Agglomeration
by Old Beginning New Ending
Summary: SuzaLulu and LuluSuza. Compiled of drabble-ish stories.
1. Chapter 1

A series of one-shot drabbles. SuzakuxLelouch and LelouchxSuzaku. There are some one-sided pairings as well. Fluff and humor-ish, as well as crack-ish at times. Minor angst. May have some OOC. Got the idea from Shotgun by Misery Loves Fanfics. I loved the stories as well as how it was formatted.

Some of the stories connect with each other, most of them don't though.

Disclaimer: One could dream, right? But...then again...people would be after me for killing Lelouch in the end...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Troubles**

Lelouch vi Britannia has a lot of troubles. On several occasions, he knows and can feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He feels it everytime he sees his darling little sister, handicapped and blind from the event that drastically changed both their lives. He sees it everytime he sees the green-haired witch, always reminding him of the contract they had made, making sure he keeps his end of the bargain. He knows it everytime he commands the Black Knights to another assignment, with plans bringing him closer to his goal.

But…

He doesn't always feel that way. Sure, the feelings come and go, but he savors each and every moment in which he can simply forget. These moments are quite rare after all.

Such as when he's with his friends in the Student Council Room; all of them laughing and simply enjoying life. Especially when a certain green-eyed boy would send him a genuine smile that never failed to lighten his mood.

He doesn't feel the burden of keeping not two, but three separate lives at once. He doesn't feel anything but warmth when Suzaku holds him. That, and the smile from the other boy against his neck.

And he doesn't worry about whether or not he'll live to see the next day. Not when all he can focus on are the soft lips pressed against his own.

**Height**

Suzaku pouted. It wasn't often that he notices something like that for the first time, especially since it's always been right in front of him. He wasn't really sure as to how he didn't notice sooner.

He was…short.

Shorter than a certain Britannian ex-prince, anyways.

Sure, it wasn't by much at all, (He is considered pretty average) and it didn't bother him up until now.

Maybe he was just making a mountain out of a molehill.

Besides, he was technically 6 months younger, so he guessed it was natural too. But…he couldn't help but be a little self-conscious about it.

Especially since Lelouch would have to tilt his head down a bit just to kiss him.

Of course, when he voiced out his musings, Lelouch's lips were drawn to a thin line, trying not to burst out laughing.

**Blind**

Nunally may have lost her sight, but she wasn't blind to everything. She knew whose hand was on her own and immediately recognized it to be Suzaku's. She can tell when his brother is bothered by something, though she mostly keeps quiet, not wanting to increase his worries. She hears about their flawed world, but still believes that one day, there will be peace. But…most of all, she can feel something between her brother and their childhood friend.

She notices the soft voice her brother would use when he spoke of the brunet and the fond and teasing tone in his words when they would speak.

She also notices the pain and anger in his voice when Suzaku broke off another dinner date or would have to leave school early to attend his military duties.

And she also hears the irritated tone Suzaku has everytime he finds that Lelouch had been skipping again. She notices the worry in his voice when he's been acting odd and sleeping during class again. He comments on how strangely he's been acting of late, and it really concerns him.

But, she can also hear and feel the affection in his words, especially when they were directed at Lelouch.

And...she envied that. She envied the close bond that the two had developed, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they loved each other so much. And they did.

They really did.

Sure, they hid it well enough so none of their friends seemed noticed, but Nunally was well aware.

She wondered if she would ever have the chance to experience such a wonderful relationship such as theirs.

**Sunrise**

Many couples enjoy the sunset. The beautiful colors melding together, the sky painted with the wonderful hues, and the way the colors contrast, yet look so ethereal. The sun descends over the horizon, bringing an end to yet another day.

But, Suzaku and Lelouch never did like the setting sun. It signaled the end to something– something that they wished would last forever. The days that never seemed to end were the days that the pair enjoyed most. The feeling of eternity is…indescribable.

So, instead of looking to the end, they stayed together, as the moon faded from sight, and the sun returned once more; slowly bathing their world in light and chasing away the darkness.

A new beginning.

**Devoted Pawn**

The regal clothes and the fancy title aside, Suzaku knew what he truly was in the end. He was introduced to the world as the Knight of Zero. The Knight of the 99th Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.

The Knight of Zero. A grand title and a high position. But, even then that didn't fool him. He was no knight.

In this cruel game that Lelouch played, he was merely a pawn.

A pawn that would follow each and every order that his 'King' had given him.

A pawn that would remain devoted to him, even in death. His command to live on is still embedded into his very being.

To live on. To sacrifice his own happiness for a better world. Even as his king has fallen, he is to remain loyal, unable to betray his word.

He donned the mask, forever standing by Nunally's side. Just as Lelouch had commanded him.

_A Truly Devoted Pawn_

**Age**

It was an ordinary day for Lelouch. Which meant he was extremely busy. He zigzagged the school grounds, running several errands at once for the Student Council as well as preparing the next attack for the Black Knights. He staved off the urge to sleep during several tests, all on the same day, and managed to only get hit four times by a dodge ball in P.E. By the time the day had ended, he plopped down on the bed, his body weary and his thoughts slightly swirling in his mind. His back ached, and his legs felt like jelly. His head was throbbing too.

"You know, you're going to grow old a lot faster if you keep up all this stress." C.C sat on the bed beside him, raising a brow at a peculiar sight.

Lelouch was about to retort, but was cut off as he felt a sharp tug from the top of his head. He yelped from the slight sting.

"And this further proves my point." C.C presented him, smirking widely, with a single strand of hair.

A gray hair.

Lelouch gaped at the strand, currently unable to form words. He…was…getting…_old!_

He opted not to speak and merely buried his head on his pillow. _Great…and she plucked it out too…doesn't that mean that three more will grow back?!_

C.C spoke after a few minutes of watching Lelouch wallow in depression.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think this might help you realize something about that boy you always want to be around."

A garbled and muffled noise was her response, as Lelouch had yet to lift his head from the pillow.

She smirked once more. "I once heard that growing a grey hair meant that you're in love."*

**Surface**

"There! Right there!" Milly screamed, pointing at the screen.

Rivalz paused the tape, looking closely at the television's screen. Shirley and Kallen both had flabbergasted expressions, Nina was blushing, Rivalz still didn't get it, Milly seemed completely convinced of herself and Suzaku was hiding his face in embarrassment. And Lelouch? Lelouch was secretly smirking, concealing his amusement with his hand over his mouth.

Milly jabbed her finger on the screen. "See? Doesn't it look like he groped you?!"

"M-madame President! You can't accuse a terrorist of violating Suzaku!" Shirley shrieked.

Kallen and Nina agreed.

There, paused on the screen, was a clip of Suzaku when Zero had rescued him from his execution and revealed himself of being Prince Clovis's real murderer. When Zero had whisked Suzaku away, the brunet was still bound and had no choice but to allow the masked terrorist to fly them both up into the air to the truck. With the poor Japanese boy in the terrorist's arms.

"Tell her Suzaku!" Suzaku's eyes shifted to the floor, his face still burning with embarrassment.

"So I was right!" Milly whooped for joy.

"C'mon Madame President. You can't even see anything with that ridiculous cape in the way." Lelouch threw Rivalz a glare at the cape comment.

"T-to tell you the t-truth…I can't r-really remember w-what happened…" Suzaku mumbled quietly. That was a lie. He remembered quite vividly. And that was why he was blushing so hard.

"Heh…he may act like a big scary terrorist on the surface…but I bet he's just some love-struck guy with a huge crush on Suzaku. And of course, when opportunity presented itself…" Milly cackled evilly as Suzaku's face deepened to an unhealthy shade of red. "He couldn't help but try to cop a feel."

And at that comment, even Shirley couldn't contain her laughter. Poor Suzaku merely sunk into his seat, his cheeks bright red.

Lelouch continued smirking at the thought that Milly would never know how right she was.

**Demon**

They haunted him everywhere. The demons that existed in the shadows. They torment him and feed on his anguish and sins. And, even the in daylight, they trail him, wherever he goes.

The people he had killed.

The one's he has sacrificed.

The people's lives that he has destroyed.

They're always there.

They accumulate, with every day, every incident, every plan, every accident.

He said that deaths and sacrifices were inevitable as well as required. That didn't mean the demons weren't bothersome.

They did more than just bother him, after all. Some days, all he could do is focus on the destruction he had caused, as well as whether he made the right decision or not.

The only time the demons didn't approach him…were the few moments of serenity he ever had.

Those scarce and blissful moments he would spend with the brunet, to be able to feel his comfort and be allowed to be loved and protected.

Some days, all he wants to be is the Lelouch that Suzaku sees. The Lelouch that Suzaku can hold and love. The Lelouch that Suzaku would have died for. Not the terrorist that stands in the way of everything the Japanese boy believes in. Not the man who's blood Suzaku was willing to spill. And the demons sense this.

They gather; waiting for the younger boy's protection to ebb away, until Lelouch is exposed to them once more.

After all, when the lights fade, the greater the shadows become.

Until he is completely engulfed.

**Unrequited**

Shirley should have known from the very beginning. At first, she figured that Lelouch was far too oblivious to notice her advances. She tries to be subtle and wants to make sure that he knows how she feels without her completely giving herself away.

She tried everything, just to get him to look at her. She would sigh dreamily, making a mental snapshot in her head (as well as a real photo when she can) everytime Lelouch would smile her way. She would stand by his side, even when Milly was being her usual eccentric self again. She wanted to prove to him that she was the only one fit to be his one and only. She wanted him to be happy, and so she tried to be the very best she could be. She was truly in love with him.

It was just too bad that he didn't feel the same way.

He would _never_ feel the same way.

He can't love her.

Not the way she loved him.

It pained her to see them act so close. It seemed silly that she was jealous, especially of another boy. Although she didn't know everything, she knew that Lelouch knew Suzaku from when they were younger. So, of course they would connect easier that she does with him. So what if she technically knew him for a longer time? So what that she has to actually try to converse with him, while Suzaku makes it looks as easy and natural as breathing?

But…Suzaku is always on Lelouch's mind. Suzaku was the one Lelouch trusted. He was the one that Lelouch worried for and got frustrated at everytime he would leave for his military duties. He was the one that Lelouch would search for everyday to see if he was able to make it to school. He was the one that Lelouch accepted into his world.

So, it never mattered no matter how hard she tried. Lelouch's heart had already been taken.

But the most painful thing was that Suzaku didn't even know he carried it with him.

She could sympathize with Lelouch.

They both love someone that may never even realize it.

**A Scream In The Night**

Usually, Nunally wouldn't be scared to sleep alone. She was in constant darkness, so she was well acquainted with the unknown. But, tonight was different. Something wasn't right, and something in her senses told her that someone or something was in the house.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but she estimated it to be around midnight. It felt like a few hours since Lelouch had tucked her in for bed, so it must be pretty late now.

The young girl didn't know what caused the noise that awakened her. What seemed like a dull thud and a strange noise had awakened her during the night, making her uneasy. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid of the dark.

She calmed her heart, trying to locate that distinct noise once more.

_Creaakk…_

_Thud_

She gulped, trembling slightly. What was there?

_Ahn..ng.._

Was that a person? Was there a burglar somewhere in the house? And if so, why were they making such a low noise?

_Thud…thud…creeeaaakk…_

The noises grew in volume as well as tempo, terrifying the girl. She could hear gasps and panting in the dark, which confused her. They grew louder…and louder still…and then…

_Aah! S-suzakuuuu!_

If she could open her eyes, they would be wide as saucers now. That was Lelouch's voice! She was certain of it! But, why was her brother making those weird noises and calling out Suzaku's name…?

_Ng…L-lelouch!_

A whimper and a moan could be heard, further confusing the girl. She recognized the other voice to be Suzaku. Why was he here? She thought he had left after dinner! Maybe they're both fighting again! Nunally pouted, but was relieved to discover it was merely her brother and his best friend playing another game again.

Satisfied with her theory, she shrugged she went back to sleep.

**Echo**

Suzaku collapsed onto Lelouch's body, feeling the body beneath him wriggle. He chuckled and rolled off to the spot beside the boy and wrapped his arms around his lover. Lelouch sighed in contentment, snuggling into Suzaku's warmth.

They were both naked, sweaty, and sticky, and Suzaku completely sure that Lelouch was going to bitch about it the next day. But right now, the euphoric state had yet to dissipate from the pair, leaving them without a care in the world.

Suzaku kissed the older boy's forehead before closing his eyes.

Then, a thought struck him.

"…Lelouch?"

"…Hn…"

"It's…a pretty big house…isn't it…?"

"Hn…?"

"…Lelouch?"

"…Nn..yeah…" Suzaku better have a good reason as to why he was asking something like that after they just had sex.

"…Uh…so…just asking but…uhm…" Okay, Suzaku was getting quite annoying now.

"Out with it."

"Does this place…echo?"

"…."

_Oh shit._

**River**

How would it feel…to float away forever? Down the river, as it twists and bends, each route taking you to a new place. It's never home, but the journey is magnificent. Suzaku felt that everyday.

Life is a beautiful thing. But it can be tainted so easily. The purest waters turn to mud and muck, destroying life within it and the life that depended on it.

And it can be purified once more. The new world Lelouch had created is an example of that.

And he continued to live on. Just floating downstream; watching and waiting to see where the current takes him next.

Eventually, the current will empty him to the sea.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

*= Someone told me that…not sure if it's true, but think about it this way…grey hairs are supposedly caused by stress…so does love XD

Well, there's the first part…hm…who knows when I'll get the second part. But, I'm beat…and it's late… Forgive any mistakes…grammatically/spelling-wise and accuracy-wise. But hey, it's fanfiction right?

Happy Halloween :D (Though…I finished this at 1 a.m the next day…x.x)


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, here's the second part. Hm…strange, I only get to type this up at night…yet I get most of my ideas at dawn. I apologize for any delays. Oh, and some stories are longer than they really should be. Well…a lot of them actually. Probably most of them…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, ect.

* * *

**Denial**

There was nothing to discuss. Absolutely nothing.

You think he's lying? He's not. He's more than aware of the way his heart starts to race everytime the other boy gets a little too close. He's more than aware of the small smile he can't help but develop everytime he hears the other's laughter. And he's more than aware of the small ache in his chest each time he is reminded that they are supposed to be on the opposite side of the battle field.

He knows he loves that boy. Suzaku Kururugi.

He loves him because Lelouch is human. It is human to love.

But, it would be foolish to succumb to such desires. And Lelouch is no fool. Love is a fool's game. And right now, the only way to avoid defeat is by not playing at all.

He's not in denial. He knows what he feels.

He's a genius for God's sake.

The only thing he's denying himself of is the one person that could truly make him happy.

**Realization**

"Alright Suzaku, you have to remain _focused._ Understand?" Lloyd sighed, rubbing his temples at the sight.

It was unlike Suzaku to be a complete scatterbrain during his experiments. Sure, he was a complete scatterbrain outside of his lab, but right now, the boy really needed to concentrate. His life literally depended on it. Knightmares are dangerous machines after all.

A mumbled "Sorry…" was heard through the transmission.

Suzaku sighed and slumped into his seat. It was bad enough that these thoughts have been haunting him during school, but during his military duties too? This was getting worse and worse with each passing day…

"It's alright, Suzaku. You can stop for today." Cecile's worried tone only made him feel worse.

Cecile turned to Lloyd. "I'm really worried about him. What do you suppose is wrong?"

Lloyd merely snorted. It was completely obvious as to what troubled the young soldier.

"I think it's time we gave Suzaku the _'Talk'_." Lloyd's voice became so grave, it sounded as though he just announced someone's death.

Cecile's eyes widened. "Y-you m-mean…"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Lloyd glanced at the boy and shook his head in exasperation and reluctance.

Prepare for one hell of an awkward conversation.

**Domination**

Several moans and grunts escalated behind closed doors. A lock of blond hair was brushed aside as Milly Ashford pressed her ear to the door, barely able to contain her bubbling excitement. By the sounds of the low moans and whines, she was sure that they were close. Oh…so…very…close…

She smirked, a positively devious grin etched onto her face. _This should teach them from keeping their relationship secret from the All-Knowing Milly Ashford._

And in one swift movement, she kicked the door open, startling its two occupants.

She gaped at the sight, her brain taking in the image, though not quite processing it.

Lelouch was collapsed on top of a very naked Suzaku. Well, as far as she could tell anyways. A blanket was thrown over them, concealing their lower bodies. From the surprise entry, Lelouch had fallen onto Suzaku and was now attempting to hide his face in the crook of the boy's neck. Suzaku just gaped at her with a mortified expression on his face.

'Wait…Lelouch…on top of Suzaku…Lelouch on…top…'

But, before she could stop herself, she found herself shrieking and pointing at the amethyst-eyed boy. "_You're_ on _top?!"_

Suzaku's eyes, if possible, widened. "Wait! I–it's not what it looks like!"

"It's a little too late for that, dumbass." Lelouch, despite the situation, smirked against his lover's neck.

"Well, I guess it makes sense, I mean, Lelouch is pretty much smarter."

"Hey!" Suzaku pouted, causing Milly to eye him.

"And Suzaku's complete obliviousness to most things does fit the role…"

An indignant noise was made by the Japanese boy.

"Oh, but Suzaku is a lot more physically fit than Lelouch."

This time it was Lelouch's turn to pout.

"But, I guess when it comes down to it, brains really does beat brawn."

Lelouch's smirk returned as Suzaku scowled.

Milly faced them with the same giddy excitement as before. This made both males audibly gulp and cringe.

"But ooooh! This is just too juicy!" She skipped to the door. "I'll get my camera! Don't move!" And with that, she exited the bedroom, leaving the two boys contemplating their friend's sanity.

Lelouch was the first one to break the awkward silence. "She thinks I topped." He couldn't help but smirk. Again.

Suzaku mumbled. "This is the _last _time you are riding me."

Lelouch scoffed and kissed him softly.

Pulling away a little, he murmured against his lover's lips, "You don't mean that."

Suzaku smiled back at him. "Yeah, I don't."

**Demise**

When Lelouch closed the gap between his and Suzaku's lips, he already accepted the fact that the very man he loved was to be his downfall.

He didn't care.

All that mattered was that single moment of utter bliss.

When Suzaku uttered those three small words, Lelouch knew that in the end, they would not save him from his fate.

He didn't care then, either.

All that mattered was that he practically leaped into a startled Suzaku's arms and didn't let go the whole night.

He whispered the words back, of course.

Through the lies and betrayals, they somehow managed to find themselves in a locked embrace, those same feelings resurfacing after the long months of strife.

And the day before the Zero Requiem, Lelouch gave himself to his beloved knight. He could feel the bitter tears that threatened to fall, but right now, that wasn't important.

The only thing that mattered was these last moments. It was clumsy, painful and wonderful at the same time. They needed this. As they cried out eachother's name in throes of ecstasy, Lelouch could feel droplets of water drip onto his shoulder.

They held one another until dawn.

Hours before the plan was executed, Suzaku kissed him so hard and so desperately, it seemed as though he wanted to burn the memory into his mind forever.

"I love you."

Those words were spoken simultaneously.

When Lelouch felt the blade pierce his body, he couldn't help but think that this was an absolutely beautiful way to die.

For and by the one he loves most.

Suzaku had been his demise. And he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**The Talk**

"Suzaku. A word, please." Lloyd sat down, motioning the young pilot to sit beside him and Cecile.

"Uhm, what's this about, Lloyd?" He glanced nervously at the grim looking scientist. Usually, his eccentric ways were enough to scare the boy. But this new change was even scarier.

"Suzaku, tell me. Are you…alright?" Cecile placed a hand over his shoulder and before Suzaku had time to respond, Lloyd interrupted.

"He's far from alright. Far, far from it." Lloyd ignored the confused stare he received from his outburst.

The scientist grabbed Suzaku by both shoulders and brought him to eye level.

"Listen, Suzaku. Believe it or not, your personal matters are our business. We need you to keep yourself in tip-top form. Physically and mentally." Lloyd's face was so close to Suzaku's he could actually see the fear in the poor boy's eyes.

Suzaku gulped and nodded. "Alright…"

"Good, now that we have that cleared, either tell the boy you love him or you're not allowed back in here."

Suzaku sputtered incoherent sentences as Cecile shot Lloyd an '_are you serious?!'_ look.

"We can't beat around the bush, this is serious! He won't focus otherwise!"

"We also can't just tell him to go about his feelings like that! And besides, what makes you think it's a _boy?!_'

"Are you insane?! Of course it's a boy! Honestly Cecile, I thought you knew the boy better than that."

Suzaku just stared at the two bickering scientists, wondering whether or not it was a good time to escape.

**Down and Out***

Lelouch stood by the large oak tree, watching the setting sun slowly descend down the horizon.

Suzaku had asked to meet him here, right under its sturdy branches. It wasn't often that they could spend time with one another, what with their perspective and conflicting schedules. Lelouch had to admit that it was quite the romantic location. The tree stood tall and proud sitting atop a lonely hill in the park.

Though he probably would never admit it out loud, he did have quite the soft spot for his surprisingly romanticist of a boyfriend. Though, most of the time, he would poke fun at him about it every chance he got. But, from the goofy smile Suzaku always wore when Lelouch did, he didn't mind it at all.

Lelouch relaxed against the think trunk, sighing to himself. It was strange for Suzaku to be late.

"Hey."

Lelouch jumped as he heard the familiar voice. He looked behind him, only to find no one there.

He heard a light chuckle and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Kururugi. Show yourself." He jumped at least six inches in the air when Suzaku's head popped out from the verdant leaves. He smiled at Lelouch's expected expression before steadying himself and waved at him.

"Really, Suzaku? Isn't this a bit childish, even for you?" Lelouch's mocking words held nothing to the warmth in amethyst eyes.

"Maybe…but since when has that ever stopped me?" His grin widened when Lelouch smiled.

"Alright, but get down here. This is supposed to be a date, remember?"

"Yeah…but why not come join me up here?"

His answer was a bland look from his lover.

"Alright…" A sudden idea struck him. He grinned at the older boy before adding, "If I get a kiss."

"You can have as many as you want when you get your ass down here."

Suzaku pouted. "Not that kind of kiss."

Lelouch raised a brow before snickering. "Seriously, Suzaku? An upside down kiss?"

Suzaku happily nodded. Lelouch sighed. He was certain a light blush dusted his cheeks. He couldn't help it. Even with Suzaku being his regular corny self, he looked absolutely beautiful, upside down and right side up. He loved how his eyes looked among the green leaves.

"Fine…but if you fall, you better not use me as a landing pad."

Suzaku nodded and chuckled as he lowered himself further on the branch. He hooked his legs securely on the wooden limbs but fell short a few centimeters from Lelouch's lips.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and stood on his toes, bringing their lips together.

The kiss wasn't passionate or heady, but sweet and simple. Pleasure didn't surge through them, nor did any lust or primal urges. Just the simple emotion of pure happiness.

It wasn't properly done, and was quite awkward, but both participants still enjoyed it. Because it was with eachother.

Suzaku, wanting Lelouch to hold still after the elder had began to lose balance on his toes, cupped his face to hold him still. This of course, made the younger boy lose his balance, and with a stifled yelp, Suzaku fell out of the tree.

And onto Lelouch.

Suzaku gave him a sheepish smile before kissing Lelouch's forehead where a small mark was beginning to redden.

Lelouch scowled at him before bringing his lips to the other's in a proper kiss.

**Laundry**

Sayoko knew something was up. The woman, though her profession was mainly helping Nunally with anything she needed and tidying up, she had developed keen instincts that came from years of training and dedication to her arts.

She noticed elder Lamperouge's steadily changing behaviors. She was generally concerned for the young boy. That was until she observed that these strange behaviors usually accompanied the mentioning of a certain green-eyed Japanese boy.

Sayoko wasn't blind, being a _-ahem-_ '_former'_ fan girl of a certain anime genre; she knew exactly what was going through the young boy's mind. Much like what most teenage boys had going on in their minds. Except these things usually concerned a girl.

So, she wasn't surprised that Lelouch insisted in doing his own laundry that included his bed sheets. She would merely nod and continue on with the rest of her day. Although, the knowing smile never left her lips.

**Breakfast**

Last night had to the most awkward night of Sayoko's career. She idly wondered whether or not those two boys realized as to how utterly _vocal_ they were last night. She was glad that most occupants in the large house had a large dinner, which left them all in deep slumber.

She smiled at Lelouch as he left with Suzaku for class. He seemed a little jumpy that morning, which was probably caused by realizing just how much this house actually echoed. That day, Nunally had afternoon classes, so she slept in and was barely eating breakfast right now.

She joined the young girl to offer any more food or any beverages. Nunally shook her head and asked sweetly if she could join her.

The maid smiled and complied. They began talking, last night's events forgotten for the moment. That was, until Nunally asked a rather interesting question.

"Sayoko, tell me. Did you hear anything strange last night?"

Sayoko almost choked on her tea. She coughed and contemplated what to say next. It would be wrong to lie to her. After all, it was her brother.

"Yes. I heard it."

"Oh, thank goodness! So it wasn't just me."

"What…" Sayoko bit her lip. "What exactly did you hear, Nunally?"

"Hmm…" Nunally cocked her head to the side, trying to recall the noises she heard. "I think it was…brother."

"Ah…I see…" This was definitely the _second _most awkward moment of her career.

"And I'm pretty sure I heard Suzaku there too."

Oh god, here it comes.

"I wonder why they were fighting so late at night. Isn't it strange, Sayoko?"

Sayoko released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Of _course_ Nunally wouldn't suspect her dear brother of such a thing. Even though it was completely true.

"Perhaps Suzaku left something here and came back to retrieve it."

"But why didn't I hear the door open or the door bell ring?"

"Maybe he called your brother and told him to leave his window open so he wouldn't disturb anyone." That was what Suzaku probably did to get in the Lelouch's room anyways.

"Ah, you're probably right. Suzaku's always so nice." And of course, she wouldn't suspect her dear friend Suzaku of doing anything like that either.

Sayoko sighed. She dodged that bullet, though only because of Nunally's innocent and naïve mind.

"But…I wonder why they made such strange noises. I don't recall them sounding like that whenever they fought when we were little."

Sayoko paused. She wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Well…maybe once. But I still find it to be such a strange noise to make while fighting."

Sayoko paled. They've sounded like that _before?_ When they were _little?!_

"What do you think, Sayoko?"

"I…I…" Dear god, forgive her Lelouch, but she can't exactly handle this kind of thing. "I think you should talk to your brother about that."

Nunally agreed. "Yes, you're right Sayoko! I should ask him. Remind me to bring it up during dinner. Then maybe we could both hear what happened!"

Sayoko nodded mutely, though Nunally couldn't see it.

_Scratch that…tonight…will be the most awkward moment in my career. Or my life._

**Catch Up**

Before, when Suzaku and Lelouch were just 10 years old, Lelouch was always the slowest.

In the days when they laughed and played, they would run to the woods, Suzaku always in the lead. When the Japanese boy felt generous, he'd slow down enough to wait for Lelouch, struggling and lagging behind. Then, just as the elder finally caught up, Suzaku would laugh and speed off, leaving the boy in his dust once more.

It bothered Lelouch, more than it should have, that the boy always left him behind.

It was like that when they were older too. Suzaku was still just as physically fit and Lelouch had remained just as un-physically fit. This time, however, Suzaku grew out of his childish phase and would not dash off when Lelouch lagged behind as always.

It was a fact that Suzaku would and always will be faster than Lelouch. Even to the point when they both pointed a gun to one another.

So, it was ironic that it was Suzaku that was left behind in the end. When Lelouch left the earth, his amethyst eyes closing forevermore, Suzaku thought that it just wasn't fair.

Suzaku was supposed to be the one ahead.

He wasn't supposed to be left behind.

Especially not like this…

Years later, he found himself unable to feel the pain at all and realized that he never really could mourn for Lelouch; he then discovered that he didn't get left behind as he once thought.

After all, when you lose someone you love, you die as well.

You just wait for your body to catch up.*

* * *

And it's done. Well, it took me longer to finish this up…but I don't feel as happy about it as I should….

*= Down and Out is also a song by The Academy Is… It's a great song; though it doesn't match the story at all XD I liked the title.

*="When you lose someone you love, you die too, and you wait around for your body to catch up."-John Scalzi I personally loved this quote. Because it is true. But sometimes, all you can do is move forward. Happiness is a choice. Another quote I heard on Monk. Who says the dead can't be happy?

I know that I didn't mention much characters here…but I'm saving them for later chapters. When I have proper time to work on it…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Need I repeat myself?

I apologize if this is late…And for some reason…I can't bring myself to type up something less than 300 words now…strange. I also apologize for the fact that this chapter probably sucks.

* * *

**Cliché**

It would be cliché for Suzaku and Lelouch to share their first kiss in a mandatory school play. It would be even more cliché if said play was the ever-famous Romeo and Juliet by the one and only, Shakespeare. However, it wasn't quite as cliché for both boys to take no part in the actual cast.

Due to the Drama Club's case of salmonella caused by a nasty batch of home cooked chicken shared in their last meeting, at least half the cast and their understudies were unable to participate. So, of course with their play's date drawing near, they needed a cast. Quick.

Fortunately, Lelouch was spared the lead role. Female and Male. So was Suzaku. Lelouch was both the director and the props manager. Suzaku was in charge of lighting. Milly was casted for the role of Juliet (_big_ surprise there…) and, since God was feeling quite generous that day, the leader of the drama club gave the role of Romeo to Rivalz (much to his elation). Yes, it seemed like a good day for everyone. Excluding the missing cast who are currently suffering such a severe case of the infection.

All _was_ going well, anyways…until the day of the actual play. Rivalz had been fantasizing about Act 1 scene 5, and Milly wanted to make a few adjustments to Juliet's role (as well as her wardrobe). Both had been too busy to learn their lines properly. So, when the day of the play came, Lelouch, much to his dismay, had to write the lines on nearby props.

The ex-prince face palmed as Rivalz failed to properly pronounce the old English. (_Again.)_ Suzaku, who had set the lights directly on the center of the stage, had come down to watch the play with Lelouch on the side. The scene had gotten quite awkward. Rivalz was sweating bullets, spewing broken and incorrect lines. Milly was equally nervous, though more for her lead partner. The audience, speaking and whispering in hushed murmurs, created greater tension.

Suzaku shook his head, chuckling. Lelouch groaned and hissed out, "It's, 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.' ". Truthfully, Suzaku was quite impressive that Lelouch managed to interpret the line at all. With the way Rivalz had butchered it, anyways.

When Milly had started her line, she had a little more confidence; at least that made her seem more competent. Nonetheless, the 21st century speak docked her a few points. Suzaku sniggered and looked to his disgruntled companion. "Let me guess…she was supposed to say, 'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.'"

Lelouch raised a brow, very much impressed. The Japanese boy shrugged. "There wasn't much to do in the army other than train. A former Major of mine suggested reading. It calms the nerves so you won't get jittery, leaving less room for error."

"And you chose Romeo and Juliet?" Lelouch smirked at the flustered look on Suzaku's face. Onstage, the play was slowly dying. And it was still the 1st act.

"Did I tell you she was a girl? She lent me the book, insisting I keep it."

Seeing the reminiscent look on his friend's eyes, Lelouch opted not to press further on the subject.

Under his breath, Suzaku muttered the lines. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too? "

Lelouch' hmmed', reciting, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

The green-eyed boy smiled in the darkness, unconsciously leaning closer to the other male. "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He wasn't sure if it was the bright spotlight on the stage, illuminating those amethyst eyes despite their distance or the fact that darkness almost completely enveloped them (or perhaps both), but something drew his attention to his friend's half-lidded eyes, which seemed to contemplate his own emerald-green.

With his gaze, unwavering in the least, replied, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Behind his usual cool demeanor, he felt his heart racing and knots in his stomach tighten to the point of suffocation. Lelouch's eyes traveled from dazzling emerald to the faint outline of parted lips.

Suzaku, whose state of consciousness already shut down and granted his body to take control, found himself mere centimeters away from Lelouch. Their mouths are aligned; the slightest movement would allow the desired contact. The lids of Suzaku's eyes closed. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." The soft and breathy tone of his voice were all it took for Lelouch to close the distance between them.

**Logic**

The word 'brilliant' and 'genius' have been used to describe Nina Einstein. Though, the words 'geek' and 'nerd' has been thrown around more than once as well. All in all, Nina is an extremely smart girl. Though meek in appearance and behavior, her vast amount of knowledge and scientific insight reveals an analytical and somewhat cynical side to her.

Such as the concept of love. To her, it was merely hormones, pumping oxytocin through one's system. The hormone is initiated through intimate contact. Such as a hug or kiss. She witnessed this when she misplaced a certain document for her personal research. When she approached the doors of the Student Council Room in her search for the document, she could hardly muffle the gasp she emitted. The doors, slightly ajar, revealed a very intimate moment between two members of the council. She turned and left, holding a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She had noticed the behavior. Lingering glances and touches. It is said both of those increase the production of oxytocin. Though, she was still somewhat appalled, despite knowing it was inevitable. She also knew it was idiotic.

Lelouch is a Britannian. Suzaku is an Eleven. Both of them male. And both shouldn't be thinking of eachother that way.

She knew that Lelouch, despite being particularly lazy in classes, was just as much of a genius as herself. Suzaku, from the military training he received, should have better judgment and instinct. Both should have been more than aware of the risks.

And yet, she could tell that meant nothing to them.

She often wondered whether or not the hormone had anything to do with this. Everyone's heard of the illogical things that people have done. All for the sake of love. Suzaku and Lelouch are no exception.

Both seemed more than willing to take the risk for the sake of their happiness. Someone once said that there was no logic in love.

She was reminded of this each time she saw Suzaku and Lelouch were together; when they shared that look that would make any girl sigh in envy.

**The **_**Real**_** Talk**

Suzaku shifted uncomfortably in his seat. After a failed escape attempt while the two scientists were arguing, Lloyd left Cecile to handle the situation. After all, she had claimed to have better experience with this sort of thing. Though, not fully convinced she could handle the matter, Lloyd worked in the other room, seemingly waiting for Cecile to call him in.

Cecile handed Suzaku a cup of tea. She sent him a warm smile. "So, Suzaku, will you tell me about this err– person?"

Suzaku timidly accepted the cup, bringing the china to his lips. He muttered against the cup, eyes staring nervously at the floor.

Cecile placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Suzaku, please...we're worried. And, if you're scared about what we, or anyone, might think of you, just know that people who truly care for you will accept you for who you are. Lloyd and I are no different."

Suzaku nodded, placing the cup aside. He bit his lip, contemplating on what to say next. Cecile waited patiently, taking a sip out of her cup. Seriously, male or female, who would dare reject such a sweet boy? Granted, the boy probably hasn't made a move yet. Beside that point, Cecile was waiting for a name, wanting a word with the person who was obviously causing poor Suzaku such stress.

"You see…Lelouch and I have been dating for awhile now…"

Cecile almost chocked. As she saw panic flash through emerald eyes, she immediately cleared her throat. "No, I'm sorry…I was under the impression that…you...still haven't…"

"Made a move yet? My, my, Cecile…how behind _are_ you?" Cecile glared daggers through the closed doors, hoping a certain Earl to be viciously stabbed by at least one of them.

"Lloyd, if you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from the door. Far. Far. Away." The venom dripping from her words were enough to make Suzaku visibly cringe. And, just as quickly as it came, the malice was replaced with her normally calm and motherly demeanor.

"Please, continue." She smiled, encouraging him.

"Uhm…well…we've been dating…and…uhm…" His cheeks were tinted pink and he began to fidget in his seat once more.

"Get on with it!" Another scathing glare was shot at the door.

"He…uhm…well…" He began mumbling again, his blush deepening a shade.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Cecile scooted closer to the boy.

He looked up at her with such a flustered expression "We've been dating…and…uhm…" His cheeks were tinted pink and he began to fidget in his seat once more.

The vermillion flush, trembling bottom lip and glistening emerald eyes were enough to make Cecile's inner teenage-girl squeal.

"He…uhm…wantstotakeittothenextlevel!" Suzaku hid his face in his palms, his blush already so red that Cecile should worried for his blood pressure. That is, if she wasn't too busy gaping and blushing as well.

And for the first time, Lloyd stayed quiet.

In a few moments, Suzaku took a deep breath and continued. "I mean…we've known eachother since we were little, and I really do love him…but…I'm not sure that we're ready. I mean, we're still teenagers! But, lately, it seems like he won't hold back anymore…and I'm not sure I can either…"

Cecile was still silent. As well as Lloyd.

"I mean, before, it was just normal stuff…like kissing, and occasionally holding hands, but now, everytime we're alone, he practically shoves his tongue down my throat! And the scary thing is that I like it!"

'_Oh dear lord…'_ Cecile thought, but she could do nothing but listen and stare. She idly wondered what Lloyd was thinking now.

"I…didn't think that Lelouch could be…so forward…I mean…before, he always seemed to hate stuff like that. I never thought that Lelouch would actually even try to come on to me, but the way he touched me…I know I should have been freaked out when he groped me there… and oh god, he was so horny…"

Did she just hear those words come out of Suzaku's mouth? The sweet, innocent boy that wanted nothing more but peace and happiness in the world? So much so that he enlisted in the army to make the world a better place from inside the system? Did he _honestly_ just say that?!

"But…ugh…it's really frustrating…I mean…I want him…but what if I mess up? I mean, I don't want to ruin everything, and I do want to wait 'till we're ready but, everyday, it gets harder for me to hold back."

Alright, this has gone far enough. Cecile stood up, taking in a breath. "Suzaku, I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about this." _'Sorry Suzaku, but if this goes any further, we'll have quite a bloody mess on our hands.' _Pinching the bridge of her nose, she walked briskly out the door, slamming Lloyd in the face by accident.

"You handle it." And with that, she scurried away leaving a shocked Suzaku and pained Lloyd behind.

The scientist straightened himself and took Cecile's seat infront of the worried soldier. "She'll be fine."

Suzaku eyed the bruise rapidly forming on Lloyd's face. "She did say for you to stay away from the door."

Lloyd 'hmphed' in response. "Well, thank-you for pointing that out, but I did tell her that she couldn't handle it." The Japanese boy shrugged.

"So, mind going through this one more time?"

Suzaku paled. This was going to be a long day…

**Idiot**

It was just like Suzaku to do such a thing. Foil his plans. Throw caution to the wind, even if it cost him his own life. And for what? For a country that conquered his homeland and caused them all such grief and suffering? Stupid Suzaku and his stupid ideals.

These thoughts had been running through Lelouch's mind. Ever since he learned that Suzaku was admitted to the hospital after the Black Knights' last attack. It had been successful, but many were injured. On both sides. Including Suzaku.

'_That damn idiot…'_

Lelouch watched over him silently while the boy rested. He had come after school with the others that had wanted to see how he was doing. Amethyst eyes caught sight of a paper crane that Nunally had made for him. She left with Sayoko some time ago, as with the rest of their friends. Lelouch offered to stay behind and see how he was doing.

The injury to his Knightmare must have been pretty bad. Just knowing that Suzaku was on one of those machines, to know that with every enemy he takes down, one of them could be Suzaku…The very thought of it almost made him want to stop the rebellion altogether. To remove the mask and cape forever. To be just plain old Lelouch Lamperouge. But he knew he was in too deep. There was no turning back.

And yet, he knew that he was already in too deep with Suzaku. Both desires ripping him apart, and each time he is faced with this decision, it never ceases to shatter his heart once more.

The desire to create a better world for his sister and all he cares for.

And the desire to be with the one person he would give his heart, body, mind, and soul.

Suzaku stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. When he spotted sitting Lelouch beside him, he smiled weakly.

And that one look sent his heart plummeting. Pale hands fisted the hospital sheets while he lowered his head. Dark bangs fell over his face, concealing tears threatening to fall. Tears of frustration, anger…fear…

"Y-you…_i-idiot_!"

Suzaku frowned, but didn't say anything. He simply took Lelouch's hand into his own. Lelouch was breathing hard, though his emotions were somewhat calmed from the simple action.

He brought the hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "I'm still your idiot, right?"

Lelouch smiled, though it was somewhat bitter. "Yes. My idiot."

**Manga**

Lelouch should have known. He should have expected to find _those_ in Suzaku's possession. Of course, that didn't stop him from doubling over in laughter when he found them. Suzaku Kururugi; soldier enlisted in the army and Honorary Britannian…was an anime fanatic.

When they were kids, Suzaku had shown Lelouch their 'animations' and cartoons, though Lelouch didn't really care about them too much. After all, that was kids' stuff. Still, though Suzaku was an exercise freak and probably one of the most athletic people he knew, he didn't figure him to be the type of guy that would spend day after day reading those little comics. Suzaku vehemently disagreed with Lelouch calling them comics, however.

They're 'manga'.

Lelouch would just roll his eyes.

And now, even after 7 years, Suzaku was still an 'anime addict' as some people would dub him. Suzaku was sneaky about it, though. Sometimes, when Suzaku would pretend to do his reading assignments, Lelouch would catch him concealing the small manga within the large novel.

And he chastises Lelouch for falling asleep in class.

Still, Lelouch often wondered what hooked Suzaku like a drug to them. It wasn't often that Lelouch would catch him, but that could mean that he's sneaky enough only to be caught a few times.

So, when Suzaku was busy doing real homework this time, Lelouch snuck a peak at the cover of the manga he had brought that day.

Though his Japanese wasn't perfect, he could somewhat translate the title while the rest of the cover was hidden among a small pile of paper.

_Loveless?_

What a depressing name for a comic. He wondered why Suzaku would read something that probably included a lot of tragic romances.

Another word caught his eye.

_Yaoi._

It was there, probably hand written by Suzaku himself. It was labeled at the spine of the book, so it must indicate a section. But what does _yaoi_ mean? He hadn't heard that term used before, and it didn't seem like traditional Japanese either.

Lelouch shrugged.

He'd have to ask Suzaku one day. Maybe he'll even tell him why he's so interested in 'manga' and 'yaoi' as well.

**Phobia**

"Suzaku, what are you afraid of?"

It was a simple question, though it was difficult to answer. It was difficult to answer because there were so many things. He is afraid that he cannot protect the people he cares about. He is afraid that despite how hard he worked, it will all amount to nothing.

He fears the cold and ruthless terrorist, Zero. He fears the destruction that he brings and creates, and how it could affect the world and future generations.

He is afraid of what will become of Lelouch and Nunally. If he somehow slips up and they're discovered, he would never forgive himself. He would never forgive himself if he put them in danger. Then again, he never could forgive himself for anything.

He is afraid that he has fallen in love. He fears that it will be discovered. After all, Lelouch is a smart boy. It's only a matter of time.

He's afraid that he'll be rejected. He's afraid that things will never be the same between them again, and he doesn't want to lose his first and best friend. He's far too precious to him.

More than that, he's afraid that Lelouch might love him back. Because Lelouch is an extremely stubborn person. If Lelouch did love him back, he would want to pursue a relationship. And that would never be accepted in their society. At least not now. Even if they maintained a secret relationship, it would only be a matter of time before Lelouch decided it was all a mistake. It would only be a matter of time before they are caught and have to be separated once more. Because not only is a relationship between two _males, _them being a Britannian and an Eleven, more than wrong, it would be destroy everything thing that they once had.

He's a coward.

Fearing so much.

"Suzaku, can you answer the question? What are you afraid of?"

"…Clowns."

**Initiative**

Lelouch honestly didn't think it would take that long. He had though that Suzaku, no matter how dense he was, would eventually take a hint. He took a glance at the window, catching the reflection of emerald hues gazing at him with a distant look. Lelouch almost groaned at the other's blatancy. But of course, if he were to do that, Suzaku would probably swiftly look away and act like nothing happened.

For what felt like the longest time now, he was more than aware of the glances and lingering gazes he received from the other boy. After all, he had been watching Suzaku as well.

It was obvious that Suzaku was either in lo– _attracted_ to him. Or he was suspicious of him.

(But the latter was obviously false. After all, he seemed to avoid him rather than get closer to him.)

And he couldn't say he didn't feel the same way about the former.

Lelouch, deciding that Suzaku should be the one to take the initiative, would wait until the idiot was courageous enough to make a move. After all, Suzaku wasn't afraid to give his own life, why should he be scared to admit his feelings?

Oh, yeah. That's right. Because he's Suzaku.

The very Suzaku that he should have known from the start that would deny or better yet, _suppress_ his own feelings just for the sake of what he thinks is best for Lelouch.

Why does he always do that?

As the bell signaled for classes to end, he watched the glass, seeing Suzaku packing his things hastily. Lelouch glowered. It seems as though things have gone far enough.

This time, if Suzaku wasn't going to make a move, he would.

He approached the other boy just as he was about to exit the building. "Suzaku."

He turned, giving him a perplexed look. "Hm?"

"…Want to do something later?" Ugh…he can't believe he's actually doing this… "Just us."

Suzaku sent him another bewildered look, and Lelouch could see a faint blush spread across his cheeks. With that, he couldn't help but be aware of his own flush. Truthfully, it was his first time asking someone out…and by the look on the other's face, it was his first time being asked.

There was a somewhat awkward tension after he had said the last two words. Outwardly, he was tapping his foot impatiently. But on the inside, he was panicking. Had he misinterpreted Suzaku's actions? Had Suzaku merely been spying on him for the military? After all, with Suzaku, he could never really know for sure. The boy defied all expectations. His heart began to hammer in his ribcage…

It was during those thoughts that Suzaku smiled shyly and accepted. Lelouch's heart almost beat itself to exhaustion and his blood pressure skyrocketed.

**Dinner**

It was a calm, peaceful dinner. Suzaku had offered to join them that night, much to Nunally's joy. They chatted about their day and such, and the young girl opted that it was time to inquire about the subject that had been bothering her all day.

Sayoko stood beside the young girl when she spoke. "Brother, I heard strange noises from your room last night."

The blind girl heard the distinct sound of chocking and sputtering. The maid beside her gulped and excused herself. Perhaps it would be best if she took no part in this…

"Sayoko and I were discussing about it this morning. We've been meaning to ask you as to what happened." Ah well…there goes that plan…

Suzaku slid further into his seat, covering his mouth with his napkin. Across the dining table, Lelouch eyed the maid, his gaze bordering outrage and humiliation.

"I heard you cry out Suzaku's name, and he call out yours. What happened? Did you two get into a fight again?"

He turned to his sister, his voice soft and reasonable. "Suzaku and I got into…a skirmish. But–"

"Oh brother…I thought you two have grown out of your fights." Her voice held the faintest trace of amusement.

"Well, old habits die hard, I guess." Suzaku chuckled in remembrance of their more…juvenile moments.

Sayoko almost sighed in relief. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"But, why did I hear a strange thumping noise? It wounded like something was being pounded…"

Lelouch almost spat out his drink. Suzaku had to refrain from snickering. Oh yeah…something, or rather _someone_ was being pounded all right.

'_Damn Suzaku…damn those thin walls…damn this big house and its echoes… '_ Lelouch would have damned his sister's good hearing, but he couldn't. He could never damn dear Nunally.

"Uhm..well…I can explain that.." Lelouch never sounded so flustered in front of his sister before. He glared at the man across him, seeing the male grin sheepishly. His flush only deepened. Of course…Suzaku always had that effect on him.

"We…uhm…uh…" Oh boy…this is a tough one…

"Who wants cookies?!" Sayoko just had to jump in. As much as it amused her to no end to see the adorable and positively mind-scarring event unfold right before her, she thought it was best that Nunally's innocence be saved. As well as the boys' secretive little romance.

Oh, they owed her big-time.

"That would be lovely, Sayoko!"

Sayoko nodded and scurried out to the kitchen. Knowing Nunally, that would at least buy the boys some time to digress the conversation.

And, as expected, Lelouch diverted the attention from that night to another subject. The dinner had grown comfortable once more. When Suzaku bid them all good night and headed off, Nunally had already been put to bed. It was just Sayoko and Lelouch now.

Sayoko faced the teenage boy. "So, how was it?"

He faced her with an indifferent look. "The cookies were fantastic. As usual, Sayoko."

She grinned. "That wasn't the treat I was talking about."

Lelouch huffed, face blushing. But a small grin formed on his lips. "It was…Fantastic."

* * *

And there you go. The 3rd and probably worst chapter out of all of them XD I apologize…I caught a cold…and I feel miserable…

I know…the Balcony Scene might have been better for Romeo and Juliet, but eh…Act 1 Scene 5 is the only other kiss that was really mentioned at the play. That, and the end. I've read that whoever directs the play really makes up the kissing parts. So the kiss could really happen whenever they want. Not sure if that's accurate, though…

And the oxytocin part? Er…tell me if that's wrong XD I researched about love hormones x.x bleh…

Fun Fact: The fear of clowns is called Coulrophobia.

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this piece of failure :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't really need to put up a disclaimer every chapter, do I?

A/N: There will be some AU in this chapter. Slight OOC. Some of them are awfully long to be in a 'drabble' series…so I apologize. I also apologize for the fact that this was late and (once again) crappily done. I tried to make up for the delay with length. Oh, Happy Belated (very, very, _very_, belated) Birthday to Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

**Stumble**

It was strange how one stumbles onto things that they never looked for, yet found it just as vital as time came.

Geass is an example of this. Power, the ability to change the world is in his grasp. A power he never knew existed, therefore never sought, yet he found it and obtained it. Stumbling into the witch was a bonus.

Then, there was Suzaku. The boy he lost all contact with after seven years. He never looked for Suzaku, because he knew it was futile. And yet, when he found him again, he couldn't help but realize just how he could live with himself not knowing whether or not the Japanese boy was alive.

Then, he stumbled upon love. Though, it was more like he fell. He stumbled upon the very emotion that he knew would only distract him from his goals. And yet, when he finally chose to stop struggling and allowed himself to plummet headfirst, he found that Suzaku was there to catch him.

After that, he found himself questioning what on earth took him so long to stumble in love with him in the first place.

**Forget-Me-Knot**

With every look Suzaku sent his way, Lelouch couldn't help but have knots form in his stomach.

When Suzaku smiled at him, not the way he smiled with everyone else, but when he was _genuinely_ and truly happy, Lelouch could feel the knots tighten. It was a strange sensation, but he found that he enjoyed it all the same.

When Suzaku was upset, though usually he kept that false happiness and cheer about him, Lelouch could feel the knots tighten as well. Though, it was far from a pleasant sensation. Usually, it made Lelouch want to track down whoever _dared_ to hurt him and probably Geass the fool to jump in front of a bullet train.

When Suzaku was angry, and rendered unable to hide it (usually when it involves the Black Knights, and more importantly _Zero_), Lelouch felt his stomach tighten, his heart slipping through the knots, making its way to the bottom, knowing that it was him that evoked such rage from Suzaku.

Though, nothing could compare to the look of anguish, fury, betrayal, and heartbreak that shone through his eyes that day. When he fired the gun and destroyed the mask, the knots in his stomach have tightened beyond the point of suffocation. The feeling of his own heartbreak only added to it. Then, the pieces fell and scattered; the bindings of the knots unraveling, leaving him empty.

Months later, when he recalled nothing at all of his old life, he came across a boy. He was Japanese, as far as he could tell. Unruly chocolate tresses and eyes like jade. They resembled the stone as well. Lifeless. With one fleeting glance, Lelouch saw a flash of what could have been grief in his eyes. And then, it was gone.

Was it déjà vu? Because he swore that the strange sensation in his stomach occurred before.

**Spot On**

Milly tried to suppress her giggles as she led the rest of the Student Council Members (as two of them were missing) through the hall. With her, Shirley and Kallen glanced at one another nervously. With the President in a borderline giddy and psychotic state, that could only mean trouble. Nina was equally nervous, though she had a pretty good idea what was to come soon enough. Rivalz, following the girls, was just obliviously curious.

"There!" Milly proudly presented. She jabbed her index finger dramatically into the air, directing their attention to a closed door. The closed door that led to Lelouch's room. And, if Milly was right, something that she (unfortunately) often was, she'd find more than just Lelouch skipping out on another Student Council Meeting. Much, _much_ more.

"Madame President, if we're here to see Lelouch, we could have called first―" Shirley was interrupted by Milly dragging her to the sealed entrance, motioning the others to follow. She pressed her ear against the cool wood, desperately trying to catch some sort of…

"_Ahh!"_

She smirked.' _Wonderful…'_

"_Nhh...Ahn!"_

Several pairs of eyes widened, and poor Rivalz fainted on the spot.

"Madame President! What's going on in there?!" Kallen was blushing furiously. Was Lelouch doing what she thinks he's...?

A deep moan interrupted her thoughts, causing everyone to redden slightly. Well, everyone minus Rivalz.

"Shh…just listen…it only gets better!" She whispered manically, still grinning like Cheshire the Cat.

"_Oh god…Keep doing that…"_

Shirley was on the brink of mortification and fury. Who the hell was Lelouch―

"_O-oh…fuck…Le-louch!"_

Kallen was pretty sure she just stepped through some distorted nightmare of a world. Because, she swore that the owner of that voice sounded just like Suzaku Kururugi, who, 'coincidentally', was nowhere to be found; just like Lelouch. But, she decided it was best not to jump to conclusions after all, it could be anyone in there.

"_Haah…d-don't stop…Suzakuuu…" _

"_N-now haah…why would I-I sto-op?"_

Milly tried not to cackle (too) loudly. Aw Lulu…was that a whine or a moan of pleasure?

"M-madame President…I-I'm sure that there's an absolutely reasonable explanation for all of this." Nina stated, desperate to distract the blond's eavesdropping. But who was Nina kidding? She caught the two make out in the Student Council Room when they thought no one was around. Twice. In the same day.

A particularly loud moan threw any reason as to why anybody should believe Nina's theory out the window.

But, alas, the girls (two of them), found comfort in the fact that what the boys were probably up to were nothing like what they assume is going on. After all, isn't that common in anime? A bunch of snoops listening in on something that gives them wild ideas when it turns out it was actually the farthest from the truth. It's all been done before right?

"Right! I agree with Nina", Shirley spoke, agreeing vehemently. She had to have faith in her dear Lulu!

"I second that. Honestly, Madame President, you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kallen added, obviously siding with denial.

The blond shot her a skeptical look.

"S-suzaku could just be giving Lelouch a massage!"

Milly grinned. "Oh yeah…_massage_. Is that what people call it nowadays?"

"M-madame President!"

"Well, maybe a 'happy-ending'* sort of thing…"

"_Milly!"_

To be honest, she was shocked. And by the looks of it, Shirley was too, though she was the one who spoke. Kallen cleared her throat, snapping the girls out of it.

"Well, let me just prove I'm right!"

Milly sighed, hoping to record more embarrassing sounds to blackmail Lelouch with later. (Aren't cell phones just great?) She shrugged and stepped aside as Shirley nervously reached for the knob.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. Well, they'll have to find out sooner or later, and what better way than the cold, honest, blunt truth?

And, of course, in mere seconds of cautiously peeking through the door, Shirley slammed it shut, blushing furiously, eyes glistening with tears. Kallen looked absolutely flabbergasted, face flushed deep scarlet. Nina backed away, already predicting the outcome.

The girls, dragging away an unconscious Rivalz, mutely departed, leaving Milly by the doorway. The blonde merely shrugged again, seeing the reaction as a best-case-scenario. She swung the door open, the wood banging against the wall, causing twin yelps to erupt from the two figures on the bed.

Her malicious grin returned as she was met with the scandalized and humiliated faces of Suzaku and Lelouch. She chuckled as she noted that Suzaku had yet to pull out of poor Lelouch, despite the severe shock. She fished out her cell phone, and in a flash, captured the image that was sure to entertain her for a very long time.

As usual, Milly Ashford was spot on.

**Knight**- AU*

People filed into the large room, decorations and a large banquet all ready for the Knighting Ceremony of one Suzaku Kururugi. Princes, princesses, knights, guards, and maids alike chuckled at the remembrance of the young orphaned boy that appeared one day.

Guards patrolling the grounds found the boy half-dead. He was bruised, probably beaten, and malnourished. How he came to the grounds, or how long he was there, nobody knew. They brought him to the palace where he was nursed back to health by concerned medics. They agreed to secretly care for him to keep the poor boy safe, at least until he was well. He was kept a secret, which naturally, in a few hours the entire castle was informed of the strange newcomer.

When the boy awoke, he remembered nothing but his name, which brought quite a shock to the entire castle. And it was Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince to the throne, that he first spoke to.

No one questioned as to why the youngest Prince of the Royal Family stood by the bedside, looking intently at the sleeping boy. When news broke out of the 'guest', Lelouch demanded to be the first to see him. Upon meeting the slumbering form, Lelouch did not sneer in disgust at his shabby appearance nor did he sigh and gaze forlornly at him with pity. He merely stood there in silence. Bystanding nurses held their breath as a pale hand ran softly through russet locks. From the action, stunning emerald eyes fluttered open for what seemed like the first time in days. Half-lidded green locked with shocked amethyst briefly before closing again, slipping back to unconsciousness.

Several days later, when the bedridden child was finally strong enough to eat without assistance and stay alert for long periods of time, he introduced himself to Lelouch as Suzaku Kururugi. He couldn't quite remember where he came from or anything about his past, but he had a name. That was something.

And he had Lelouch. That was definitely something as well.

It wasn't surprising in the least that the two bonded over time. The beginnings of their friendship were far from smooth sailing, as both boys were completely opposite in just about everything. Although, perhaps that was the same reason they became so close in the first place. And, much to the amusement of Lelouch's siblings, their relationship was often compared to that of puppy love. When Lelouch wasn't with his family or studying, he spent his time with Suzaku in the garden and palace grounds. Occasionally, Nunally or Euphemia would join them, though Lelouch preferred for them to be alone. He enjoyed being alone with the other boy. Suzaku was just glad to be outside and appreciated his time with the prince. Though, of course they bickered. Their fights were rather infamous, as they tended to both be stubborn at times, albeit the sour feelings never lasted more than a few hours. They often fell victim to a whole crowd cooing at them as they made up, which never failed to get Lelouch into a bad mood again. Suzaku would pay them no mind. He was just glad he got his friend back.

Months after Suzaku's arrival, it dawned on Lelouch one day that Suzaku would make an excellent knight. He was certainly strong, as well as courteous (when the situation presented itself), loyal (God knows how many times he stuck by Lelouch, even when his siblings challenged him to a game that involved physical activity). He just needed to make sure of one last thing.

He led the brunet down the familiar path. Large trees shaded the area, spots of sunlight dancing as a soft breeze tickled the leaves. They wandered down further, the elder (it was confirmed by the doctors Suzaku was younger by at least a few months) walking further more until the trees hid them from sight. He wanted to make sure that this act was done in private. After all, he won't be able to handle another round of teasing his siblings would bestow him upon listening in to this important conversation.

"Suzaku."

Hearing his name, the boy turned to see Lelouch gazing at him intensely. That look worried Suzaku a bit. "What is it Lelouch?" (Formalities were dropped as soon as the boys were alone.)

"Would you protect me?" But before Suzaku could even ask from what, Lelouch continued. "Be by my side for as long as you live, and promise to remain loyal to me and me alone?" Lelouch was never one to beat around the bush.

An awkward silence settled, causing the prince to tap his foot impatiently.

Suzaku could feel heat rising to his face. "L-lelouch…a-are you…asking m-me to m-marry…"

Amethyst eyes widened in embarrassment. "W-what?! No, you moron! I-I'm…" Lelouch glanced away nervously. Who knew it would be so hard to ask someone to be eternally theirs? "I'm asking you to be my knight."

Suzaku cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion evident in his face. "Knight? Uhm…what do they do?"

Grumbling, Lelouch glared at the boy. "Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"Uhm…so what's the difference between being your knight and being…uh…?" This time, it was Suzaku's turn to look away nervously. "Married."

Lelouch turned bright red. "W-well…uhm…I don't really think there's going to be cake…" Hearing a light chuckle from Suzaku calmed his nerves a little. "And…uhm…no rings either." It was best to leave out the kiss.

Suzaku nodded, seeming to ponder the situation before opening his mouth.

"Will I get to be with you?" Suzaku's all too innocent voice brought Lelouch's heart to beat erratically. "You know…" He shyly looked away, hoping that what he was about to say next wouldn't scare the other boy. "Forever…?"

A small smirk formed on pale lips. "Well, yes. Of course you do. You have to swear to protect me and be loyal to me alone."

"Well then, aren't I your knight already?" Suzaku laughed as Lelouch's face flushed to a color that rivaled Carline's hair. "Alright, I'll do it Lelouch!" he announced happily. His face fell a little at one thought. "But…what do I have to do? I mean, aside from being with you."

"You will have to go through a lot of training, though I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." Suzaku nodded, already knowing that there had to be some sort of catch. "And, when your training is complete, and I come of age, a Knighting Ceremony will be held and dub you my knight."

Suzaku pondered for a bit, taking in the information. He was sure that the training was going to be rough, but he was willing to go through with it. After all, he wanted to be with his best friend forever. Plus, the Knighting Ceremony sounded pretty interesting.

"Lelouch, what do I do in the Knighting Ceremony?"

"Uhm…well you have to get down on one knee…"

"You sure this isn't the same as marriage?" Lelouch shot him a glare, causing Suzaku to chuckle at his reaction. Nevertheless, Suzaku knelt before him, emerald eyes looking intently into Lelouch's. "Now what?"

"Well…uhm…" It really was hard to concentrate when Suzaku was looking at him like that. "You recite some sort of oath, and then I take a sword, tap it on your shoulders and declare you my knight." My knight…he liked the sound of that.

Suzaku smiled, already warming up to the idea. "I'll protect you with my life, Your Majesty." He grinned when Lelouch huffed and turned away, blushing furiously. Suzaku emitted a bark of laughter before taking Lelouch's soft, pale hand into his own and brought it to his lips.

Lelouch immediately felt as though his entire body was on fire. Suzaku merely looked up at him with that all too naïve expression as though kissing another boy's hand was completely normal. Then again, it's not as though Suzaku was ever close the word.

"Isn't that what knights do?" Suzaku had long released Lelouch's trembling hand, though it remained frozen in place.

"O-oh…y-yeah sure…" Of course he didn't tell him that knights were only supposed to do that to damsel and princesses.

Suzaku smiled and placed another soft kiss on Lelouch's hand.

The latter suddenly felt very light-headed.

**Bunny**

Suzaku took one last glance in the mirror, scowling slightly in distaste. He was more than painfully aware that not only did the attire look downright indecent, but it also brought him more discomfort knowing that the entire world would see him in this…this…

See? He couldn't even find a word for it.

"You look stunning." Suzaku almost yelped out of shock. He whipped around to see Lelouch, seated on his bed, smirking at the other's startled expression.

"Y-you! Couldn't you at least knock?!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Another alarmed squeak almost escaped his throat as C.C came up behind him.

"Hm. Well it seems as though your taste in clothing is upsetting Suzaku…" Amber irises eyed the offending garment. (Well, to Suzaku it was.) She's got to hand it to Lelouch…he really knows how to show off his knight. Tight ass and all.

"Tch…none of you have any sense in fashion." What ever happened to function over fashion? Apparently, the concept never occurred to Lelouch that skin-tight clothing, although normally flexible enough, didn't allow the body to _breathe._

Lelouch sauntered to where Suzaku stood and faced him towards the mirror. "See? Like I said, you look _stunning_." He practically purred out the last word, making Suzaku wonder whether dressing him up like a personal doll was some kind of secret fetish of Lelouch's. He started seriously considering it as a fact when Lelouch embraced him from behind in a very Gino-like fashion, as His Majesty's own boots elevated him a few inches higher from his knight. Though, looking into the mirror, they did look rather nice together…

C.C snickered. "Not the word I would use, but that's just me."

Lelouch rested his chin on Suzaku's shoulder, making him a tad bit uncomfortable with the situation. "Really now…what word would you choose to describe my knight?"

C.C thought for a second. "He looks like some high-class hooker."

Suzaku sputtered, face burning bright red. "W-what?!"

Lelouch pouted. "See? Now you've made him upset."

"She called me a hooker!"

"A _high-class_ hooker."

"Enough_, _children." Lelouch drawled, his grip around his knight tightening.

"Fine. Suzaku, you don't look like a hooker of any sort." Suzaku nodded.

"Thank-you C.C―"

"You look more like Lelouch's personal Playboy Bunny. All you're missing are the ears and tail." C.C laughed as Suzaku's blush intensified tenfold.

Lelouch merely smirked into his knight's neck. "Thank-you, C.C. That was the exact look I was going for."

**Truth***

"Lelouch, tell me something that's true."

Said boy chuckled, smirking faintly at the question. He whispered his answer to his knight's ear, making sure that he was the only one to hear his reply.

"Lying is the most fun I can have without taking my clothes off…" He licked his lips wantonly as Suzaku trembled when his warm breath blew softly against his flesh. "But it's better if _you _do."

**Distraction**

Euphemia, for as long as she had known Suzaku Kururugi, found the boy staring off into the distance at times. She was sure that with his keen senses, he'd be on his guard at all times, but it was somewhat bothering to know something was distracting her knight.

"Suzaku, please…" She looked about her to see if more guests have arrived. "It's a party! Please don't look so…distracted."

Suzaku snapped from his thoughts and grinned sheepishly. Even from such a small action, Euphemia felt shivers race down her spine.

"I apologize, your highness." He bowed lightly to the princess, though his thoughts were already drifting off.

Euphemia sighed. She guessed it can't be helped. Maybe Suzaku was always a scatterbrain. She smiled as she came upon a marvelous idea to keep her knight focused.

"Suzaku, would you like to dance?" She asked politely, already pulling the boy to his feet.

"Of course, I'd be honored." Euphy giggled as she led him to the center of the room. She was in pure bliss when he placed his hand on her waist and took her hand into his own. The music was soft and elegant, the crowd seeming to disappear altogether as she waltzed with her knight. The movement was fluid and gentle, making her sigh dreamily. All was going so well…until she caught sight of his face.

Suzaku had the same distant expression again. The expression that left her feeling more and more concerned. (And a little bit exasperated.)

"Suzaku…is something the matter?"

But, before he could answer, a light tap on his shoulder interrupted.

"Pardon my disruption, but may I have this dance?" Suzaku went rigid, green eyes widening. That voice was unmistakable.

It was Zero.

Euphemia bit her lip. Seeing Suzaku's attention immediately focused on that man made her think it was just a bit unfair.

**Dance**

"What are _you_ doing here." He snarled. Suzaku took a protective stance between Princess Euphemia and Zero, jade eyes flashing malevolently.

"Suzaku, listen." Euphy placed a hand on his shoulder, stepping aside to talk to him properly. "I invited him here. Along with the Black Knights."

Green eyes widened considerably. Suzaku was about to speak before she silenced him. "Zero and the Black Knights are our guests. We must be hospitable."

"But, Princess―"

"Princess Euphemia is right. We must put aside our differences. After all, we do share the same goals, correct?" Zero couldn't help but chuckle at the positively venomous glare Suzaku shot him. However, it went unnoticed by the princess.

"So, please Suzaku…at least try to get along?"

Suzaku sighed, but (grudgingly) agreed. He could never deny her. Euphy smiled and turned to the masked man. "Of course, I accept."

"I hope not to offend you, Princess, but I was actually asking Sir Kururugi."

An appalled expression took the place of his earlier vehemence. Suzaku turned to an equally shocked Euphemia, hoping for her to grant him permission to at least reject the man. Alas, Euphy sighed and shook her head.

"It's not very polite to deny our guest, Suzaku." She stepped aside and allowed Zero to take her knight's hand. She vaguely saw a flash of panic through emerald eyes as the caped man dragged him off into the crowd.

Euphemia frowned. Well, at least Suzaku's not distracted anymore. But still…

_My knight is dancing with a terrorist…and I feel jealous…_

**1****st**** Date Confrontations: SuzaLulu**

It really wasn't all that big of a deal. After all, it was just a movie and maybe a walk through the park after sunset. It was really nothing to worry about. If it weren't for the fact that it was his very first date, he wouldn't be so nervous. But he was. Suzaku Kururugi was mere minutes away from his very first date. With Lelouch Lamperouge.

Sayoko had led him into the spacious house, announcing that Lelouch was still getting ready. Which probably means at least ten more minutes of waiting. He met with Nunally in the dining area, as she was finishing her lunch. He greeted her politely, taking a seat across from her.

"Suzaku, if I may…I would like to discuss something with you." There was a strange tone in her voice that Suzaku was sure he never heard from sweet Nunally.

"Of course, Nunally. What is it?"

"On your date, I want no inappropriate behavior, understand?" Well, that caught Suzaku off guard. Not only was Nunally not supposed to know it was a date, but her voice seemed borderline…callous.

"Do you understand me, Kururugi?" Okay, something was definitely wrong here. Since when were they on last name basis?

"O-of course Nunally."

"I want your word Kururugi." There she was with the last name again. "If I hear anything or learn anything about kissing, groping, crude language and/or behavior, you will regret it." With that, she grabbed the silverware closest to her and pointed it directly (as much as a blind girl can) at Suzaku's stomach, a frightening scowl on her lips and murderous intent emanating from her very being.

Sayoko cleared her throat. "Nunally, it's a little to the left and down."

"Oh, thank-you Sayoko." Ah…right. It was supposed to point right at his manhood. Meaning bad things would happen if he did not obey.

Suzaku, despite the fact that the silverware that Nunally held was a spoon, unconsciously straightened himself and closed his legs.

Now, it wasn't that blind, handicapped fourteen-year-olds weren't in any way scary, but that fact that Sayoko, who he suspected of being some kind of ninja in a past life, was present made the situation much more deadly.

"I-I understand Nunally…" Seriously…how much did the world corrupt that girl?

"Good", Nunally sighed, almost sadly. "Years of distracting and keeping Lelouch from all those girls that were just vying for his attention…all my efforts to keep my brother innocence… gone to waste…just because I never bothered to keep _boys_ away. Ugh…I should have seen that one coming…"

"Nunally?" Suzaku was seriously freaked out now. What happened to the sweet, darling little girl? And innocence? Lelouch? Sure…the boy that was probably, if not more, hormone-driven than he was. Innocent. Totally.

Her attention returned to the disturbed pilot. "Understand that this conversation of ours is remains here." The coldness in her voice really was unnerving. "Remember Kururugi, one false move is all it takes."

"I… understand Nunally." Holy god, why was she so scary all of the sudden? She almost overshadowed Sayoko.

"Good." Her head perked up as her sensitive hearing picked up footsteps. "Oh, brother! Are you ready for your date?" And her innocent, sickly-sweet voice returned.

Lelouch pretended to humor her and chuckled. "Yes, I'm ready." Smirking amethyst met with uneasy jade. "Let's go Suzaku."

"Ah, right Lelouch." He stood and followed Lelouch, lacing their fingers together. Lelouch sent him a positively seductive look, that familiar smirk plastered on his face. Oh yes…he was definitely going to enjoy that dark theatre.

"Oh, Suzaku~ Don't forget what we talked about!" Suzaku glanced behind him to see Nunally holding up a knife this time.

He audibly gulped and distanced himself from Lelouch. Though, their fingers were still entwined.

Ah, well there goes making out in the theatre…

**1****st**** Date Confrontations: LuluSuza**

Lelouch stepped through the doors, taking a look around. Suzaku said he's be here on time, so naturally, it meant that the brunet was still getting ready. He sighed, knowing that he should have taken the long way here.

"Excuse me, but this area is closed off." A woman, probably a scientist, approached him.

"Ah, well, my friend told me to meet him here. Is Suzaku―"

"Lelouch!" Said boy turned, and upon seeing the other, his jaw dropped. He was more than aware of Suzaku's physique, but _hot damn he looked good in that tight pilot's suit._

The practically skintight material clung to his body, accenting his muscles deliciously. He watched in silent appreciation as he dragged the zipper down below his collarbone as he made his way to another exit.

"I gotta change! Wait here for a second! Cecile, keep him company!"

"Alright!" Darn…why could they just go out in that?

The woman, Cecile, eyed the boy critically. Yup, the blatant ogling did not go unnoticed by her.

"Listen here young man…" Lelouch turned to the woman, taken aback by the dark grimace on her face. "Let's get one thing straight. If you do so much as _touch_ Suzaku inappropriately, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and gut you like sixth grade science project, do I make myself clear?"With every word, she took a menacing step forward, leaving Lelouch to take terrified steps back. The murder in her eyes matched that of a furious mother bear.

"I-I wouldn't think of it." Lies. But the woman was obviously insane.

"Oh Cecile, I hope you're not scaring the poor lad too badly." A bespectacled man walked through the doors, chuckling lightly at Cecile's obvious over protectiveness.

He stood before Lelouch, analyzing him as any good scientist should. Finally, he concluded, "Cecile, it's obvious that though he'll agree with what you're saying _now_, he won't hesitate to corner poor Suzaku on some dark, secluded area and―"

"_Lloyd_!" Cecile hissed. She turned to Lelouch, grinning maliciously. "You'll do no such thing, will you?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and murmured, "That won't stop him from _thinking_ about it…"

"Well, I suppose it's better than actually acting upon those thoughts."

"You know what they say: Watch your thoughts; they become your actions."

"Lloyd! I just want to make sure Suzaku―"

"What? You want to make sure his virginity is preserved? Hah, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if they've already gone all the way."

"What makes you say that?!"

"It's a bit obvious. Suzaku's been quite distracted as of late…which means something's on his mind~"

"_Something_ could mean anything!"

"…You obviously don't know teenage boys as well as you think"

"Lloyd!"

"Are you two bickering again?" Thankfully, Lelouch was spared from the awkward squabble from Suzaku.

The soldier sighed as he made his way to the pair. He smiled sheepishly at Lelouch, catching the look of relief on his face. He leaned forward and pecked him softly on the check, earning a light squeal from Cecile. (Oh, so it's okay if _he_ does it?) "Let's go", he murmured.

Lelouch returned the kiss (which unsurprisingly provoked a frown from the woman) and led them out.

"I'll see you two next week!" Suzaku called, smiling as Lelouch wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Ahem."

And with that, Lelouch retracted his arm.

**Planes**-AU

It was undeniable torture. The roar of the engines, the uncomfortable lurch in your stomach, the way your ears pop as the screaming-metal-death-trap ascends in altitude.

Don't even get him started with the other passengers.

It wasn't as though Lelouch didn't like airplanes per say…it was more of the fact that his younger sibling just had to come with him. Don't get him wrong, he loved them, probably more than most elder siblings could. He adored Rolo and Nunally. It was just…

"Why did we have to go again?" Rolo grumbled beside him.

"Because we want to see Suzaku too, right brother?" Nunally replied to her disgruntled twin. She smiled sweetly at her older brother, Lelouch. "It was a great idea to see him in Japan while his father was sick! I'm sure he'll be so happy to see us!"

"Right…if he isn't too busy going all lovey-dovey with big brother…" Rolo muttered.

Lelouch blushed at the comment. Alright, so he wanted to see his boyfriend and hopefully spend a little quality time with him after weeks of separation. There was nothing wrong with that! Of course, when he announced that he would be gone for a few days to visit Suzaku, his (rather clingy) siblings wouldn't hear of him leaving them. Not that he really minded all that much…but…

"_Brother_…you aren't going to leave us to go off with Suzaku, are you?" Damn them and their cuteness…

"O-of course not…" He knew that would eventually turn into a lie…

"Don't make promises you can't deliver." Lelouch almost jumped a foot from his seat from the all too familiar voice behind him.

"C.C?! Where?!― How?!― Ugh…_why_?!" Lelouch groaned. Great. Not only was he dragging along his younger siblings, but that woman as well…

"To answer in order: I was here the entire flight, I obviously bought a ticket, and lastly, your mother wanted to make sure that you arrived in Japan safely and return home safely." She smirked. "With your virginity intact", she added.

Lelouch was torn between all the color draining from his face or have his face flush as bright as a the object his last name implies.

"Big brother would never think about doing something like that!" Rolo and Nunally cried out.

"Hush you two. People are starting to stare." C.C replied, dismissing their outburst.

Well, to be truthful, it wasn't as if Lelouch had never seriously considered it. He had been officially been going out with the Japanese exchange student for a few months. They had been friends for almost two years now. To others, it may seem like a short span of time to be falling (and making) love…but think about it this way: Spend two-to-three years in jail. Then say it's not a long time.

Lelouch wasn't some little girl. He knew exactly who he wanted, and that's Suzaku. The idiot never needed to go all Shakespearean on him and sweep him off his feet. (Though, Suzaku probably had at some point, and that only made Lelouch love him more. But the point was that he didn't _need _to.) He adored Suzaku, and he knew the feelings were mutual.

"Oh, stewardess." C.C called. "Do you serve any pizza on this flight?"

"Sorry ma'am, we don't. But we have a lovely selection of―"

"So…let me get this straight…there's no pizza?"

Thinking back, Suzaku did initiate their first kiss, though it was purely accidental. Both boys were not only horrified (both being each other's first kiss), but the delightful sensation threw them off as well. Despite finding the five blissful seconds their lips were connected utter heaven on earth, both boys (well, mainly Suzaku) avoided each other like the plague. It wasn't until that Lelouch finally got his genius brain working properly again to learn that yes, he enjoyed the kiss, and yes, he was being a complete idiot. Soon after that, he tracked the boy down and confronted him. It wasn't much of a confession. All he could really recall was making out in a hall closet until some unlucky custodian almost had a heart attack upon opening the door.

They weren't openly dating until several months later when they were caught kissing under the mistletoe during a Christmas party. Needless to say, several women were devastated, their mutual friends Shirley and Kallen being a few of them, but they accepted their relationship and demanded they not keep any more secrets from them.

He paused his reminiscing to look out the plane's window. The clouds soared by, wisps of white painting the cold grey, sunlight hidden from his view. He sighed. He really did miss that idiot. He recalled when he told him we had to return to Japan when his father suffered a stroke.

"For the last time, Miss! We do not serve pizza on this flight!"

"Well can you at least heat mine up?!"*

He remembered clearly how Suzaku kissed him goodbye as he left to board his plane. The kiss was slow, sensual, but not entirely without passion. Within seconds, he remembered his own arms wrapping around Suzaku's neck, the Japanese boy's lips moving roughly against his own, harsh and fervent. It wasn't long until Suzaku bit along his bottom lip, seeking permission. Tongues teased and played, sliding along one another's in a seductive dance.

Too bad airport security had to pry them off of each other.

Nunally glanced her older brother, seeing dribble slowly dripping from his mouth. "Miss Stewardess? Can you please heat up a slice for my brother too? He looks hungry…"

C.C giggled, watching Lelouch snap out of his most recent memory of his beloved boyfriend and wiped the liquid from his mouth. "Oh yeah…he's hungry alright…but I don't think pizza will do him any good."

Rolo buried his face in his hands, groaning about the mental scars.

Lelouch felt his left eye twitch.

_This was going to be a long flight._

**Yaoi**

If Suzaku knew that Lelouch would ask him what yaoi was that day, he probably would have burned every manga he had and denied ever hearing, let alone read the material. It really wasn't his fault! He was just curious and well…he got hooked.

He was sure he resembled a deer caught in headlights when Lelouch asked him that afternoon.

"Well? What is it?"

"I...uhm…don't know what you're talking about Lelouch." Alright, denial was getting him nowhere fast.

"Cut the crap. I caught you reading it." Shit! He did?!

"Which one?!" Suzaku blurted. Emerald eyes widened. Shiiiiit… great…now Lelouch knows there's _more…_

Lelouch raised a brow. "I believe the title read 'Loveless'."

_L-loveless?! Aw crap…_

"You…only read the title right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that…"

"Oh thank GOD!" …He said that out loud, didn't he?

Lelouch was even more curious now. "Suzaku, what is yaoi?"

"…Yaoi…is…" Suzaku muttered something indecipherable.

"…What?"

"I said…it stands for Yamanashi, Ochinashi, Iminashi." He exhaled deeply.

"…Exactly what does that translate to?"

"Uhm…No climax, no resolution, no meaning."

"So…it's plotless?"

"Of course not! Loveless has a _great_ plot!"

"Then what's with the yaoi thing?"

"Did someone say yaoi?"

Suzaku's heart almost stopped. Sayoko.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Why didn't he think of Sayoko earlier? She was Japanese as well. "Yes Sayoko. Suzaku here won't give a proper definition for yaoi."

"Ooh! Suzaku-san, which one are you reading?"

"Uhm…Loveless."

"Ah, that's a great choice. It's more of shounen-ai though, isn't it? Ah well, it's still marvelous ", Sayoko giggled. "I prefer Junjo Romantica myself."

"Oh, I love that one! It's rather depressing at parts though…"

"I know…but it's still…ahh…I love it so…" She sighed dreamily while Suzaku laughed.

"I always thought Misaki and Usagi belonged together… just so perfect…"*

"I feel the same!" High-hive moment!

"Oh, and Hiroki and Nowaki are _soooo_ beautiful together as well!"

"Don't forget Miyagi and Shinobu!"

"Okay, just what IS yaoi?!" He wanted answers, damn it! Not to have them start prattling on like schoolgirls over the hottest boy band.

Sayoko shot him a quizzical look before looking at Suzaku's terrified expression. "Yaoi is an anime genre for male homosexual romance." That traitor!

And with that Suzaku felt his entire world crumble. He was pretty sure that he passed out.

Lelouch was just speechless.

**Lie**

"Suzaku…I―"

And once again he was silenced by a finger to his mouth. An irritated sigh escaped his lips as Suzaku smiled. It was there, in his eyes. The same flicker of sorrow that plagued his thoughts every hour of the day. Was he not happy? Did he feel as though he needed to stay in this relationship (was it even considered so?) for Lelouch's sake?

Days later, Suzaku spoke those three earth shattering, heart fluttering, beautiful, terrifying, and above all, _honest_ words.

It would have been the perfect moment, had Suzaku not interrupted him when he chose to return the words with a searing kiss.

Months passed, and the feelings, though misplaced but never lost, came back at full force.

But, it was the same as before. Suzaku just didn't want to hear it. Suzaku would speak those words sweetly, passionately, truthfully, and sometimes angrily.

Lelouch couldn't even finish the first letter of the word without Suzaku interrupting him. It aggravated him to no end.

When the time came for Suzaku to don the mask of Zero, Lelouch only had one last question to ask before he departed this world.

"Why…? Why would you never..."

Suzaku removed the mask, eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"You…lie too much Lelouch."

_It's better to believe with all your heart, rather than let words get in the way. Trust a liar to be a liar. And it wouldn't be a lie if nothing was ever said._

* * *

A/N: Uhm…about that last part…XD it's true. The technical definition for a lie is an untrue statement. But, it's pretty much true that actions can lie as well. Well, can be misinterpreted anyways. Uhm…yeah not so great at the angst/drama department…

*=Happy ending refers to when a masseuse feels inclined to finish your session with oral sex or manual release (usually for an extra twenty dollars).

*= Larry: Alice, tell me something that's true.

Alice: Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off―but it's better if you do.

Quote from the movie Closer. Also inspired two awesome songs by Panic! At the Disco. And yeah, I cheated…it was only 70 words long XD Plus, I'm pretty sure that it wasn't said like that in the movie…

*= Heh, yeah I know, this one was crappy. But I love children~ And, I made Lelouch the youngest prince in the story (hey, just like Little Mermaid :P) but in the series, I think Charles might have had more kids. And why they kept Suzaku and not throw him out? Let's just say that Charles…was very OOC in here XD Along with most of Lelouch's siblings. They're asses in the series (Okay, only some). Especially the ones that aren't very important XD

*=A pizza lover never goes unprepared :3

*=…The voice actor of Suzaku also voices Misaki in Junjo Romantica XD (Hurray for Takahiro Sakurai! ~)

I'm sorry this was late…and don't blame me for the lameness of it all x.x I really am sorry XD I meant for it to be better…but…life gets in the way too much :

I got pretty bored with having Nunally as a sweet, lovable girl…so forgive the bipolarness of it all. Everytime I write Lloyd and Cecile together, they always seem to bicker. And…I love a devious Milly…everyone needs a mischievous voyeur to make things a little interesting~ And this chapter did lean towards more of the LuluSuza feel, didn't it?

Reviews are loved~

Pointing out spelling/grammatical errors is loved as well~ (I wanted to finish this as soon as possible…)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Warnings: OOC, stories much longer than they should be, randomness, and bipolarness (or is it bipolarity?) of the mood

Err…hey…how's it been? XD

* * *

**Ceremony***

Delicate hands gripped the soft fabric, dragging the brunette down, flush against his body. A hungry mouth latched onto bruised lips, drawing a low groan from his partner, the carnal sound sending shockwaves of ecstasy coursing through his veins. Lust filled his senses; time and space slowly melting away until only sensation was left. However, it was ever unfortunate that his companion was still apparently grounded to reality.

Strong arms pinned his weaker appendages above a mop of ebony locks. Lelouch released an unrestrained whine of deprivation. Emerald eyes gazed sympathetically into clouded violet before removing himself from above his partner. His gaze lingered on the clock; the mechanized arms reading a quarter till eight. Suzaku sighed, his nerves still apprehensive by tonight's upcoming events. Despite Lelouch's rather extreme attempts to calm him down, which inevitably led to another scenario, the anxiety had not left him.

The Knight-to-be felt his Majesty's arms wrap around him from behind, a palm reaching up to his chest. As Lelouch suspected, his methods did little to relax the brunette, judging from the way Suzaku's heart thudded against his torso. In a low voice, he tried to coax his soon-to-be-knight to serenity.

"Relax, will you? I won't have my Knight reduced to a stuttering tyro. You've experienced much worse." He laid his head against his companion's shoulder, smiling as he felt them sag a bit at his words.

"Hm…" he replied distantly. He shifted his eyes to the dresser, placed opposite of the bed they currently occupied. The mirror above it glinted in the dim glow of the candle lit on the bedside table. The reflection revealed them under the faint light of the fire. Two friends. Two lovers. How it all began? Not one of them had a clue. Or perhaps it had always been there…changing, evolving, shifting, and growing.

This time, it was Lelouch that removed himself from his partner. "Now, we've spent enough time. You should change into your attire." He padded his way to the door, unlocking it. "And before you get up there, remember: Relax. Now, out of here before you're tardy. You know I will not tolerate anything of that sort."

Suzaku grinned at his Prince's usual demeanor. "You say that as though you had no part in this little rendezvous." Nonetheless, he stood and strode to the other boy, currently smirking at his disheveled appearance. How Lelouch managed to retain an air of dignity after being one teasing touch away from being thoroughly ravished, he had no idea. And the bastard was damn well proud of it as well.

"I don't appear to recall you complaining." His smirked widened as he busied himself with straightening Suzaku's shirt to make him at least somewhat presentable should his secret lover be discovered exiting from his quarters. However, unbeknownst to the Prince, things kept secret in the palace were naturally known to everyone who resided within those walls.

Lelouch caught Suzaku with the same distant expression. In a quiet voice, Suzaku asked, "Will everything change…after tonight?"

Lelouch knew this was coming. Once Suzaku was pronounced his Knight, it meant the hard work and determination of his dear friend would pay off, and they would remain with each other for as long as their life-spans, and if possible, eternity allowed them. But, that also included multiple complications regarding their…personal relationship. It was a subject that Lelouch would rather not dwell on.

"Tch…what will change?"

Suzaku's eyes widened at the reply. "L-lelouch!"

"To be with me…that's why you chose to become my Knight, correct?" The younger boy locked eyes with him, caught off guard by the unshaken and underlying passion in amethyst eyes. "Well, what will change? You've always been with me, and you've always been _mine_. Tonight merely incorporates this fact to others." Lelouch chuckled. "Face it. You aren't getting away, and I'm certainly not letting you go."

The younger increased their proximity, face blushing madly by the declaration. "Who said I was running? I made it this far, and I'm going through with it."

An affectionate smile tugged at the Prince's lips. "That's what I wanted to hear." He leaned in to close the gap, delighted to hear a small gasp escape Suzaku's lips before withdrawing, smirking at the flustered glare he received. "Now, out…or would you like me to continue…?"

Suzaku gave a muttered "Tease…" before stepping out into the hallway. Lelouch chuckled at the typical behavior. Although, he gave a small gasp of surprise as Suzaku gave him a small peck on the cheek before heading off into his own room.

**

The crowd watched with anticipation as Lelouch calmly dubbed his Knight on the shoulders with a glimmering sword. Suzaku, looking ever indomitable, gazed at his Prince with such adoration and devotion that many ladies swooned at the sight.

The crowd cheered as Suzaku was presented with his sword, but grew silent as the Knight knelt to the ground once more, taking his Prince's hand within his own. Confusion ensued as the crowd whispered and murmured amongst themselves.

"Suzaku? What is the meaning of this?!" Lelouch tried and failed to keep his voice from rising too high. It was fortunate that everyone else was too busy commenting on the strange sight to notice.

Suzaku's eyes were elsewhere, though his hand still held Lelouch's. His gaze was fixated upon the King and Queen. Charles and Marianne. The queen returned his gaze, her smile affectionate and joyous. The king gave an approving nod, a smile etching into his usual strict features.

"D-did you hear me?! Suzaku!"

"Lelouch."

The crowd stilled themselves as Suzaku began to speak.

"I-I won't pretend to be good with words, and you'll probably reprimand me later for such a poor and uncouth speech...but…ah…"

The audience watched with fascination, all straining to hear what the Knight had to say to his Prince. But all of that was unknown to Lelouch. All that existed was himself and his Knight. His face felt enflamed and he was sure his blood pressure and heart rate suddenly skyrocketed, as this familiar position indicated an all too familiar foreshadowing of what's to come. It wasn't until Suzaku reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark velvet box, however, did Lelouch start to hyperventilate.

"Lelouch…you know I love you. I always have and I always will. You know this and I know you feel the same…God, this is so cliché…but it's true." Emerald hues met flustered violet resolutely. "I chose to become your Knight to be by your side. To protect, to serve, and to meet your every need. This ceremony binds us eternally through loyalty and honor. It's…great…isn't it?"

Suzaku inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. Lelouch's brain was long gone now. All he could do was stand and listen like a mute child.

"But…as great as that is…a bond forged of love, affection, and ardor…a bond equally, if not stronger, would be great too, right?" Suzaku swallowed nervously as Lelouch did nothing but nod, eyes still engrossed on to Suzaku's.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th Heir to the Britannian Throne…" His gaze softened as he gently rubbed Lelouch's still hand. "My first, and my best friend, my Prince, and m-my…lover…" His cheeks burned bright red. "Will you…will you…"

"Get on with it!" The audience turned to see the source of the outburst, but found no one in sight.

"Will you marry me?"

"Y-you're…serious…" It wasn't a question. Suzaku almost snickered. He really did it this time… The prince's voice was soft yet monotone, which only occurred when something really caught him off guard. The last time he heard this was when he professed his love to the Prince in the first place.

"Dead serious."

"…That's a ring in that box…"

Suzaku revealed the glittering band and embedded in it, a sparkling diamond. "Good guess."

"You're asking for my hand in marriage."

"Yes, but literally, I already have your hand."

"Ah…right…"

"So…do you accept?"

"Did you think I would say no?"

"No, but tradition calls for me to ask anyways."

"Ah…well...Mother and Father have agreed, correct?"

"Of course."

"Well, I don't see why not."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…I take you, Suzaku Kururugi, the biggest romantic-failure of a sap, to by my Knight and husband."

"That's better…"

The crowd erupted into cheers, which seemed to fling both boys back into the terrifying reality that they had just made a public proposal. During a Knighting Ceremony. Did they forget that dozens of nobles were present? My, oh my…

"Eheheh…well we at least saved time this way instead of having announcements held…"

"…Right…" And with that, Lelouch collapsed right into Suzaku's arms.

"L-_lelouch_!"

**

Away from the merry chaos and newly-engaged couple, a lone figure leaned against the balcony. Her amber eyes flickered to the ethereal glow in the darkened heavens. From the cloak she donned, she retrieved a roll of parchment.

"Hm…let's see…the unhappy and ever-so-lonely prince befriends the mysterious stranger…ah…young love blossoms, but alas, the romance must be hidden from cruel society…hm…conflicting emotions, heart-felt confessions…the thrill of defying social norms, but there is suffering…ah…a brave request from the Knight for his Majesty's hand in marriage…more emotional turmoil…but as to be expected, the happy ending…"

With an uninterested expression, she rolled up the parchment and looked to the moon. "That would be my 100th deed… do you remember what that symbolizes?" From the palace walls, she could hear the laughter and merriment; the couple were clearly enjoying themselves, surrounded by the love and happiness of those around them. Though the years fortified her heart, she could not help but feel envious of their blissful abandon. To love and be loved.

"I demand to know… Am I free? Am I finally free?" Only the wind whispered its reply. The trees swayed in the breeze, their shadows dancing on the moonlit grounds. Amber eyes, watching the eerie scene play, remained unreadable. Clouds dusted over the evening light, swiftly enveloping the outside world in darkness.

"…Finally…" And with that, she vanished into the shadows.

**Macha**

Lelouch bid Rollo farewell as he entered his class, seeing the impostor walk towards the other direction. He calmly seated himself and endeavored to appear indifferent as Suzaku Kururugi walked through the doors. They caught eyes for what seemed to be nonchalantly for a moment and resumed their roles of mutual friends. The teacher called for class to begin a few seconds later, calling students forth to verbalize their research upon their English assignment: Myths and Folklore.

He called to a meek girl in the corner to present her paper. She reluctantly made her way to the front of the class and began her presentation.

"My research regards the legend Macha, Goddess of Destruction." A few juvenile students laughed at the name and title, but she continued nonetheless.

"She was a warrior above all others, having the strength and tactic to carry forth any mission and defend her people with all her heart and might. She possessed many talents, one of them, being the ability to read the hearts of men.

"She was the paragon of perfection, for she was a goddess, a being untouchable by mortals. An entity beloved by many, Gods and humans alike. Though, despite her valor, fortitude, wisdom, and her immortality, she was not without weakness. Her weakness? Why, love, of course."

Lelouch visibly stiffened. Of course it was _love_…

"She fell in love with a man. A mortal. A creature of imperfection, to which many gods thought lowly of. As impossible as it was, she couldn't care less. Though she knew it was forbidden, she longed for him to the point in which she relinquished her Goddess form to become a mortal herself, in order to be with him."

At this, the female population of the class was rapt with attention at the new information. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"But…he loved another. He loved this other woman so much, that though Macha revealed herself before him as a beautiful woman with riches and splendor, he selected his lover over the goddess. He was a kind man; an honorable man, and loved one and only one."

A series of comments upon the man's decision erupted from the class. She continued her story despite this.

"And the sad part is that Macha knew of this. She knew that his heart had been taken by another, and yet she dared to hope and she dared to dream that there was some chance that he would return her feelings, despite knowing the inevitable truth. But, even a god can aspire, and ultimately, her efforts became in vain. She allowed love to become her weakness, and so she vowed to take vengeance upon the race that spurned her affections. She allowed rage, love, and bitterness to swallow her whole. In the end, she drowned herself in the city's lake; the water turning crimson, like her blood."

Internally, Lelouch chuckled bitterly. What a fool. To love one that would endanger yourself? Foolish. To love one who's heart has been taken by another? Idiotic. To love one, despite knowing full well of the rejection? Absurd. To love one with so much passion that they allowed themselves to be consumed with despair and reprisal? There's not a word strong enough to begin to describe how utterly stupid that was.

"…Miss Roselle…you get a D+ for effort…but please…next time, do your researches according to accurate sources. Not on some online game you've just began playing." *

"…Eh!?"

Lelouch ignored the forthcoming events. For a brief moment, he lifted his head and turned to his side. And for the briefest moment, deep amethyst encountered pools of jade. No emotion passed between them, yet everything unsaid rushed to escape from his throat.

But, just like that, Suzaku looked away.

**Apathy**

If C.C had a heart, she would not have chosen such a young boy to act her pawn to deliver her from her accursed life.

If C.C had a heart, she would have warned the boy not to let personal sentiments get in the way. And made sure he didn't.

If C.C had a heart, she would have forbade him to see his beloved ones, knowing full well the destruction Geass would wrought upon them.

If C.C had a heart, she would have discouraged him from ever allowing the boy to immerse himself in the gentle warmth and ardor of his beloved, already predicting the disastrous outcome.

If C.C had a heart, she would have wanted Lelouch to abandon his Geass, leaving him with a long and happy life with his sister and his dear lover.

If C.C had a heart, she would have comforted him once the memories of his beloved's betrayal returned.

If C.C had a heart, she would have warned him that escaping the wretchedness of love was as futile as searching for a straight line in a circle.

If C.C had a heart, she would have told Suzaku that falling in love was a mistake on both his and Lelouch's part.

If C.C had a heart, then perhaps they wouldn't need to see Lelouch fall in the hands of his most adored, who, under the mask, is already yearning for life to return to his beautiful corpse.

If C.C had a heart…but through years of unimaginable suffering, witnessing and experiencing the harshest of human nature and cruelty, she willed her heart to stop beating for the sake of others, knowing full well that once it pounds, the fractured organ will break under the burden of her existence.

She watches the lover's tragedy unfold, tears springing forth from her eyes. Her eyes cried for the death of the boy who met his fate, and the others that are forced to pick up the pieces and move forward. But her heart…it was beating and breaking once more…

For her freedom was robbed from her yet again.

**Change**

"Have you ever wondered just how we ended up like this?" Suzaku pondered out loud.

Lelouch shifted from his position, making himself comfortable on Suzaku's chest. "You mean as lovers?"

"Uhm…yeah…" That wasn't really the question he wanted to ask, but that would do.

"Well, you see Suzaku, when two people love each other very much, they want to make each other feel good in a way that represents those feelings, preferably through physical intercourse―"

"Not like that, Lelouch…I mean…" He was glad Lelouch was still busy using his upper body as a pillow to notice his blush.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Then again, he didn't need to see it…

"You said all that on purpose…" He accused.

"Of course. You asked me to answer your question, did you not?"

"Not that…just…I mean…we could barely stand each other…"

"Yes, but that didn't seem to stop any of this happening…"

"…You think something's wrong with us?"

"No…it's not us that are wrong. It's the world."

"That's one hell of an allegation."

"Ah, so it is…and to answer your unvoiced question, no I don't think it was strange that we ended up like this."

"How so?"

"Because, though things change, and we must learn to adjust, some things remain forever untouched by it. Much like this moment."

"You mean us…talking?"

"Exactly. Moments like these have led to this moment right now."

When they were children, they stayed up well past their bedtime, just talking. When reunited in Ashford Academy, they talked, up till the sun rose, when they had a chance of course. They simply talked, just as they did right now.

The sun rose above the horizon, basking the spacious room in its radiance. There, strewn across the floor, were Lelouch's imperial garments and resting on nearby chair was Suzaku's Knight of Zero uniform, haphazardly thrown during the previous night's activities.

"But…isn't that a change in itself?"

"Ah…but it's in the way you perceive it…"

"…I don't get it…"

"…And there's another thing that hasn't changed."

"…You know I've heard that change is the most painful part of life."

Lelouch silently contemplated this. "So it is…"

**Fake Flowers***

Every day, rain or shine, sleet or snow, wind or still, Zero never once failed to deliver a fresh bouquet of flowers to the fallen emperor's grave. Be they roses (which he gave on special occasion), anemones, begonias, camellias, carnations, and chrysanthemums, they were all delivered and presented to the lone grave. Most days, Nunally would join him. Other days, it was too much for the young girl to bear.

Up until Gino had witnessed Nuanlly's absence during these daily rituals, he had assumed that Zero did this upon Her Majesty's wishes. But, even without her presence, he remained there. Solemn and motionless. The wind blustered, robbing the flowers of their beautiful petals.

One day, Gino just had to ask. "Why do you bring flowers here every day? Surely they are not Her Majesty's wishes."

Zero gave no answer, and beneath that mask, Gino knew the man's heart gave an ached thud. He quickly tried to divert the subject.

"Well…why not just leave artificial flowers? Surely, with your busy schedule and all, it would be a bother―"

"Because…"

Gino was quite surprised to find that the ever silent Zero actually spoke. Blue eyes looked intently into his reflection mirrored by the mask. Behind his image, he could almost see the anguish within those hidden eyes.

"It would be insulting."

"Ah, come again?"

Zero looked to the grave once more. "It would be insulting to place something artificial on a loved one's grave. Even if it's just flowers."

"But, the real one's die…at least the artificial ones last."

"True…but would you prefer something fake that lasted an eternity? Or something true and have it die?" The voice was a mere whisper now. Gino didn't need to see Zero's eyes to know that they were gazing off into a distance, reminiscing of a memory lost in time.

"That's a hard question to answer."

"For some, maybe…" He never did finish the sentence. He gave a curt nod to Gino and walked away, leaving the man to ponder.

After some time, Gino thought about visiting Suzaku's grave. After all, he heard that forget-me-nots were in season.

**Piece**

In many ways, it was a sacred bond, shared between Knight and Highness. In many ways, it was a bond of two loyal friends. And in many ways, it was undeniably suffocating.

To live on. That was the order that escaped his throat, activating that terrible power, embedding it into his soul.

And he did live. He lived, and lived, and lived until he begged for death to take him.

But he lived.

It was not always like this. At times, he considered the vile command the last connection he has left. The last piece of him that remained up until the day that not even the Geass would save him from his expected fate.

And he would die. Then, along with his body and remnants of his soul, the last piece of his emperor would perish with him.

**Hands**

It was hard to believe that those delicate hands, supple to the touch and as elegant and gracious as its owner, was stained with blood.

The once small hands that he grasped within his own when the older boy stumbled to trail him up the hilly terrain of his childhood paradise, was now covered with sin.

He desperately wished to hold that hand once more, to see and feel nothing but the delight of an innocent soul. But the hand that he held with him now, though still dear to him as ever, was tainted with unforgivable acts. He was no fool. He knew that no matter how many times you wash, the crimson splatters, the scarlet dripping from your fingertips, it will always be there.

Ivory hands, once so pure…

But, he looked upon his own hands and saw that they were sodden with blood as well.

**1****st**** Date – SuzaLuluSuza**

If ever there was a crueler being than the devil itself, it would have to be the very force that drove that night's incidents in its path.

Suzaku, being the ever honest and honorable man that he so tried to be, heeded dear Nunally's words. After all, it was only their first date, so keeping things PG-13 shouldn't be too hard, right?

It was just too bad that events were nose-diving straight into Rated R.

When things started to go bad in the restaurant, Suzaku's instincts repeated the once-innocent- girl-turned-momma-bear's instructions. Though, it didn't help that they chose a private booth, and though there was plenty of room, Lelouch insisted to sit as close to Suzaku as possible. It also didn't help that Lelouch tried to feed him and kept 'accidentally' missing his mouth, only to have the prince lick the substance away. But Suzaku was a man of his word. So, no matter how much Lelouch kept leering at him and making suggestive and double-meaning comments, he stood firm. Though, he almost crumbled when Lelouch started _touching_ him in places better not mentioned.

By the time they left the restaurant, his hormones were throttling him. But he made it out alive. Lelouch remained untouched.

Lelouch, however, didn't seem deterred by this at all. In fact, Suzaku could have sworn there was an eerie glint in his eye, one that would rival Nunally's sudden personality flip in terms of scariness.

It was when they entered the movies did Suzaku feel that he was going to die.

If Nunally wasn't going to kill him, the humiliation would. Both boys, not really fond of cinematic entertainment, blindly selected a horror/slasher film. And whose brilliant idea was it to watch movies when they clearly didn't have a strong liking for them? Suzaku. For the sake of keeping the date-like atmosphere. And whose brilliant idea was it to choose the cheapest movie in the theatre? Lelouch. For the sake of having an almost-empty dark room with his boyfriend.

Now, though Suzaku was a trained soldier, dragged into the line of fire more times than he's gone to school, even Achilles had his weakness. His Achilles' heel?

Horror movies.

So, it did not do well at all that while he promised he would keep his hands off of his boyfriend, he was currently clinging onto his small frame while burying his head in Lelouch's chest.

Not that Lelouch minded. In fact, when the hilarity of it all passed, a genius plan was concocted. He comforted his boyfriend, rubbing small circles in his back (among other places), and whispered words of comfort (his warm breath against the shell of Suzaku's ear) and lines of, "Okay, he's done…" and "It's over, you can look now―wait―okay, now you can look."

Of course, Suzaku wasn't entirely unaware of Lelouch's advances. After all, how could he not notice when Lelouch's 'comforting' hand was a little too close to a particularly sensitive area. So, he was only mildly surprised when Lelouch asked him: "Would you like me to distract you?"

The question itself presented Suzaku with Lelouch's true intentions clearly without the wicked grin, lust-glazed eyes, and sultry tone. But those aspects didn't really help his situation in the least.

Still, Suzaku could only nod. And with that, Lelouch's warm lips crashed against his own.

It wasn't long before their current positions were switched, as Suzaku had finally reached the acme of his repression.

And it wasn't long before Lelouch's gasps, moans, and screams mingled with the shrieks of horror of the unfortunate victims that met their fate in the hands of a chainsaw-wielding maniac. And needless to say, Lelouch left the theatre quite the happy man. Bruised in some areas, limping, hoarse from vocal exertion, disheveled in appearance, and smelled of the mix of his and Suzaku's 'essence', not to mention the fact that he was not to mention the fact that he was _filthy_,but he was happy nonetheless.

And Suzaku?

He was concocting his own scheme. One that would hopefully save him from the little Nunally's wrath.

**1****st**** Date – LuluSuzaLulu**

Lelouch, having gone through many trials, witnessing the horrors of the world, and seen the hearts, minds, and bodies of men and women alike broken and used, concluded that there is no God. It was only that night that he was proved wrong. There is a god.

And he was laughing at him.

Being Zero, he had many terrifying encounters, and he made it through all in one piece. Although, being Lelouch Lamperouge, who had a little sister to protect and an address easy enough to locate, he couldn't help but be unnerved by the woman's threat.

Suzaku apparently held her opinion in high esteem, as he spoke kindly of her and said she was likewise kind to him. So, it was Lelouch's guess that breaking a promise from her wouldn't bode too well with Suzaku. Albeit grudgingly, he decided that, since it _was_ their date and all, he wouldn't ravish Suzaku like he originally planned. But that was alright. He loved to spend time with his boyfriend, regardless of the activity (as long as it didn't involve exercise).

That and he had plans to have his wicked way with him once he gained Cecile's trust.

He was Zero, the ideal of cool, calm, and willpower.

But, oh! How his poor hormones suffered…

It never ceased to amaze him how his best friend since that summer of his childhood, who enlisted himself in the military and probably witnessed much more horrors than himself, could still preserve that air of sweet innocence and naïveté. He thought it was merely a mask that he forced upon himself, but in reality, it was the single part of him that was untouched by the cruel world. And Lelouch discovered he loved that part of Suzaku dearly.

Which was why Suzaku was one nervous blush and stuttered sentence away from being jumped by Lelouch.

It was only natural. This was Suzaku's first date, so it was clearly natural to be nervous. But was it natural for your hormones to go overdrive every time your boyfriend blushed crimson with anxiety?

For a seventeen-year-old boy, Suzaku resembled that of a nervous thirteen-year-old girl. And for the oddest reason, Lelouch was endeared by it. He really did want to take the boy right then and there…

But for Cecile's (pride's) sake, he didn't.

It was unbefitting for a soldier to be clumsy, no matter what the situation. This applied with handling food. When the pair was served with their meal at the restaurant of their choice, Suzaku made the unfortunate move of eating when Lelouch asked, "So, after this…my place or yours?"

Needless to say, the poor boy chocked. After being saved by Lelouch, who executed a flawless demonstration of the Heimlich maneuver, Lelouch explained whether he wanted to go straight to his dorm or come home with Lelouch and maybe converse with Nunally before he retired for the night.

Suzaku flushed a deep rouge color that made Lelouch's insides melt. Seeing their close proximity, and promptly expelling any lecherous thoughts from his head, he asked if Suzaku wanted a glass of water to ease his throat. The latter, insisting he could retrieve it himself, made one of the most embarrassing blunders during a first date: He spilled the liquid. Right onto Lelouch's pants. In the groin area.

One of Suzaku's initial reactions (right after being completely humiliated, and right before squeaking out _gomen nasai_'s ) was to wipe the area dry. As awkward as the situation had been, it seemed to have gotten worse by a hundred fold. It didn't help that Suzaku was still as arousing as ever to Lelouch's eyes, and only seemed to tease his fantasies when he insisted that it would dry quicker if Lelouch took his pants off.

After that little fiasco, the rest of the dinner went by smoothly, and Suzaku began to ease up a bit more, much to Lelouch's relief and his hormone's distaste. Thankfully, Lelouch's pants were black, so even the water mark was a minor setback.

Everything was going fine once more. Until the movies.

Scary movies were always a major score for men. They get to sit back and have their dates cling to them and beg for comfort that they're always more than happy to give.

So, it was natural for Lelouch to be mentally cheering when Suzaku clung to him. He was dancing the Cha-Cha in his head when Suzaku buried his head in his chest, but oh man… it took every drop of his willpower not to take him then and there when Suzaku crawled onto his lap.

Having a lap-full of Suzaku, shuddering and holding onto him for dear life, would have been a wet dream come true. Every intake of breath, tremor, and whimper sent waves of arousal coursing southward. It didn't at all help that Suzaku seemed to be unknowingly rubbing against him either. Lelouch could do nothing but allow it, lest one false move have Cecile's trust (and his pride) fly out the window.

After the movie, when Suzaku all but dashed out of the room, Lelouch gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for not losing his self control, while his hormones promised him a slow and painful death if they were not satisfied soon.

Although, when he found Suzaku, teary-eyed, cheeks redden with mortification, and profusely (cutely) apologizing for his behavior, his hormones were enthralled once more.

They walked to Suzaku's dorm in silence, due to the traumatizing embarrassment the younger endured and the sexual suppression the elder had to tolerate.

They did, however, hold hands until they stood by the door.

"Well, tonight was certainly…interesting…" Lelouch commented. He immediately wanted to take it back when he saw Suzaku visible flinch.

"I-I'm really sorry Lelouch…about everything…I-I'll make it up to you! And…maybe…"

"There's nothing to apologize for." He embraced the younger boy, and for the longest time, he felt nothing but peace, contentment, Suzaku, and his warmth as he returned the embrace. "Absolutely nothing to apologize for…"

Pulling back, Lelouch noted that Suzaku had lost the embarrassed blush, although his cheeks were still dusted pink. He also noted the breathtaking smile that played on his lips and the warm affection in his eyes.

With that, he smiled as well. "You shouldn't be so nervous. It's just me."

Mumbling, Suzaku looked away. "It's not because it's 'just you'. It's because it _is_ you."*

Something snapped the moment Suzaku spoke those words, and whatever Lelouch was about to do, which was apparently leaning forward to kiss Suzaku, said boy cut him off with a surprising question.

"Uhm…this'll sound really…lame…but…this time, can I kiss you?" The blush was back, but at least he could look Lelouch in the eye this time.

"Do you even need to ask?"

With that, Suzaku closed the gap. And if something snapped before, this time, something detonated.

The kiss was short, sweet, and chaste. Yet, it impaired Lelouch's judgment, hazed his thoughts, struck his senses and most of all, let his hormones run amuck.

So, when Suzaku invited him in, he eagerly followed. Then, he proceeded to lock the door and shut off the lights.

Moments later, muffled cries escaped through the walls.

* * *

Eh…I kinda killed Ceremony with the C.C being some weird-ass fairy godmother/ enchantress set under a curse…but what can I say? I'm rusty :

About Macha…she's complete based off of the game Mabinogi. XD If you've ever played it, you know what I'm talking about. There is a Macha in Irish legends, but I think the story greatly differs. And I may have altered the story in Mabinogi as well. And the girl? Eh…whoever she is, she isn't me o.o And I thought the name Roselle was pretty…

In Fake Flowers, it was a conversation I had in real life. I was passing by a cemetery that always had vibrant flowers, only to realize up close that all the flowers were fake. I thought it was pretty sad, actually. If anyone wants to know the meaning of forget-me-nots, it's as the name implies: Remember me forever.

And yes. The line in 1st Date - LuluSuzaLulu is so over-used. But I love it. I didn't really like the way this one came out, though…it may be because it's really late right now…

Ah, I am very, very, very sorry about such a late update x.x I have excuses, but…they're just excuses…

Christmas break is self-explanatory…

The week after that, I had finals (on my birthday too). And now, since we're starting the new semester, I probably won't update as much either since I'm going to have one of the strictest teachers on campus D: so I apologize for the people that actually read this…

And…I got into watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)…if anyone knows the date for the second season of the anime, please tell? :D

But, I WILL update. No matter…how late .

Oh, Happy Belated Christmas/New Year :D

Comments are loved/appreciated. Pointing out any errors will be of great help~ (Because, once again, I did this in the dead of night)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm terribly sorry…but as I've said, the work load's intense x.x I apologize for the length of these as well… I'm trying out the music challenge, so…ah…here it goes ._.

Warning: OOC (slight…I promise) and maybe some AU

Disclaimer: I make no profit off of this…only a miniscule sense of pride that I can semi-write semi-okay stories (in my opinion) by borrowing other people's characters :D

* * *

**Rainbow Veins – Owl City**

Snow fluttered to the earth in graceful silence. They walked beside each other, quietly enjoying the view of the frost that spread like a blanket in the boulevard. It was night, and the late hour accompanied by the rush of cold air that gently blew against them when they left the Student Council Room brought forth a calm and soothing feel. It was hard to stay alert…

There weren't many days like this at all.

Lelouch, whose mind was ever restless from living three lives (one as a student, another as an ex-prince, and another as Zero), allowed himself to purely watch with silent admiration at the simple beauty of this time.

Suzaku, who was a ball of energy at almost any time (as he was not only trained to be ever vigilant, but it was partly due to his nature as well), said nothing. He smiled and walked along side his best friend, serene and content.

Even as children, there weren't many days like this. They fought, played, laughed, and squabbled. That was when they were children and when they had each other, before the world tore them apart.

And then they grew up.

Alone.

As they reached Lelouch's home, no one greeted them at the door. Deciding that it was too late to stay even for a little while, Suzaku began to take his leave.

Lelouch stopped him with a kiss.

Simple, chaste, affectionate, clumsy, sudden, and utterly breathtaking.

Yes, there weren't many days like this…

**Speechless–Lady Gaga**

The look of utter betrayal upon Suzaku's face was enough for Lelouch to regret everything.

The Geass, the Black Knights, the promise to C.C…everything.

The day before, Suzaku said he loved him. He returned his feelings wholeheartedly.

Today, Suzaku learned the truth. He learned everything. Everything.

Suzaku did not take back what he said. He loved Lelouch, and he meant it, and he dared not to have his love taken away. He no longer smiled, no longer laughed, and he could no longer follow his dream. To have his dream become a reality and destroy the Black Knights…to destroy Zero…

He gave up.

He no longer talked and he no longer loved. Lelouch took his love and betrayed it before he even spoke those three small words.

Lelouch was certain that something within Suzaku broke that day. Be it his heart or soul, two things that he had given to Lelouch, was shattered and irreparable.

**Defying Gravity –Wicked**

He accepted.

The Geass, the power he needed to finally bring this corrupt society to an end. He would do this for Nunally (dear, sweet Nunally…), for the world, for…

Suzaku…

Suzaku, who died at the hands of those who took his country, who died with at the sickening sound of a gun's crack, who died through a wicked twist of fate that brought them there, who died protecting him from the very people he served and despised, who…died.

He accepted the power without hesitation.

He would achieve the impossible.

With this power, who knows how it will corrupt him, how it will turn the wheels of fate, and how it will all end.

All he knows is that no one will bring him down.

**Dead–My Chemical Romance**

His heart had stopped beating. It had been awhile since it last pulsed. The mourners, those truly close to him (minus the witch, although she could be stalking the ceremony from a distance) gathered and wept.

Suzaku, behind the mask of Zero, stared at the corpse, numb and impassive. Even in death, he was beautiful…

Did he get what he deserved?

It took awhile for Suzaku to answer that question. Through all his sins, lies, betrayal…was death really his punishment?

Or did it not suffice?

He caught sight of Milly and Kallen, both grieving.

They loved him.

Did Lelouch return their affections? Would they ever get the opportunity to tell him? Would they meet in heaven? Or did fate condemn them to separate destinies?

'A triangle of star-crossed lovers…what a cliché tragedy,' he thought bitterly. He did not include C.C, for he was sure that he would never cross paths with the amber-eyed witch ever again, despite the fact that she harbored unrequited feelings of love for Lelouch.

In truth, many loved Lelouch. And in the end, he decided that none of that mattered enough to keep him on this earth. Did he ever fall in love? Suzaku didn't know.

He saw the irony of it. The fact that all Nunally ever wanted was a world where she and Lelouch could live together and be happy. The fact that the one who was adored and cared for by so many became the sacrificial lamb that granted the world peace and left those who truly loved him to lead a life that sacrificed their individual happiness and for the sake of this new world that he had created.

It was unfair.

And that was why when Suzaku had shut the door behind him and removed the mask that suffocated him during those long hours burst out laughing. It wasn't happy, as he was commanded to forfeit such rights. It was ironic, it was bitter, it was muffled by cold and unsympathetic walls…but he laughed. He laughed until drops of anguish flowed down his cheeks.

This must be a joke. A comedy designed by the cruel gods for their sick entertainment.

Those sadists.

His existence, Lelouch's sacrifice, and the life he must now lead…

It's all a sick joke.

_If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?_

**Toxic–Britney Spears**

It was a secret sin, an irresistible passion.

Skin on skin, mouth on mouth, hands everywhere, tongues seeking, teasing, playing, minds swimming with ecstasy, teeth clashing, nerves lit aflame, and desperate need for more, more, _more_…

Did it begin with a taste? A sight? A smell? A touch? A feel?

It didn't matter. All five senses were focused and overwhelmed. This wasn't the time for rationality, questioning, or thinking. This was time to utilize those senses, making their hearts beat faster, their moans escalate, and bring them to that euphoric high that would leave them sated until that demanding impulse brought them together in a secluded area, far away from prying eyes and ears.

They were so close now, and it pained them both to know it. But lately, these sessions had become more frequent, as if an addiction has taken hold of their minds, scratching at the back of their throat and grating at their nerves until they have given in to indulging the need of its drug.

And every single time, they didn't hesitate to succumb.

**7 Things-Miley Cyrus (A/N: Personally, I dislike her…but the song popped up on my MP3 anyways…)**

Sometimes, Suzaku seriously wondered why he stuck by Lelouch.

At best, his friend was tolerable.

At worst, he could make a pacifist take a gun and point it at his head. Lelouch would likely call that person a hypocrite.

Under normal circumstances, he was vain (he would be too stubborn to admit it), stubborn, dogmatic (extremely so…), stubborn, lazy (everyday, he would find him at least asleep once in class), stubborn, prissy (_still _too stubborn to admit it), stubborn, a bit of an obsessive compulsive (even when forced to wear the dress for the cross-dresser's festival, he still wanted to make sure it was ironed, sewn properly and stain-free), a whiner (when it comes to anything that requires physical exertion as well as Milly's schemes) and very, very, _very…_stubborn.

Sometimes, Suzaku could almost hate Lelouch.

But…he supposed there were some good qualities Lelouch possessed.

Particularly when Lelouch had Suzaku turned into a writhing mass of hormones and want.

Oh yes…one last thing that he could hate about Lelouch…

He got Suzaku wrapped around his little finger.

And they both loved it.

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) –Nine Days (A/N: No, this song is not by Matchbox 20)**

Lelouch could never really see what the big deal was. The moment he flashed an innocent smile at a girl, politely declining her offer for a date or whatever she wanted to drag him off to, she and others' eyes would glaze over, as if not registering anything he said, sigh contentedly and dreamily, and stalk off.

He wasn't egotistical or anything, but he knew he was handsome (achingly so in the eyes of so many others), yet it puzzled him why they would react so positively at such a forced and false smile.

There were many smiles that he noted people would use.

The nervous smile, usually seen when a girl would try and gather the courage to talk to him. It would falter or fail completely when she would try to grope for the right words.

There was the flirty smile, the one most often seen by their very own Student Council President and other harpies that seemed to ooze lust for him. He tended to try and escape as soon as he caught sight of that telltale grin.

There was the little innocent smile, given to him by close friends and his little sister. He had come to love those pure smiles that expressed gentle affection. He welcomed that smile.

There were many more smiles that he came to recognize, though there was only one that would ever make his blood boil with outrage, making him lash out at the next being he comes in contact with.

The fake, happy smile that Suzaku would wear every day. The smile that was laced with hurt and pain.

It sickened him. It enraged him. It made him feel helpless. It drove him to insanity.

And it fueled Zero's wrath as well.

He hated that smile with a passion that rivaled the burning intensity of a thousand suns. But…the smiles that he loved the most?

The wide grin that accompanied a laugh, the shy little smile that any other person would have missed, the reassuring smile that highlighted eyes brimming with confidence and comfort.

When Suzaku really and truly smiled.

However, his absolute favorite is the smile that went with an "I love you."

**I'm Alive–Becca**

It was really amazing how he got through the day. The moment he arrived at his bed, he collapsed like a cold corpse. The day, like many others, was hectic.

At school, he had apparently disrespected a teacher (he was having an off day…he called her 'sensei' by mistake) had the misfortune of having the substitute teacher mispronounce his name (really…how hard was it to say Kururugi?), and to top it off, the sudden downpour left him wet and his homework doused.

Lelouch was also late that day, so conversing with his friend before class started was also out of the question. Strangely, Lelouch was in a sour mood the entire day and snapped at him every chance he got. If it had been Suzaku's fault, Lelouch really should have said something rather than have the Japanese boy act like a kicked puppy all day.

When the school day finally ended, Suzaku had dashed to the military base where he trained with the Lancelot. According to Cecile, his performance needed a bit of an improvement. According to Lloyd, those were the worst results the scientist ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on.

But, he was finally at home. He smiled, despite the day's events.

He sang in his native Japanese, *

"_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life,  
I'm Alive!"_

**Love Me Dead****–Ludo**

He would have loved to scoff at those silly girls. They all live in their deluded little world, the world where Lelouch Lamperouge was the perfect man, the ideal lover, and the paragon of a future husband.

How terribly wrong they are.

He was high maintenance, narcissistic, and mean.

He's awful.

Suzaku loves him.

Despite the warning signs that would go off in his head, Suzaku can't help but to love him anyways. Some days, it feels like he's killing him slowly, other's he feels as though he could die happy right then and there.

It was confusing. It was insane.

It was Lelouch's fault.

Like a double-edge sword, he's killing him. But at the same time, he's spiraling straight to heaven.

**Puppy Love–Perfume**

Being in a relationship…was harder than Suzaku had thought. Especially since it was with Lelouch. There were so many things that they had to make sure of so they won't be caught. There were many dangers and precautions they would have to take…

Suzaku had to keep himself from looking at Lelouch during class. Stolen glances could easily be interpreted as anything, but they didn't want to chance it. But, when green eyes took a casual glimpse at Lelouch's direction, he saw that Lelouch seemed perfectly normal.

Was he disappointed? Was he discomfited that he seemed to be the only one in this 'relationship' that seemed to act this way?

He wasn't sure.

Sometimes, Lelouch would act so casual that it made him want to scream. Many times that Suzaku they suggest they do something together, Lelouch would look away, neither accepting nor declining his proposal. Still, during their 'date', Lelouch would act so awkward.

It was endearing…in a way.

Suzaku would merely laugh to ease a bit of the tension, as if telling the world that they were just two friends. Still, when they're alone, Suzaku wastes no time.

"I love you."

Lelouch would flush red, turning away. "You're embarrassing."

Suzaku would smile.

Because when it was time for them to leave, in an angle where no one would see, Lelouch held Suzaku's hand.

_Zettai tekina shinrai to taishou tekina koudou  
Zetsubou tekina unmei ga aruhi koi ni kawaru  
Ippou tekina hyougen no tsunderation  
Kimi ga suki wakarinikui ne  
Papii rabu_

_an absolute trust with a contrasting action  
a hopeless fate turns into love one day  
a one way expression of tsunderation  
"I love you", it's hard to understand, isn't it?  
puppy love_

* * *

A/N: Okay, it's over… Was that too bad? Sorry for the lack of updates…again.

*=not going to pretend I know Japanese, and she did sing it in English, so I wouldn't know how the Japanese lyrics go…sorry x.x

In Puppy Love, I'm not all too sure about the lyrics. I got it from the internet so…ah…correct me if I'm wrong?

Uhm, please inform me if I have any grammar errors…seriously. This is un-beta'd, and I doubt I'll ever get a beta either :x


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I did say that updates would come late didn't I? But, I promised they'd come sooner or later (most likely the latter). All in all, again, sorry for the delay. As per usual, warnings of OOC, crack, and just randomness that may or may not make sense to a person of healthy levels of sanity. It...gets a lil M-ish around here. Just sayin. Oh, more LuluSuza here…I don't know…just in the mood for it, I guess. If that dun float your boat, then just click the back button~

Disclaimer: I think I've made it clear the last few chapters…

* * *

**Waltz***

To a trained soldier, dancing to the waltz was not hard. To a man who has trained under extreme levels of Japanese martial arts, regardless of the lack of a teacher, the classic dance was merely child's play. Still, that didn't mean that a sudden role reversal was easy to adjust to. That and the gawking crowd, many with jaws hanging agape and eyes wide as dinner plates, could not keep their whispers and murmurs to save their own lives.

Suzaku felt his eye twitch in annoyance and his face burn with humiliation. Not only was the Knight of Euphemia li Britannia dancing with Zero, (_THE_ Zero, leader of the Black Knights) he was also placed in a much more…compromising state. He was being led.

In the woman's position.

He dared not look to the man's concealed face. He knew that he'd only see his own mortification reflected on the lucid mask's surface. Despite the obstruction, Suzaku knew full well that an arrogant smirk was plastered on the terrorist's face.

Not to say that looking into the crowd was any better. The lot of them, mostly gossiping women, were whispering not-so-quietly and making not-so-discreet gestures indicating the bizarre pair waltzing their way to the center of the room.

"You dance quite well, given the circumstances." A soft chuckle escaped, resonating loud enough for only Suzaku to hear.

"I suppose that was a compliment", Suzaku bit out. Blood flowed to his cheeks, giving a more flustered rather than angered appearance.

"It was", he smoothly replied.

Jade irises cautiously met their tinted counterpart reflected on the mask. He suddenly cursed their height difference, Zero being at least a few inches taller than what his brown mop of curls could reach. "I suppose I should thank you for the compliment", he said evenly.

Suzaku gazed at the man, his steps never faltering, never missing a beat. He gazed as though he could very well penetrate the mask itself and see into the enigmatic man hidden from all others.

Very slightly, to an almost miniscule amount, the grip Zero had on Suzaku's back tightened and drew them ever so lightly closer. "Perhaps you should."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. Though the action was seemingly undetectable, and could have very well been a misunderstanding, he also took into account the very nature of the man he was dealing with. The very nature of the man that he is _dancing_ with. Although, little did Suzaku know, he knew Zero a lot more than he thought he did, but the person he was well acquainted with went by another name.

But, maybe a small part of his mind (or body) did recognize who Zero was. After all, the act of Zero trailing his fingers teasingly down lower than the small of Suzaku's back to the 'forbidden zone' was oddly familiar enough. So, Suzaku reacted the same way he did with his boyfriend Lelouch.

He unconsciously reached back for the wandering hand and promptly settled it in a more appropriate area.

Zero, stunned by the act and nonchalance on the oblivious knight's face merely danced along in silence. It was not until several moments later did Suzaku take notice of what had just occurred.

'_W-what the hell?!'_

**Music**

What a wonder music really is, Suzaku thought one day. It was a simple observation, brought on by his automatic response to the light-hearted and cheerful melody that rang from the school's halls. Soft, airy, and so wonderfully soothing that one might have thought that it was an old lullaby. It was peaceful enough to make one doze off and elicited such feelings of simple bliss to leave a smile on one's face as their minds depart from the conscious world to the realms of the impossible.

When he heard the piece come to an end, he stayed by the halls, waiting for the artist who so masterfully played. He couldn't say he was surprised to see Lelouch emerge from the room, eyes scanning the surrounding area as if in fear of predators. He caught sight of his friend who waved in greeting.

"That was great Lelouch! You know, you should play more often. The last one you did was amazing!" He smiled, warmly, affectionately at the other boy.

Lelouch's eyes grew listless upon Suzaku's mentioning of the last song he played, though it went unnoticed by the Japanese boy. Lelouch nodded, replying, "Thank you" in a monotone voice.

Suzaku titled his head in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no…I actually made that song as a, instrumental variation of an old nursery rhyme…"his voice drifted, but he laughed it off, brushing it aside as if his odd behavior never occurred. "Sorry, just a little…tired."

"I wonder how since you're always sleeping during class", Suzaku playfully accused.

And it went on from there. All the sorrow, pain, suffering, and secrets that gnawed and clawed at the back of their minds, at their sanity, were paid no heed. All was forgotten. At least for now. What a wonder…music does. To remember and to forget.

For Suzaku, it was to forget. He smiled, laughed, and enjoyed his time with his best friend, memories of the harsh reality temporarily lost.

For Lelouch, it was to remember. Songs mean different things to different people, after all. This is especially so when one knows the meaning of the melody.

'_Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down'_

And in this cruel game, surely one day all the pieces will topple.

**Exposed (A/N: I don't think Milly would be this cruel…)**

From the very beginning, Suzaku knew that exposure was inevitable. Lelouch, being the genius he is, knew that as well. Still, despite the former's reasons and excuses, the latter disregarded all of them. Was it an act of defiance or the burning passion to be with the one who he needs like the air he breathes? Or perhaps the dear genius lost a bit of brain cells. Love seems to have that effect on people.

Love kills. But hey, he's in love.

The both are. And both know that exposure was inevitable. However, none of them knew that an exposition was inevitable as well.

'_Damn Milly'_

Dear, devious Student Council President Milly, who so carefully installed security cameras to catch Suzaku being mauled by precious Student Council pet Arthur in front of the entire student body in an act of vengeance to Suzaku, who skipped out on at least four crucial (to Milly they were crucial) school events. Lelouch, having mysteriously vanished at the last _five_ events, was why he was in the room too. And that was also why a long, tantalizing piece of yarn to attract Arthur was taped to his back.

Sure it was somewhat cruel. But hey, years from now, they'll look back on this day and have a good laugh.

Well, maybe.

When a good number of the student body was before the enormous screen of the assembly hall, Milly hit the power button and the screen flickered to life. The Student Council President was already half guilty, half giddy.

What she had expected to catch on film was Suzaku chasing after Arthur, who in turn is chasing Lelouch, or rather the yarn attached to Lelouch. She expected hilarity to ensue, mass destruction (that the boys would later clean), yelling, fits of panic and pain (cats claws are awfully sharp), and maybe a few laughs. The student body was, after all, promised with entertainment for this after-school production.

Oh, they got entertainment. But of a different kind.

The first image that appeared onscreen left everyone speechless. The school's most sought-after male was lip-locking. With another male. An eleven to be exact. Needless to say, many females were quite devastated, though the pleased moan that escaped their object of unrequited affection (obsession, really) kept them hanging onto a spider's thread from an utter breakdown.

Lip-lock was a very much appropriate term for their actions. It didn't seem like any one of them would give up any time soon as though some magnetic force had them glued to each other. The kisses were fierce and fervent, their hands exploring each other's bodies, tugging and pulling at clothes, desperate for more heat, more friction, more of the other, and most likely, a bed.

The table was sturdy, but it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

Still, Suzaku had Lelouch pinned to the smooth wooden surface, the ex-prince using the position to his benefit. He pressed their bodies together, both moaning at the contact. From what the audience could clearly see (thank you, High Definition) Lelouch had wrapped his legs around Suzaku's waist and, to the absolute amazement of the student body, _grinded _against the other boy, eliciting a low moan to spill forth from Suzaku's parted lips. From the one second that Lelouch's captive lips were released, they immediately ravaged the smooth plane of skin on Suzaku's neck.

Moans, whimpers, growls, mewls, gasps, pants, and other sweet, lust driven noises made the audience's mouths go dry and others water. Britannian or Eleven, no one could deny that this was hot. And the unsuspecting entertainers had even yet to discard any clothing, much to the displeasure of the audience's majority.

Their movements, though heated, were not sloppy and uncoordinated. They were precise, each boy knowing how to draw forth just the right reaction from the other, as though this act was practiced many times before. By now, the entire crowd was mesmerized, each person wanting more and more from this erotic display. It was a shame it had to end.

"_L-lelouch! We…ahhn…have to st-stop!"_ Suzaku's voice reverberated through the room, the students taking more note on the breathiness and half desperate, half frustrated tone. A small, disappointed whine escaped his partner.

Lelouch, though taking his sweet time, reluctantly drew back and smirked at the rather impressive love bite on his boyfriend's neck. He drew the other boy in another slow, sensual kiss, groaning deeply before releasing him.

"_My place tonight?"_ Many a fan girl squealed, the whole school erupting in either protest or excitement. That, of course, did not go unnoticed by the pair.

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't― WHAT IS THAT?!" _Suzaku jabbed a shaking finger in the direction of the 'hidden' camera. Those two made quite an adorable pair of red strawberries.

"_MILLY!"_

**Coin**

A coin was a fitting symbol of life. It represents chance, something that every being lives through every day. The fifty-fifty chance of an occurrence that either leads to a negative outcome or a positive one that ultimately leads one's destiny. It also represents those around us. Human nature; there is always some hidden aspect completely unaware and overlooked by ordinary beings that only look upon the surface instead of the other side.

Kallen was well acquainted with that term. In school, she lived the life of a wealthy Britannian with many loving friends and intelligence up to par with the school's resident geniuses. She was lovely, with many suitors, and played her role of a dainty and delicate flower very well.

Then, there was the other side of the coin. The side of Kallen that belonged to and with the Black Knights.

She loved the rush. The feeling of excitement and adrenaline pulsing through her veins as she controlled the Knightmare, loved the feeling of invincibility as she expertly maneuvered and outmatched any Britannian that came her way. It was near intoxicating. She was devoted to their cause, but she could not deny her love of the battlefield. It was what she loved and what she did best.

Two sides of a coin, complete opposites, heads and tails.

Was it fitting that she was also torn between two affections?

Her heart beat accelerated, her head grew light, and the knots in her stomach tightened. Which heart was so affected by the mere presence of this one particular boy? The Kallen that everyone smiled at and adored at the academy. The ordinary and wonderful Kallen Stadtfeld.

And which boy did this heart call to? Lelouch.

Perfect Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch, who all those silly girls fawned at. Lelouch, who really lived up to what Shirley came to see him as―a prince. Lelouch, who made Kallen's heart flutter in an obnoxious way that made a part of her retch in disgust at her behavior.

Still, she could not help it.

Then, there were times where she felt as though all her blood rushed to her face, leaving her with a scarlet blush. There were times where she could not distinguish between inspiring awe and respect and blind, foolish, and dangerous infatuation. There were even times where she felt as though her heart was beating so fast that she was sure _he_ would hear it. This heart belonged to that of Kallen Kouzuki.

This heart wished to belong to Zero. Ironic, no? Two complete opposite sides of the coin have come to love two opposite men. One, the perfect man to marry and love, the other, a cold, calculating, and powerful man; one that she would follow to the ends of the earth and back.

Though it may have taken some time, Kallen did finally find some sort of connection between the two; after all, there had to be something in common that had attracted her to both.

Who knew the connection would be another man?

She realized it, one day, when she happened upon Lelouch, staring out the window intently at something below on the grounds. An almost unreadable expression was on his face. She could not describe it, but if she would have to guess, it would have to be a look of quiet adoration. When the bell rang, he stood and left, walking somewhat hurriedly out the door. Curiously, she looked down from the exact spot where Lelouch sat and directly below, there she saw Suzaku, dozing off under a tree with a book spread over his torso and papers scattered about. She had giggled at the sight, finding it almost cute.

Later in the evening, when the Black Knights were on the move, they had been cornered by Britannian soldiers, and as always, that _damn_ white Knightmare was there, ready for battle. This time, she was sure she was going to take down that Knightmare once and for all. Of course, someone just had to intervene right before the final blow that would save one and kill other, she was ordered to retreat by none other than Zero. Grudgingly, she obeyed his command and escaped with heavy damages inflicted by her opponent.

At the base, she encountered the strange young woman with amber eyes and a lazy smile.

"You're wondering why he called you to retreat, aren't you." It wasn't a question at all; she knew so.

Kallen did not answer. C.C stretched like a cat and wore the expression of one to match. Before she stalked out, she said to Kallen without looking at her, "Do you know who pilots that Knightmare? If and once you do, you'll understand why he did what he did." And before Kallen could reply, she was out the door.

Some time after that incident, the identity of the Knightmare pilot was revealed. Kallen laughed bitterly; the echo of her anguish did not dull the ache in her heart.

Suzaku Kururugi…the one and only Suzaku Kururugi.

It was an odd twist of fate. As odd as it was cruel.

And when Zero's identity was revealed, she wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Everything made sense now!

Of course, that did nothing for her breaking heart.

**Fracture (100 words exactly)**

It was strange…how they came to be together. There, in each other's arms they lay, content, serene, perfect.

One, who hid behind a machine and hypocritical morals to conceal sins and perhaps even a broken sanity.

The other, who hid behind a mask and the people he controlled to conceal his own evils and imperfections.

Both just as corrupt as the other.

Yes, the world had broken them down, built them up, and eroded what was left. In the end, they laid there. Two fractured pieces that fit together perfectly. A flawed puzzle of two fragments.

Each broken, together whole.

**Contract**

Suzaku should have known that this agreement, in time, would come to bite him in the ass. Said agreement was between him and his _dear_ lover. Both parties agreed that if they were to make this relationship work, then both were obligated to sacrifice time and effort. So if someone, oh let's say…broke off a date because they had an emergency in the army base to attend to, then the other was given the opportunity to have control over the former to repent for their actions.

Yes, it was a rather harsh agreement, but he accepted nonetheless.

That was his first mistake and, as he predicted, it bit him in the ass a week later.

"Comfy?" a voice purred. Suzaku did not tear his gaze away from the ceiling; he was certain that Lelouch's smug little smirk was plastered on his devious face.

Not that Suzaku really blamed him. He was pretty sure that if the situation had been switched, he'd be just as…well not really. After all, this was Lelouch. _Suzaku_ would never have Lelouch bound to the bed with freaking handcuffs while donning _fucking _seifuku.

Well, at least he wasn't gagged.

"I believe I asked you a question, Suzaku." Lelouch had climbed onto the bed and onto Suzaku, hovering mere inches above him. This caused the Japanese boy to flush with uncertainty. Lelouch never acted this way before. A more than noticeable hardness poking him in the thigh made the captive boy gulp.

He did mention fucking right? No? Just the Japanese school girl uniform and bondage? Oh, well yeah. There will be eventual fucking. Once Lelouch has had his fun of course.

"Hm? No need to be stubborn", Lelouch murmured. He pressed his lips to Suzaku's un-reluctant ones, eyes open to watch his lover succumb. Indeed, within milliseconds, Suzaku's lips moved against his own and lost some of the tension in the slow, languid kiss. His lips parted and allowed Lelouch's tongue to enter as he was already lost in the heated moment. His lover's heady taste was more than enough to drive away any lingering thoughts. Lelouch made sure of that.

When Lelouch pulled away, he was more than pleased to see the lust hazed eyes, scarlet blush, hear the sound of ragged breathing, and the needy whimper that passed through lips, red from kissing. He was just as pleased when he received no resistance as his hands traveled down to Suzaku's thigh. A sharp intake of breath however indicated that Suzaku would soon be fully aware of the situation. It certainly was fortunate that his boyfriend happened to be easily distracted.

He brought his lips to a particularly sensitive area on the smooth caramel neck, his breath hot against the flesh. He inwardly chuckled as he heard a choked moan erupt from Suzaku's throat. He kissed the spot softly before thoroughly assaulting the skin. Suzaku released a cry of pleasure, tugging at the bonds to free him. All the while, Lelouch's hand was already halfway up the skirt, delighting in his lover's responsive body.

It was definitely worth planning the Black Knight's attack a few days earlier to match the exact same day as their date.

He smirked in victory, taking full advantage of their little contract.

**Regret**

If you were to ask Suzaku Kururugi if he felt any regret, he wouldn't answer. The reason for that is because Suzaku Kururugi does not exist. All that is left is a body and mask. The body has no identity. The mask does. The mask is Zero, and the body is nothing.

If you were to ask Zero if he felt any regret, he would say no. Zero does not regret what he had done. Zero killed the 'mad' emperor and restored peace to the world by his order. He does not regret the deed of ridding the world of Lelouch Lamperouge, the mastermind behind the rebellion, the mastermind of this entire scheme. The death of Suzaku Kururugi and the birth of the new Zero was all part of his plan after all. He has no regrets, for he is what his emperor commands him to be to the very end.

Still, perhaps a part of Suzaku still lives, deep in the recesses of Zero's mind.

The part that will forever be with his emperor, his king. The part of him that regrets beyond all of his being, despite what little there is left. The part of him that is the most human and the most tainted. It is the part of him that is still to this day remains influenced by Geass.

_Live on_ he had commanded.

So, maybe Suzaku does still exist. He may exist as a small piece, but a part of Zero nonetheless.

And he will forever regret.

**Spectacle**

Euphemia sighed the sixteenth time this night. Lilac irises observed the pair from the side, a light fit of jealousy blossoming from within her. It just wasn't fair. She pouted and bit her lip as her knight kept his focus solely on the man before him. Of course, it would not bode well to keep your eyes off a terrorist mere inches away, but _still._

Suzaku never had his attention rapt this intensely. Not even for her.

"Keeping an eye on the enemy, are we?" Euphy turned to see her sister Cornelia, who scrutinized the pair with keen eyes.

She laughed half-heartedly. "Sister, Zero is not the enemy, at least for tonight. We're all here to have a good time!" She wished she could actually mean what she said. The longer she smiled, the harder it was keeping it there.

"That's where you're wrong, Euphy. He was the enemy from the very moment he killed our brother, and remains the enemy to this very moment. Especially now." Cornelia's eyes narrowed as Suzaku began speaking to the masked man.

The princess cocked her head to the side, evidently confused. "Now? Why especially now?"

Moments later, Cornelia gestured to the stunning spectacle of Zero getting a little too friendly with her sister's knight.

Euphemia was flabbergasted (though she was pleased to see her knight remove the offending hand to a more suitable location).

Cornelia shook her head. "Dear sister, love is a battleground and if you are to clash against Zero, you best prepare yourself for war."

Euphy merely stared, shaken with silent fury as the couple danced on.

* * *

A/N: This did not go according to plan at all…ah well, hope you liked it anyways.

*= If any of you are confused about where Suzaku put Zero's hand, he put it on his upper/mid back where it belongs XD

I'm afraid I'm losing my touch…and as you can plainly see, I cannot write smut (or anything really) to save my life. Ever had a perfectly good story in your head, then when you come to put it all together, it comes out as…bleh? If you have, then you'll know how I'm feeling. But, I still hope that this is something to any of you.

To Whom It May Concern, no― I'm not dead and neither is this fic…or series of compiled stories. I'm not giving up on writing and I'll be around for as long as I have some easy teachers and classes. (In fact, I had made another fic for all you Kuroshitsuji fans… eh? It's wrong to advertise other fics from different animes? Oh well, it's a free country) -- If that offends or annoys anyone, I apologize and I blame it on my lack of sleep. I only write this stuff very late at night.

Read and review if you care to do so…pointing out grammatical errors would be nice too~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, here's to another extremely late update (I've had finals and trouble with bio so…yeah, school doesn't like me…) But, I'm happy to say that I'm satisfied with my grades overall. I only hope you guys would be too with this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't ask…

* * *

**Tick-Tock**

He's had a lot of time to himself lately; lots of time to muse and ponder. He mostly did just that: think. Contrary to what many may believe, he did that a lot. Think, that is.

He's thought about why seeing his best friend (at least almost) everyday seemed to make going to a Britannian school filled with hate and prejudice worth it. He's wondered why it honestly hurts him so much when he knows Lelouch is against him being in the military(Suzaku thought that after years of 'that makes absolutely no sense' being drilled into his head that he'd be used to it by now). He's thought about why living to see tomorrow suddenly became so much more important to him now that he's been reunited with Nunally, and especially Lelouch. _Especially Lelouch_…

That's the thought that pervades his mind the majority of the time.

Dodging the subject only to walk a full circle until he's back to square one became tiresome after a while, so he thought about it. It didn't take too long nor did it suddenly bash him on the head like a ton of bricks. Of course, after the answer looked him right in the eyes, he had to turn away. Then came the tug of war between denial and acceptance.

The latter was obviously victorious.

Time seemed both an enemy and an ally to this predicament. In time, Suzaku came to accept what always was and never will be (Lelouch will always be his friend, but never anything more than that), but with time, the pain of knowing he will always bear that ache in his heart became another harsh reality that his world was filled with.

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock… _

"_What's on your mind Suzaku?"_

"…_Nothing important…"_

**Sniff**

Normally, Arthur had a very sweet disposition towards everyone, with the exception to Suzaku of course, so when the feline sniffed, and then suddenly attacked a non-Suzaku person, this attracted curious eyes to the scene.

Lelouch rubbed his hand, pale flesh already red and swelling from the bite.

"That's odd, he's only ever bit Suzaku", Shirley pointed out.

The cat mewed, seated on Lelouch's chair.

Suzaku blinked. "I wonder what happened…"

The Student Council members each took a turn handling the cat, saving Lelouch and Suzaku for last. Each member, so far, came out unscathed. Upon Suzaku's turn, the expected bite followed by the expected yelp occurred, as well as a repeat of the act during Lelouch's turn.

"Well, whatever's wrong, it's not the cat. It's Lelouch", Rivalz stated.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious…", Lelouch grumbled, still nursing his previous and recent bite.

"Well…according to this, cats lack visual acuity, so sight isn't really their method of indication", Nina explained, turning the computer's screen to the others.

Kallen rolled her eyes. "You could have told us that before he bit Lelouch. Again."

"Well, what do they use?" Milly scanned the page until she came to her answer. She stifled a laugh.

"They primarily use scent", Nina read aloud.

"Scent? But why would…"

A rather awkward silence descended on the room.

"Uhm…?" Shirley started with a red face.

"I borrowed one of Suzaku's uniforms today", Lelouch explained. He ignored the look of relief that flashed through everyone's eyes. Suzaku exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why, what happened?" Shirley asked, ever concerned for her dear Lulu.

Suzaku looked like he wanted to crumple up and disappear right then and there. Lelouch coughed. "It got…torn", he answered simply. He thought for a moment. "And a little dirty", he added.

And they left it as that.

**Contradiction**

Their relationship was many things, but above all else, it was a contradiction.

Two friends, two lovers, two enemies.

One, a Britannian _Prince_, leader of the Black Knight's Rebellion.

The other, Japanese, an_ Eleven, _fighting in the Britannian Military.

Beneath the war, the bloodshed, the hatred, the betrayal, did love even exist between the two?

The answer is yes.

A passion born and thriving despite the weight of everything else. They can't say it hasn't been tainted, smeared and drenched in their wrongs and sufferings. But it's there nonetheless.

They say you only get to truly love someone once, and that you're lucky to ever find them. That really goes to question this: Is Cupid blind? Does he select his victims with dizzy aim, sears the heart, their cries of agony gone unheard through deaf or uncaring ears? Or is dear Eros a mad sadist, grinning wickedly as lovers' tragedies unfold? Perhaps, not everyone deserves a happy ending.

You can say that before, both were blind to the consequences, ready to abandon any thought of what could wrong. That was then.

Now, they've opened their eyes, but they do not hesitate to close them when reality becomes far too much.

Love is the real contradiction.

Love is blind, and best befits the dark.

But, if love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.* [Read the A/N at the end of the story. Seriously.]

**Reflex**

Lelouch smirked, sauntering to the side of the bed where a sleeping Suzaku laid. His lips were parted, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Lelouch brushed back brown locks, smiling softly at the slumbering face.

"Just like sleeping beauty", he murmured affectionately.

He leaned forward, his lips eager to meet with _his _sleeping beauty's…

That was, until a gun was pointed to his head.

"Move and you die…" Suzaku growled sleepily. Well, this shattered his fantasy.

"Uh…Suzaku?" Of course _his_ sleeping beauty just had to sleep with a _gun_…

Suzaku blinked rapidly before he finally locked eyes with Lelouch. "Oh, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you that as soon as you put the gun away."

"Sorry; reflex."

**Aftermath – SuzaLulu (Really LuluSuza though…)**

"Suzaku, please explain to me what this is", Nunally demanded softly. Lelouch snuggled into the pillows on the couch; probably passed out there since last night. His disheveled shirt revealed enough skin to expose a few peculiar looking bruises, which the dear little sister was indicating to.

The poor brunet gulped. "Uhm…" He looked around nervously, pleading to Sayako for assistance. The maid merely shook her head. Of course she was in on this. Who else would inform Nunally of the love bites on her dear brother and tie him to a chair to prevent escape?

"I-I…"

"Now, now Suzaku…I really did hope that you would keep your word on our little agreement…"

'_Our _agreement _wasn't fair!_', he thought desperately. Of course, he wouldn't live long if he actually shrieked that out at her. So far, Suzaku could only wish that by some stroke of luck, something would intervene.

Thankfully, Lelouch chose the ever opportune time to rouse from his sleep. Suzaku tried to conceal his hope as amethyst eyes fluttered open. His hopes were dashed, however, as soon as a perverted smirk wormed its way to his savior's lips.

Still dazed with sleep, he was unaware of Nunally's and Sayako's presence and focused on his bound boyfriend. Suzaku tried to desperately wriggle his way out of the chair, but unfortunately, he would have to break the furniture to release himself, and he was sure that he'd never hear the end of it from either sibling if he destroyed their property.

"My, my…this for me?" Lelouch had a predatory gleam in his eyes as he strolled languidly to where Suzaku sat. By then, Sayako had protectively covered Nunally's ears.

'_Nooo! You see that? He's the pervert! Not me!_' He cringed as Lelouch sat on his lap and lazily sucked, bit and kissed on the skin on his neck, causing Suzaku to involuntarily groan. He often, on several occasions. wished that Nunally could see...this was one of these times.

'_Why…why?_' he glanced behind Lelouch to find that Nunally and Sayako had retreated back to the kitchen.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Lelouch suggested a little less than innocently.

Suzaku already felt that twinge of dread slither up his spine. But Lelouch's hand sliding down his pants proved to be much more pressing matters.

Suzaku merely moaned in response.

.

"Sayako, what happened back there?" Nunally asked.

"Lelouch only wanted some privacy with Suzaku-san. I'm sure they're fine." Sayako smiled.

"Ah…oh, did you remember to untie him?"

"…like I said, I'm sure they're fine."

**Aftermath - LuluSuza**

Lelouch wasn't quite sure why he was here…bound to a chair…while a very irate looking scientist was glaring at him with the smoldering intensity of pure wrath. He did vaguely notice, however, that the other scientist, Lloyd, looked either very indifferent, or slightly amused at his situation.

Cecile smiled sweetly at Lelouch, but the aura of danger was still present. "So, did you two have fun last night, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch played it cool. After all, how would she know what _events_ took place that night.

'_What an event that was…'_, Lelouch thought to himself, a light blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"It went rather well, Ms. Croomy. Suzaku and I had a wonderful time", he replied politely.

Lloyd chuckled. "I'm sure you did…" That earned him a not-so-subtle smack upside the head.

Cecile smiled, "Well, it's good to hear that you two are enjoying your time alone."

Lelouch nodded. "I appreciate your concern, but rest assured that we had a perfectly good time."

"Oh…is that so…" Cecile murmured. She turned away, so Lelouch couldn't make out the expression of pure outrage on her face.

"Suzaku called, by the way. He said he couldn't come today." At that, Lelouch felt as though Armageddon had just arrived.

Lloyd couldn't hold in his amusement. "He was complaining that he was too _sore_ to work the Lancelot today."

Lelouch gulped.

Cecile grinned maliciously.

Lloyd burst into fits of laughter.

**Dictionary**

Adoration: noun. A great feeling of love, devotion, and respect.

Lelouch felt this particular feeling every single time he and Suzaku were alone. This feeling was usually accompanied with sweet, tender kisses on his face, lips, and everywhere his lover's sugar-sweet lips could reach.

Passion: noun. Any powerful or compelling emotion of feeling, as love or hate.

Suzaku only felt this on two occasions. With two different people.

With Lelouch, it was a powerful and amorous, this desire. It drove him to the edge of oblivion and the brink of nirvana. His heart would drum in his ears, his thoughts would race or disappear altogether, and it was entirely overwhelming. He loved Lelouch. That was certain.

With Zero, it was hateful and just as powerful. Never had he lusted for another's blood like he would this man. He would go through hell and back, just to end the nightmare the terrorist had started. It was a sickening feeling, this hate. His stomach would turn, his impulses could not be controlled, and he was entirely disgusted with himself and the masked figure. He hated Zero. That was certain as well.

Betrayal: noun. An act of treachery or disloyalty against one's trust.

Suzaku felt this the moment the mask fell and revealed who Zero really was.

Lelouch felt this the moment Suzaku pulled the trigger.

End: noun. Termination; conclusion.

It was both their ends when Suzaku drove that sword through Lelouch's heart. Lelouch is dead. Suzaku is dead.

Dead and gone.

This was their conclusion.

**Daisy Bell****

_Daisy, Daisy,_

_give me your answer, do,_

"Hey, Lelouch, you wanna go out today?"

"…I'd rather not…"

_I'm half crazy,  
All for the love of you!_

"You're insane", Lelouch concluded as he struggled to free himself from Suzaku's grasp.

"Yeah, yeah," Suzaku muttered as he basically dragged/carried Lelouch out of his room.

_It won't be a stylish marriage,  
I can't afford a carriage,_

"Well, where are we going to anyways?"

"How about the mall?"

"…you expect us to walk all the way there?"

"What do you want from me? I'm broke!"

_But you'll look sweet on the seat  
Of a bicycle built for two!_

Suzaku grinned as he handed Lelouch his helmet. The boy took it without as much as a sigh of aggravation.

"Why am I doing this again?" He steadied himself of the bicycle, wobbling a bit as it's been years since he last rode one.

"Because you're too lazy to walk", Suzaku replied with a jovial smile.

"We look ridiculous", he groaned as they pedaled off in their tandem bicycle.

But, nonetheless, he smiled at his boyfriend's silly antics.

_Daisy Daisy,  
Give me your answer do!  
I'm half crazy,  
All for the love of you!  
It won't be a stylish marriage,  
I can't afford a carriage,  
But you'll look sweet on the seat  
Of a bicycle built for two!_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it sucks…a lot. But, I thought that it's better than nothing, and yeah, I've felt a little guilty that I haven't updated in...a very long time. And now, I feel even guiltier because this sucks. I've got a major case of writer's block, and I desperately wanted to finish a chapter. To be completely honest, the only ones that I liked are the last two... Please kindly indicate any grammatical errors, or spelling errors.

"Blind is his love and best befits the dark" - Benvolio

"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark "– Mercutio

Ah, yes. Romeo and Juliet quotes. It's not love without them. The meaning of these quote have a _very _different meaning from what I put into the story. '"Mercutio is saying that a '"mark" is a woman who might provide sexual gratification. If one is blinded by higher notions of "love", he might miss a chance for sex."' (enotes)

What I mean is that love that is blind is not 'perfect' so to speak (but really, what kind of love is?). The "mark", in this case, it true happiness.

**= Daisy Bell written by Harry Dacre. If you've watched Futurama, it's in that episode where Bender falls in love with the Planet Express Ship. I thought it was incredibly cute…until Bender dumps the ship.

For Yamiro: My bad…I forgot about Euphie! Sorry…but I promise next chapter…

(Expect me to update more often, since Summer Break is HERE at last!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, I promised a chapter, and I will hopefully be having more and more updates now. I only hope that you all enjoy what I'm dishing out here.

For Yamiro, who has been here since day one, and has supported me since. And for having an awful amount of patience XD

Warnings of OOC, mild crack, the usual…

I don't believe this is my magnum opus, but I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I assure you, if I actually owned Code Geass…Well, just be very glad I don't.

* * *

**Procrastinate**

He promised himself that he would do it. One day.

One day, he would tell his best friend. One day, he would betray his heart's deepest secret, and tell him that his best male friend is in love. With him. It would be the end of life as he knew it. He expected nothing more than outright rejection, disgust, maybe even…pity…?

'_No…Lelouch isn't one to feel sorry for something like that…'_

He didn't know why he made this promise. It's not like he hadn't kept secrets from Lelouch before. It was something that swelled in his soul, formed knot after knot in his stomach, plagued every stray thought, and overall, demanded those three frightening, wonderful, despicable words to be said and heard. He vowed he would tell him.

One day.

And he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not that 'one day' never came. Lelouch had his own share of lies and secrets. It was easy to mask his own self-revulsion as hatred towards the only person he maybe had ever loved.

'_I was so fucking stupid…'_

He is stupid. Stupid for falling in love? Maybe. Stupid for _still_ being in love with a murderer, a terrorist, a liar, a traitor? Yes.

But, Lelouch didn't need to know that. For once, he was grateful that he procrastinated.

As the sword plunged into Lelouch's body, he felt his own secret embed itself into the recesses of his demolished heart. There, it would never surface.

Though, unlike Lelouch whose life faded and soon ceased to exist, that secret will always be there.

**Rival**

Gino sighed, though not quite as utterly defeated as Suzaku would have hoped. The brunet broke free from his grasp and the Knight of Three watched him leave with a rather pissed look on his face.

Anya stood nearby, petting Arthur as Gino began his tirade.

"I don't get it. All I've been trying to do is get that guy to smile. And what does he do? He goes off with that other guy, Lulu or something." Gino frowned. "Suzaku doesn't even seem to like him."

"You're trying too hard", Anya explains, but this falls on deaf ears, as she already expects. They've had this conversation far too many times to count.

"It seems like something about that Lulu guys really sets Suzaku off, you know? It's strange when those two are together. You can almost feel that weird tension in the air…"

"It's probably something between Suzaku and 'that other guy'."

"I mean, I don't think they're particularly good friends or anything, because I've seen the way those two look at each other. It almost creeps me out when I think about it." The man had to possess some kind of selective hearing abilities.

"That's probably because you've never witnessed an unhealthy, volatile and illicit relationship between two males." What? It's not like he's listening.

"You know, it almost pisses me off too. I mean, we're friends! He should be able to tell me what's going on with him and that other guy."

At this Anya raised a brow, a very rare occasion (as with any other display of emotion). "What is he? Your rival for Suzaku's attention (love)?" Well now…Gino's jealous huh…this'll prove interesting…

As before, Gino seemed to completely ignore Anya's response. "You know what, I'll talk to them. Both of them." Before he walked off, he smiled at Anya, and waved. "Thanks by the way. You're a great listener!" He zoomed off, searching for the Japanese Knight of Seven.

Anya shook her head. "Wish I could say the same for you." Arthur purred in content as she scratched behind his ears. "Well, maybe he'll understand once he catches them having mind-blowing angry sex…" She paused for a moment before abruptly rising from her seat. "On second thought, it might be a good idea to find those two first." With that, she fished out her camera and went a different route.

With luck, she'll be able to get there in time to catch everything on video. Including when Gino barges in.

**Blink**

He was going insane. But he was still barely sane enough to know that much.

Figures, shadows, eyes, and sounds stalked him from his dreams. It started from there, from the very depths of his thoughts and memories that these devils were incarnated. That's how he knew he was going mad. From behind his mask and unmoving lips, eyes wished to shut themselves for eternity, and screams of anguished wished to erupt.

He gave no indication; at least no physical symptom can be diagnosed from mere observation. He did not turn his head, though he knew nothing was there, yet he felt as though he was never alone. He did not raise his voice when he spoke, though ushered words, terrible shrills, and bloodcurdling screams flooded his ears. He did not break free to the outside and fill his ravenous lungs with fresh air because the palace walls reeked of blood.

Most of all, he dared not look at the ghastly figure's eyes, though it stood before him. In the dark, in the light, it didn't matter. It was there. Clothed in faded imperial robes, once white but yellowed in age, tattered and forever stained crimson, as vivid as freshly drawn blood.

With all the others, Suzaku learned that if he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, these delusions and waking nightmares would vanish. In a blink of an eye, they would be gone, but would shortly return to plague him another day.

He willed his eyes to close, took in a shuddering breath, shakily exhaled, and opened his eyes.

He should have known it wouldn't work.

He gulped, feeling more threatened than he had ever been. His hand gripped the hilt of the sword, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that he was at the point of no return. Before, though he was losing his sanity, his lucidity remained intact. That was now taken from him.

Acting on pure instinct, he thrust his sword to the devil's chest, an act he had committed years ago.

A cry of terror pierced through the air. Guards, servants, and nobles alike crowded to where Zero stood, blood pooling at his feet, an innocent man stabbed with his blade, help arriving a little too late.

Suzaku removed the mask, ignoring the guns pointed at him and the looks of shock and gasps of the witnesses. For the first time in an unknown number of years, Suzaku Kururugi opened his eyes to the world, and blinked.

Then, he saw no more.

**Innocence**

From what many people knew about Lelouch, they knew that the boy seemed to be a bit on the prudish side. It was obvious from the way Lelouch would react when a pretty girl would hike up her skirt and undo a few buttons from the top of her blouse to try to attract him. Lelouch would merely turn just an adorable hint of red and politely decline the 'little get-together' after school (or during school) that she offered.

It also didn't help that, as far as Suzaku knew, Lelouch had never owned a single article of 'M-Rated entertainment'. Okay, granted, Suzaku never did either, but that was different. He was in the military.

Suzaku never did understand why Lelouch seemed to be so shy when it came to matters of the opposite sex; it was obvious that he was very much wanted. Lelouch could be confident (arrogant) at times too, so it wasn't a simple matter of self-confidence. So, it finally did click for Suzaku when Lelouch confessed to him. And by confess, he meant Lelouch sputtering utter nonsense at him (at one point he did start mumbling in French, something that confused Suzaku further), telling him to just forget about it, then calling him back moments after he seemed to gather up his nerves. Apparently, this was much harder for Lelouch as not only was he going to profess his love to his best friend, he was also professing his love to the biggest dolt he's ever laid eyes on. But he loved him anyways.

So much so, that instead of giving up, he just finally got frustrated enough to plant (slam) a clumsy, flustered, and painful kiss on Suzaku's slightly chapped lips. It got much better, however, when the initial shock wore off and Suzaku finally began kissing back.

It got much better from there.

"_Okay, I may have been a prude, but at least I wasn't _oblivious_", _was Lelouch's response when Suzaku recalled their first kiss.

**Childhood**

"Suzaku, Lelouch, both of you really have to learn to get along! Suzaku, you need to be kinder to your guests; Lelouch, you need to learn to respect your host. Now, both of you shake hands and apologize."

"Fine…", the two ten-year-olds grumbled. It was normal for preadolescent boys to fight, especially since they were both so different. But, they were big boys, and they both knew that it was time to swallow their prides and make nice. Plus, an enraged adult looming over them really helped with the process.

Suzaku stuck out his hand, not liking this one bit. Physical contact was often only done with people you were close to, but he guessed this must be some kind of Britannian thing to be nicer to strangers. He forced a smile, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

The demon in a ten year olds body, or Lelouch, as some people liked to call him, _smirked_ back. That's right, he smirked. He didn't smile. The little brat _smirked_. Oh, something was up, something was definitely up.

Lelouch, nonetheless, stuck out his hand, and right before their hands even touched…well let's just say that Suzaku found it both entirely strange and completely disrespectful. So, like any irate ten-year-old, he bashed Lelouch in the face.

After getting in trouble, he vowed for vengeance.

.

Of course, seven years later, he finally got his chance.

"There you are, birthday boy." Lelouch groaned as Suzaku plopped down on the bed beside him. "Really Lelouch? Hiding under the covers? What are you, five?" That earned him a thwap on the head with a pillow. "Okay, fine. Besides that, are you seriously avoiding your own birthday party?"

"Party. Student Council. School. _Milly_. No", was the response.

"You know, she's got a crowd of people searching for you."

A muffled groan was heard. "How many people?"

"About half the school. She says the first person to drag you back wins a date with you." Suzaku could only guess that Lelouch face-palmed then.

"That why you're here?"

Suzaku laughed, albeit awkwardly. "Nah just came here to give you your present."

"And that would be…?"

"That I tipped a few people off that you've gone to the other side of town. Oh, Nunally's downstairs just so you know. She and Sayako have already baked you a cake and everything."

Lelouch smiled, and thanked him for probably the best present he's had yet.

"Don't mention it. It's your birthday, so you should be able to do what you want. Besides, isn't that what best friends are for?" He smiled warmly, making it hard for Lelouch to just stay there without doing anything.

'Okay, it may seem girly, but guys hug too, right?' He was sure Suzaku wouldn't mind it at all. Lelouch was positive that he wouldn't mind it either.

Although, just before Lelouch could even get close enough to make actual physical contact, Suzaku did probably _the_ most retarded-est thing ever.

"Jellyfish!"*

Lelouch was borderline pissed and borderline cracking up. He couldn't believe the idiot remembered that all those years ago. And didn't let it go.

"What are you, ten?"

Suzaku just continued to laugh, which in turn made Lelouch chuckle at that random childhood incident and the random incident that just took place now.

**Oblivious**

Okay, he knew that Suzaku wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but it was still pretty surprising that he didn't take any notice at all. For Christ's sake, what did he have to do, throw himself at him?

Alright, that would be a little extreme. And possibly send Suzaku into some state of irreversible shock. The goal was to get the guy to notice he liked him. Not send him to a psychiatric ward due to the trauma. That would be a shame. He really does like him. Like, really _like_ him. The kind of like that was almost _love._ You know, almost. Maybe. Or definitely.

Love does kill brain cells after all…

In reality, this shouldn't be a problem for someone with a genius IQ, but he's dealing with possibly the biggest dolt he's ever laid eyes on. Well, that's not entirely true, after all, Suzaku is quite clever, and a good student when he can actually study, so he should be able to put two and two together right?

Wrong.

So, maybe he did have to go for the outright approach after all. In actuality, Lelouch had little to no experience with romance. He really never went out on any dates, mostly because he was too busy for anything like that. He never bothered to waste his time with anyone, no matter how pretty they were, no matter how rich they were, or even no matter how big their cleavage is.

Yet, here he was, between a rock and a hard place, between being Lelouch Lamperouge and Zero, and he was going to tell his best friend that he's probably in love with him. He has barely any time for himself (almost no time at all for a relationship), in more danger and risks hurting himself (or worse, Suzaku), and he's still going through with this?

Yeah, it's probably love.

But of course, he couldn't say that. But a bruising lip-lock would hopefully give him the message.

**Thief**

Lavender eyes narrowed, but the boy didn't speak as he watched Lelouch walk away.

Walk away from him.

And walk towards Suzaku.

Rolo wasn't blind. He knew what went on behind closed doors. Beneath the polite conversations, the forced smiles, and maybe something behind the malice and hate.

He didn't know the whole story of what they were and what became of them. All he knew was whatever it was, it ended a long time ago.

Right?

He grew to genuinely love his 'brother', and nothing could change that. He accepted him, even after finding out that who he really was.

No one had ever done that. No one.

Should he have anything to worry about?

His 'brother' trusts him. His 'brother' protects him. His 'brother' _loves_ him.

(Right?)

Suzaku betrayed Lelouch. Suzaku hurt Lelouch. Suzaku _hates_ Lelouch.

(_Right?_)

So _why_ did it feel like he was taking Lelouch away from him?

**Princess**

It shouldn't have felt that terrible. Seeing Euphy that way. Seeing her eyes softly close, the faintest and purest smiles upon her lips. Seeing her life fade, her injuries leaving her last moments pale and weak, not at all like the lively young woman she was.

She was a princess, a true princess, with a heart of kindness and love for all the people.

It shouldn't have been so painful, losing her like that.

_Lelouch…_

He had been in love with Lelouch at that time. It wasn't perfect, and he knew it never would be, but he couldn't remember ever being so happy. He loved him. So much…so, so much…

Did he feel guilty, the way he cried for Euphy? The way he held her in his arms, praying for her to hold on, so desperate to keep her in this world?

To keep her with him?

Yes, a little.

He loved Lelouch, more than anything and anyone else in this world and beyond. That didn't change.

But, was it ever so possible that maybe he loved Euphemia as well?

If yes, that didn't change either.

**Magpies****

_One for Sorrow_

Lelouch stared up at the starry sky, wondering why being surrounded by so many stars made him feel so alone.

Elsewhere, Suzaku was wondering the same thing.

_Two for Joy_

He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this. To be so carefree and simply lose himself in euphoric bliss.

Suzaku kissed him softly, enveloping him in warmth as strong arms encircled him.

That's right. Whenever he's with him.

_Three for a Girl_

The Student Council, minus Lelouch and Suzaku, gathered around, desperately trying to figure out why Lelouch was acting so weirdly.

Milly suggested that he finally found himself a girlfriend.

_Four for a Boy_

Nunally giggled, hearing them debate as to which girl might have stolen her brother's heart. She knew better. It wasn't a girl.

But she wasn't about to tell them about that either.

_Five for Silver_

It was unfair that Suzaku won a silver medal for coming in first in the race. He told Lelouch that it was no big deal, and said that he was surprised that he even got one in the first place. After all, he is an Eleven.

Lelouch scowled, taking note that once Zero frees Japan, he's getting Suzaku his damn gold medal.

_Six for Gold_

Lelouch didn't exactly wait that long. He presented his deserved award with an ever-present scowl on his lips and thrusted the medal in Suzaku's face. Suzaku blinked, and though he would normally insist that it was okay, he accepted it and pulled Lelouch in for a kiss.

In his mind, it didn't really matter. He knows that he'll always win the gold medal in Lelouch's heart.

_Seven for a Secret Never to be Told_

He loves Suzaku.

That is precisely why he will never tell him who he really is and what he has become.

He loves him too much to ever tell him that.

He loves him too much to ever lose him.

**Wolf**

Suzaku should had known it was all an act.

The shy kisses, the inexperienced touches, the nervous looks, the freaking _blushing_.

All an act.

Ask anyone and they would all agree that Lelouch is a blushing virgin. Completely and totally innocent and pure.

Bull. Shit.

To be completely honest, for their first time, he expected Lelouch to go all shy, and maybe Suzaku was hoping that he could help him relax a little (using various methods that would have made him very happy). He expected him to be delicate and beautiful. He wanted to draw out all those pretty little noises from those pretty lips, have him feel so good in ways that only Suzaku would be able to do to him, and make love to him in a way that bind their hearts and souls in absolute passion and ardor.

…Well, it didn't go quite as planned.

He was feral, hot, and fucking _sexy._ Lelouch had been the one to draw out all those _embarrassing_ noises from Suzaku's throat (though, Lelouch found them more arousing than Suzaku found them humiliating), made Suzaku feel more pain than what he ever expected (he still has the claw marks from when Lelouch raked his sharp nails on his back to prove it…and what was with the hair pulling?), and though Suzaku _technically_ topped, he still felt like Lelouch's bitch.

Honestly, where did all that come from? Lelouch whispered things into his ear that would make a porn director turn beet red. And possibly ask to use it in their next production.

Well, at least he was right about the last part. As unexpected as the events played out, he really did love his little wolf in sheep's clothing, and that made whatever way they made love special.

Still…it fucking _hurt_.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Not too bad I hope…But wow, an update!

*= If you've ever been jellyfished, then you know how retarded it is XD For those who've never been jellyfished, it's basically when you high-five someone, and kinda pull a 'psyche' or a 'faux five', but you move your fingers away from the other person like how a jellyfish swims. Then you yell "Jellyfish!" You do the same thing for a hug, but you wave your arms like tentacles when moving away from them XD Yeah it's stupid, I know. (Precisely why I put it in here)

**= It's an old superstition that when there are magpies outside, you ask a question and then say the rhyme _One for Sorrow, Two for Joy, Three For a Girl, Four for a Boy, Five for Silver, Six for Gold, Seven for a Secret Never to be Told. _The number of magpies remaining will tell you the answer to your question, or hint the answer…I dunno, but that's how it goes. And yeah, the section on _Six for Gold_ was entirely sappy.

Like always, this was done waaay late in the night hours, or early morning really, so if there are any grammar/spelling errors, kindly inform me so I may correct them? Review if you desire.

Well, I hope that you readers are satisfied with this. Expect another update soon! I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I've wanted to try out different styles and genres for writing, so bear with me. I'd like to know how it is, and I would really like to hear your opinions on it. Pointers and constructive criticism are welcome. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable.

By the way, I personally like seeing things through Suzaku's point of view…

Disclaimer: Did Sebastian Michaelis ever make a cameo appearance in Code Geass? If not…then no, I don't own CG, and damn D: (Well, I don't know about you guys, but I definitely want him there XD )

* * *

**Ghost**

It had been around twilight on that frosty December that Suzaku stood there, alone and silent as ever. Ice and wind blew around him, and snow seemed to blanket over the world leaving it white and desolate. Snow had been fluttering from darkening skies, melting on every warm surface, including Suzaku himself, which would come as a surprise to him (if he noticed at all), considering he was sure he had never been colder in all his life. He stood there, for over an hour (maybe more), still clutching a piece of white paper which seemed so fragile and cold that it might just shatter or melt if held too tightly.

On the ground, a slab of granite, grand and lonesome, though surrounded by others, laid. On top of the granite sat a rose, as freshly cut as though from a summer's day. The vibrant red clashed with its solemn backdrop, but it seemed to make the rose appear even more striking, almost ethereal.

Another rose, not quite as beautiful as its counterpart, was still between Suzaku's fingers. The rose had already begun shedding its petals as it started to deteriorate, red descending to the snowy earth, like drips of blood staining white.

It had become a ritual for Suzaku to send one rose every year on the same grave. Lelouch's grave. For an unknown number of years, that's how it went. Before, he sent bouquet after bouquet, every day; rain or shine. Then, he simply sent a single flower, one he chose specifically and carefully. Still, he came each day. Somewhere along the way, visiting the grave of his once beloved became too much to bear, and now, only a lone rose was delivered to the resting place of the late emperor. You could say that he felt as though he had wasted an entire lifetime facing the memorial, just remembering, just thinking about what could have been. You can also say that he had truly been trying to move on from the past and that nothing in this world or the next can bring Lelouch back.

You could also say that he had been losing his mind as of late.

Zero? Or Suzaku? His mind cannot differentiate between the two anymore. Any line that separated the two has long since been blurred.

Sometimes, he was one. Sometimes, he was the other. Other times he was both. Most of the time, he couldn't tell.

Zero is a mask.

Suzaku is a ghost.

Choosing between one or the other would be choosing the lesser of two evils with the exception of the 'lesser' part. In terms of wickedness, he was sure that Zero and Suzaku were on par with one other.

Maybe that's why today he decided to be entirely Suzaku. Just for one day. To think about who he was, what he had become, and who he truly is now. It was easy enough to reach the city. It was easier to walk through seas of unfamiliar faces, all of who in turn saw him as just another lost soul wandering the streets, hoping to find solace from the crosses that we all bear. Maybe Suzaku didn't even exist anymore. Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero, died in battle. His grave rested at the Kururugi shrine. That's all there is to it. He was a dead man walking; a shadow from a distant memory and the tragic nightmare that haunted people from years ago. He, along with his emperor, has died and, to the knowledge of the general public, has remained dead.

Memories flowed through his thoughts, flickering to life at one moment, and then dimming the next. His memories weren't perfect, nor was he forgetting. It was just…incomplete. As his weary mind tread on a path of days long past, his feet carried him on, until he reached a place that opened his eyes and let his mind ease. After rows of stone, he reached the familiar grave, seeming to call out to him like a dear old friend. Did that seem crazy?...he thought so as well. Still, it was that day, and he had already prepared his rose for this time of the year.

He was surprised to see a lone rose already atop the snow covered stone. With it, a rolled piece of paper tied to the stem with a slender ribbon was picked up and carefully unfolded. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing. It could have been personal, a letter written from the heart to Lelouch, to the 99th Emperor of Britannia. Maybe it was an ironic letter from someone who hated him.

Maybe it was from someone who loved him.

It wasn't as though their relationship was ever publicized (though he swore that perhaps some people knew), but like so many things in their lives, it was kept a secret, and a painful burden to bear many times. Suzaku wasn't a jealous individual per se, but maybe it _was_ jealousy that drove him to reading the letter.

Suzaku's breath hitched and he was visibly stunned after seeing who it was addressed to.

It wasn't _To_ _Lelouch_, or _My_ _Beloved_, or anything of that dealt directly with Lelouch at all.

It read_, To My Suzaku._

He felt space and time freeze in those moments where his eyes read the letter carefully and thoroughly, as though it would disappear in a blink of an eye or if somehow the words would jumble around. When he finished, he was silent, though inside, he could hear something breaking. Something he long since thought was already in pieces break into thousands of shards, cutting deep from inside and outside. Whether that was his heart or the world around him falling into an abyss, all he could do was reread, reread, and reread.

The thorns untrimmed from his rose dug into his skin, piercing the flesh. Small streams of red flowed and slowly dripped alongside the fallen petals.

It wasn't true. None of this was true. Not after what he had seen, not after what he had _done. _It hurt, it _fucking hurt._ He wasn't talking about the thorns, but about the fact of someone knowing. That someone could be using this against him, salting over wounds that never completely healed. Could this ruin everything that Lelouch had worked for? Everything that Lelouch had _died_ for? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, especially how much whoever wrote these _lies _knew. But, by the looks of things…whoever it was knew _everything._

.

_To My Suzaku,_

_Our love lives on, as do you, and as do I._

_Forever Yours,_

_L.L_

_._

**Curse**

He had heard about it once before. It was an old rumor that infected the minds of selected few like a plague, aiming dizzily at those who might have heard from being at the right (or wrong) place at the right (or wrong) time. He was talking about the disastrous secret that could very well shame the entire royal family. It was a secret that was shut and bolted behind closed doors, kept under lock and key, and those forbidden skeletons were shut into their closets. He knew that. But he was still skeptical; after all, people have the staggering ability to over-exaggerate. What Suzaku didn't know was that he would be the one to witness the truth of this so called 'curse'.

.

It began with strange behaviors.

.

Nunally was a strong young woman. Even after her brother's death, she held her head high and she kept a straight face. Suzaku admired her yet pitied her as she was never allowed to mourn her beloved Lelouch's death, and yet she still, she kept going, whether it was making the world a better place, or whether it was moving on from her tragic past to try and work for a better future. Despite all that had happened, she was doing very well.

Well, she did, up until around the third year of her reign over Britannia.

She became distracted, nervous, and jittery at times. Other times, it's almost as though she had forgotten where she was, what she was doing, and maybe even what day it was. There were some bursts of hysteria, strange mood swings, and other times she would remain quiet all day. It was at first periodic, but became more frequent and worrisome as time progressed. Soon, her episodes caused her to be bedridden for hours and sometimes an entire day. It concerned many, but some…seemed to expect it.

Worst of all, she began to have nightmares.

Cornelia seemed to be the most understanding, and held Nunally as she cried out in the dark for Lelouch. Zero offered his assistance, but Cornelia merely said that he could never understand her pain. She said this while stroking Nunally's hair comfortingly and tried to soothe the girl with hushes and calming whispers until Nunally would fall into a dreamless slumber. Cornelia stayed with her the entire time, making sure that nothing disturbed Nunally's rest. Zero stayed as well, despite Cornelia making it clear that his presence was neither wanted nor needed. He watched the elder woman care for the young empress as though it were some instinct that every sibling was programmed to carry out. Every sob, every whimper, Cornelia would be at Nunally's side, knowing what to say and what to do.

Suzaku wasn't sure how close Cornelia and Nunally actually were, but he was almost certain that it was not only sympathy, but understanding that shone through her eyes as she soothed the young woman.

.

Then, the strange visits started.

.

As Zero, Suzaku kept vigilant watch over his empress, protecting her night and day, and was only ever allowed to leave her side under certain circumstances.

Zero watched as Nunally was led into a conference room by Cornelia, still reassuring the empress that everything was going to be okay. Cornelia took a stern glance at Zero's direction, satisfied that Nunally's masked protector was ordered to remain outside to guard the room. He did not know who those men were that entered, but he did know that the appointment was made in quite a hurry. Suzaku watched as one of the men greeted him gruffly as he stepped aside to allow him to enter. Though he was wearing the mask, he could still smell the faint odor of various chemicals, and a peculiar scent that pestered him as he could not identify it. It wasn't potent, but he got the strangest sensation that it was something worth concerning himself. Recalling the faint stench brought an involuntary shiver down his spine, and as far as he trusted his senses and gut-feelings, he knew something was definitely off.

The strange men arrived every few days following their first arrival, and not one question was asked, and not one word was said.

The one morning, Suzaku greeted Nunally, surprised to see the empress awake, walking down the hallway at dawn. Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he watched the young girl gasp and shake as he called out her name. Her hair was dripping wet, but her clothes were completely dry and wrinkled as if she had just taken a shower. Before he could question her, faint footfalls reverberated through the hall, indicating that someone was approaching.

He wasn't surprised to see Cornelia.

The elder woman took Nunally by the hand and hastily led her back to the empress' chambers. Suzaku also noted that Cornelia's hair was sopping wet.

And yesterday night, it had been raining.

It could have been that she merely took a shower herself, although the possibility that they both took a walk in the rain, and then changed their clothes, was just as believable.

.

Then, everything seemed to go back to normal.

.

No other strange occurrences took place. Nunally gradually reverted to the same person, the kind and fair empress of her people, and Cornelia kept her original distance from the girl, allowing Zero to take charge once more to the Nunally's wellbeing.

All seemed well, and Nunally was soon able to smile each day, with her lucidity intact, as well as her charming personality. She was no longer in need of comforting each night as the nightmares seemed to vanish, along with her strange behavior. She was well again, and for many, that seemed to be all that mattered.

.

And she was, at least until midnight.

.

Every midnight, Nunally would sneak off into the library, careful not to make a noise, holding her breath every time a curtain rustled or if her footsteps echoed too loudly in the spacious palace. Zero was all too aware of her strange visits to the library, occasionally shadowing her every move up until she shut the large, grand doors of the library's entrance. In daylight, he would look around, but find nothing out of place among the rows of shelves and books. There was no indication that Nunally had even ever entered the library, and he would draw too much suspicion to himself if he fully investigated the area. Still, he settled for searching for books that seemed to have been recently removed. He wasn't expecting something like a trap door or secret passageway to open, but there must have been something hidden within the right pages.

And that was exactly where he found the key.

It was brass and felt heavy in his hands. The designs were elegant, gothic, and was both lovely and chilling. The metal was twisted, swirling, and felt eerie to the touch, so much so that he felt almost anxious holding it in the palm of his hand. The book in which the pages were gouged to make a tomb for the key was an old medical journal, and judging from the cover, it studied and explained the human mind and its flaws. Whatever was once legible in the book was no longer so as some pages were torn and the remaining pages were stained with red ink. At least, Suzaku hoped it was ink.

He carefully placed the key back and waited for Nunally's venture that night.

That night, he trailed the girl as far as the library. He waited for awhile before she finally came outside without the key in her possession and headed straight for the room. She had been nervous this time, and maybe it had something to do with the fact that Suzaku had found the key. She sensed that something was amiss, and Suzaku knew he only had a little time left before he gets caught.

.

A month later, Nunally held a banquet.

.

That night, Zero slipped away from the ballroom, jovial and lighthearted with many nobles drunken with the night's festivities. He snuck into the library in a final attempt to uncover what could explain all these strange activities and events.

He removed the key from its hiding place and surveyed the room. There were no locks or doors, except to the private reading room that was reserved for the royal family members. He opened the room, surprised that it was left open. Fortunately, the room was not very spacious, so studying the room wouldn't take much time. There were various books laid out on the table of various genres and sizes. He raised a brow at the table's design. Lovely and chilling, just the same as the key. Fingers brushed against the wood, seeking a lock, a clue, anything. He found an indention above one of the legs of the chair, an almost invisible heart shaped design, which clicked softly as Suzaku pushed in the key and turned.

He almost yelped out in surprise when he felt the ground shake and groan. Examining the floor beneath the Persian rug, Suzaku gaped as he was met with a small stairway that led to what appeared to be a cellar. The stairway was so small and cramped that he had to begin his descent on his hands and knees for some distance until he was sure he was at the underneath the palace itself. Soon enough, he was able to continue on both feet and persist down to almost complete darkness.

Eventually, he was led into a small chasm. It was pitch black, and he was sure that he'd stumble into something eventually. He groped about aimlessly in the dark until he collided with something that made him jump back in terror.

He heard the object that he crashed into with fall to the ground with a sickening thud. The sickening part about it, you may ask? It felt like he had just bumped against someone.

"Oh, Suzaku…look what you've done…"

Had Suzaku been any less of a man, he may have shrieked like a little girl, but he recognized that voice, soft and airy that resonated through the dark, breaking through the silence. The small footfalls accompanied by heavier steps, however, made his heart palpitate.

"Nunally?"

"Yes, Suzaku?", the sweet voice answered back.

"Why are you…"

"She could very well ask the same question to you, Zero", a stern voice interrupted.

Suzaku gulped. "Cornelia." This was a little unfair. It was two versus one, and it was dark. Sure, he was Zero, but still…

He held his breath as whispers floated around him, probably discussing his fate. After a moment, Nunally sighed.

"You know, don't you Suzaku?" She sounded almost melancholic, as though he had come to the conclusion of something shameful, like a child caught lying.

"All I know is, Your Highness, that you have been acting out of sorts for quite awhile. I am merely doing this out of Her Majesty's best interest", he replied formally.

A scoff was heard from the dark. "If so, then why did you have to hide yourself like a coward, Zero, instead of confronting her like a real man?", Cornelia demanded.

"Anonymity is the best resolved through anonymity", he replied. He narrowed his eyes as he heard movement from the shadows.

"There we go", Nunally murmured as she seemed to adjust something in place.

"Nunally?"

"Silence!" The unmistakable sound of a weapon being drawn was heard, followed by an outcry from Nunally. Zero did not move as the young woman begged the elder to stop.

"No, Cornelia…please…don't do this…", she breathed out, shivering and almost collapsing, as though the secret was too much to bear any longer. A faint glow from a candle was ignited to partially illuminate the dark. Cornelia stood, holding the only source of light. On the ground, Nunally cried, glistening tears trailing down her face, her shame and anguish visible by the candlelight.

"Nunally", Suzaku started softly. "What's going on?"

"I-I…", she sobbed, "I love him…so, so much…Suzaku, you ha-have to understand…" She hid her face in her palms, hoping to muffle her cries.

"Nunally, love who? Lelouch? Of course Nunally, of course I understand, you don't have to cry…", he soothed. 'This isn't making any sense…what does all of this have to do with…'

"She just wants to be with him. More than anything, Zero. Can you understand that?", Cornelia demanded, eyes ablaze with an intensity that made the flames look dim.

"O-of course", he replied. "Nunally, there's nothing wrong with missing Lelouch. We all miss him. There's not a day when he crosses my– o-our minds", he quickly amended.

Nunally dried her tears with the sleeve of her dress, soiled by the grime and dirt of the chamber's floor. She smiled faintly at Suzaku, a strange, faraway look in her eyes. "You love him, didn't you Suzaku?"

"Just as you do Euphemia", Cornelia added without a trace of a smile on her lips.

Suzaku sputtered. "I-I don't know what you mean, Your Highness. I-I cared deeply about the late emperor and the late princess…"

"How deeply?", Cornelia asked.

Suzaku closed his eyes as memories flooded his vision. "As deep as anyone could care about a person. Both of them."

"Isn't that the same as love?", Nunally asked softly, inching closer to her protector.

"I guess so", he murmured, opening his eyes to find Nunally holding out her hand.

"Well, if he loves them, then he deserves to see them too, don't you think Cornelia?" She looked to her elder half-sister, awaiting her approval.

Cornelia merely shrugged indifferently.

"Wait, what do you mean, Nunally? Nuna…" Suzaku froze in his steps, unable to and not wanting to understand what was going on anymore. 'No, you couldn't have…Nunally?'

"If he can handle it, then go ahead, Your Highness."Cornelia handed Nunally a candle and a match, which the young woman lighted with enthusiasm.

She tugged at Zero's hand like a small child. "Come see…", she whispered sweetly, excitedly.

"See wha—" Suzaku felt as though he were being suffocated. Every blood vessel in his body went cold and froze. Cornelia approached him and removed his mask, placing it on the ground.

"Come now…Lelouch wouldn't like to see the mask of his killer instead of the face of his lover, now wouldn't he?", she chided.

In that instant, when his own eyes, without any obstruction, were able to drink in the sight that was beheld by the faint embers of the candle, all he could do was call _its_ name.

.

"Lelouch…"

.

And that was what it was. It _was _Lelouch. It _is_ Lelouch. He shook his head, eyes still wide and mouth open, chanting out, "No, no, no…" desperately and horrifically.

It was like a doll, only it was the real thing. Cold, glassy eyes looked down on him from the mock throne from which he was perched. Like a doll, he was perfect, save for the already decayed skin that the taxidermists had no choice but to patch up like a child's raggedy toy. Those beautiful amethyst eyes shone, devoid of Geass, devoid of anything. He was rid of his emperor's garments and was clothed like a precious china doll or a marionette. His mouth was sewn shut, thin, pale lips drawn in a soft line. He was beautiful, horribly so, and it made Suzaku sick to his stomach to see him like this. Tears burned behind his eyes and bile burned in his throat. It was a haunting sight to see; one that would lurk in his nightmares for an eternity.

"I…I just couldn't bear to part with him, Suzaku…I…just can't…", Nunally whispered, fresh tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Do you understand now, Zero? This…this is the curse of the family Britannia!", and with that, Cornelia brought her candle to bathe the darkness a few spaces beside Lelouch in light.

.

"Euphy…"

.

Suzaku could only look away. His head felt light, the room was spinning, and though the chemicals should have chased away any scent of decay, he felt as though he were surrounded by it. The fumes filled his lungs and throat, breathing down each particle of death, and he couldn't help it. He felt himself choke, and inhale deeply to try and calm himself.

"This curse", he started. "This curse…is love."

Cornelia smiled, though no happiness was evident in her cold eyes. "You understand."

"Suzaku understands…I knew he would", Nunally whispered to the doll before her. "After all, he loves you too, doesn't he, brother?" She giggled childishly as if it replied to her.

"Our family has endured this…neurological anomaly for several generations", the elder of the two women explained. "It's something that cannot be helped, and something we have no control over. This," she gestured to the two corpses, "is the only way to keep our sanity."

To be insane to be sane.

He nodded, unable to speak, and even if he could, he would be unsure of what to say.

"If more people understood like you, Suzaku…then we wouldn't have to keep all this a secret", Nunally said. She sighed, the fatigue wearing her down. Her eyes looked to him, sad, and tired. "But not everyone is like you." She placed her candle on the floor, the flames flickering before burning brightly.

Suzaku's eyes widened as he felt the sharp pain of a syringe penetrating his skin and felt fluid injected into his bloodstream. He groaned as his vision began to blur. Soon, he collapsed on the floor, paralyzed but aware.

"I apologize Zero, but you must realize this: if you truly are devoted to Nunally's welfare, then this has to be done", Cornelia whispered, removing the syringe.

From the grimy floor, he could see Nunally crouch beside him, and though he couldn't feel it, he knew that the girl was stroking his brown curls. "Don't worry Suzaku, it'll be alright. And it'll be great; you'll be with Lelouch all the time." She lifted his head and gestured to the lifeless dolls. "They really miss you, and I know they'd be happy." She hovered over him and placed a single kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you too, but soon…we'll all be together, right?"

He was barely able to let a single thought cross his mind and a single breath be drawn before he was no more.

The last thing he did see however, were the engravings of the small thrones. From where Lelouch was atop, it read his name in elegant, flowing letters, carved out with love and care, and he could say the same for Euphemia's, but what really caught his eye, the last sight his eyes gazed upon before eternal darkness, was one word, engraved in the vacant throne that sat between Lelouch's and Euphy's.

Suzaku.

.

_Got a secret _

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save _

_Better lock it, in your pocket _

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said _

_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead_

.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it was bad, but hey…well I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I've promised, but this is due to two reasons: My laptop's crapping out on me. No joke. On top of that, there's been a sort of family emergency that has come up…I really am sorry, but I tried.

Alright, so it was only two stories, and the last one was suuuper long. Probably not 'drabble' type, but I'm working on it. I know that the details are bad, but I barely have any time to myself as of late, and that may not be an excuse to some of you, but I hope that some of you really do understand. Plus, I actually wanted to work on that idea. It may have not been great, but I still wanted to do it.

Oh, and the reason why Nunally and Cornelia could see better in the dark than Suzaku? I guess that they're more used to the darkness and their eyes adjust more easily than his.

For _Curse_, I got the idea from a book that my friend told me about. It's called _The Love Curse of the Rumbaughs_ by Jack Gantos. She really hadn't told me much, and this was around Christmas time, so I'm not very sure about the details, but she did describe the first chapter…or was it the prologue? And I know and don't want to hear that the whole taxidermy process is really complicated and the object being preserved is supposed to be a fresh kill (I'm not really sure, but that's what I presume), but I thought it would be better if some time passed. But, you know, it's a whole different universe in CG. So, yah…it might be possible there :D

The ending part of _Curse _is _Secret_ by _The Pierces_. And yes, for those of you who have watched the show, it's the opening theme of _Pretty Little Liars._

**So, again, _please_ point out any mistakes**, because I am (yet again, and probably always will be) doing this very late at night. I apologize once more…(yet again…)


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for the lack of updates, but please, just know that I won't give up on Agglomeration. No more making promises I can't keep, and know that I never intended to update so late. But if it makes any of you guys feel better, I'm trying out a new multi-chapter story, Berceuse [Code Geass LuluSuza] XD (I know that probably won't make up for the lack of updates though…)

Well, this chapter will have the background story on the plot of Berceuse and some themes that are somewhat related to it (some of this won't make sense all together). I hope you guys enjoy ~

Err…some OOC.

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

* * *

**Spark**

It didn't take much to light a fire.

All that was needed was oxygen, something to burn, and of course, a spark.

Metaphorically speaking, all that was required was the latter.

_In a span of seconds, he knew he had found his newest prey. He was a cute little thing, with a carefree smile, a jovial laugh, and pretty green eyes that shone with ignorant bliss, unaware of his predator's ravenous gaze. Yes, he could sense the boy's innocence, something quite rare in this day and age. He could sense it as a person smells a delicious aroma permeating the air, desire and hunger stirring within him._

_He could sense the other's attraction as well._

_Those pretty green eyes locked with his own gleaming amethyst and he just knew that he captivated the owner of those pretty green eyes. They held each other's gaze for more than what was deemed appropriate, and he was certain that he had the boy in his grasp._

_His lips curled into a smirk._

"_Welcome class. My name is Mr. Lamperouge..."_

'_You best remember that name, Love', Lelouch thought as he wrote his name up on the board. 'You'll be screaming it in your dreams soon.'_

And the fire was set ablaze.

**English**

It wasn't hard for him to adapt to the English language.

Apart from some mix-ups with a few of their ever-changing vernacular, he got the gist of their meanings (usually), and despite some odd verb usage and certain vocabulary, he was doing well for someone who just moved out of Japan only two years ago.

So, in retrospect, Suzaku was feeling pretty good about his senior year's English class.

Well, he was, until he found out who his teacher was going to be.

He heard multiple rumors that this year's English teacher was good-looking (and that was a great understatement). He assumed they were true; after all, how many of the gossiping females actually agree that the man was sex on legs? The answer is all of them. ALL OF THEM.

Suzaku liked to think that everybody was different, with their own opinions for the definition, "beauty" or even "sexy".

Apparently, every single girl (he kids you not, he spent the last year scouring the school for evidence that it could not be true) all thought that the new English teacher was drop-dead-gorgeous, which is very odd to Suzaku, considering that girls are probably the more opinionated of the sexes, and therefore probably the ones with the most diverse array of opinions. He knows for a fact that all the females in the school's faculty found the man utterly stunning as well. Even the married ones.

Strangely, Suzaku had never met this God Among Licensed Educational Instructors, and to be completely honest, he never wanted to. He could not think of anything more annoying than an entire class of girls all ogling over a pretty face and having them bicker and brawl for said face's attention.

You can imagine how devastated he was to find Mr. Lamperouge's name on his class schedule.

Rivalz at least gave him some consolation: "Hey, at least you'll get a few kicks from watching those girls battle it out. Fan-girling is about as hilarious as it is—"

"Dangerous to be in the presence of?" Suzaku finished. He raised a brow and laughed.

It was fine. He could survive another school year.

After all, he was dragging Rivalz there with him.

He just laughed as his blue haired companion grumbled and muttered curses under his breath as Suzaku read his class schedule out loud.

**Dream**

They were curious things.

_Illusions._

_Memories._

When you close your eyes and though the world around you falls to black, something new comes to light. You never remember how you begin a dream. Like a book, there never really is a beginning. It just starts off with something an author introduces. Something like an idea, a character, a setting, a concept, a goal, a…

_Desire_.

And we jolt awake just as quickly as a book is snatched from our hands, ending it abruptly without an end at all.

For some, it was easy to slip into that state.

For others, it was easy enough to invade.

_Lelouch gently ran his hand through caramel colored tresses. He retracted it when he felt the other stir from his touch, those pretty green eyes fighting to either open or remain closed behind his eyelids. Soon the sound of heavy and even breathing filled the room, an indication that slumber had once again taken hold of the boy's mind. Lelouch licked his lips. _

_He lifted the boy's head, barely grazing his lips with his own. The small sample was enough to send a jolt of need coursing through him._

_It was difficult to conceal his zealousness._

_._

_When those pretty green eyes opened, they were hazy and unfocused; oblivious to the other's presence. Suzaku's head felt dizzy and it didn't take long for him to realize his inability to move his limbs. It also didn't take him long after that to realize his eyes were open the entire time and yet he saw nothing but darkness. Panic was slow to creep into his mind, still unclear and uncertain of his situation. From what he recalled, he was laying on the sofa, trying to…_

_His ears detected movement from somewhere in the room._

_The sound of a dark chuckle penetrated the silence._

"_Hello, Love…"_

**Luck**

It was just Suzaku's luck to be stuck in that class awaiting certain doom. A few broken sentences from over-excited girls registered in his mind, and it irritated him further.

When he arrived in the classroom ten minutes before the bell, he was shocked to see it packed with (female) students, all awaiting eagerly to acquaint themselves with their new teacher.

Suzaku had to fight for a spot remotely anywhere near the front row.

It was five minutes before the bell.

As the clock ticked, more and more girls started to depart for their classes (they probably came early in hopes of at least seeing the teacher) and he found one empty seat in the front row. He raced to the desk, dashing some girl's hopes as he reached the desired spot in record time.

He wasn't the top runner in track for nothing.

It wasn't that he wanted to hurt the girl's nonexistent chances (okay, maybe just a little), but he also heard that not only was this teacher hot, he had the personality of an (snobby) aristocrat, enforced classroom rules and regulations and also commanded authority equal to that or between a drill sergeant and a dictator. Failing his class (if you plan on living and/or graduating) is NOT an option.

He obviously heard this from the guys.

And obviously, the girls didn't really care.

It was thirty seconds before the bell.

Rivalz scrambled into the room, giving a victorious whoop for arriving just on time. He pouted at Suzaku, who merely shrugged in apology for not saving him a spot, as he scanned the classroom for a free seat. When he caught sight of a vacant desk in the far back corner of the room, the ill-fated boy sighed.

The bell rung.

The classroom door swung open and the teacher walked inside.

A chorus of inhalations and squeaks resounded from the class and Suzaku found himself cursing his luck.

He just knew those girls were right.

A fine brow was raised before pale lips voiced a question in a sweet honeyed tone with underlying masculinity. It was rather unfortunate for Rivalz that he just happened to ask for his name.

"Sir, what is your name? " He looked at the boy with a light frown adorning his features. "I assume that you're one of my students. Otherwise—"

Rivalz gulped and nodded, clearly intimidated rather than awed at the man's unearthly good looks. "Ah, yeah, I'm Rivalz Cardemonde. Nice to meet you, teach!" He laughed awkwardly, and Suzaku resisted the urge to face-palm.

'Teach.' was clearly not amused. "Mr. Cardemonede, I advise you that I have a very low tolerance for tardiness in my class—"

"B-but, I'm not tardy!"

"Please refrain from interrupting the teacher. Now, as I was about to say, I'll let you and _myself_ off with a warning considering this is both mine and your first day back to school. So please, Mr. Cardemonde, take a seat so we may begin." He watched with cold eyes as Rivalz scrambled to get to the empty desk in that lone corner, passing by Suzaku without so much as a glance. Suzaku sympathized with his friend as the girls giggled and as the guys (how little there were in that class) chuckled.

He found a note on his desk, folded haphazardly and discarded the same way. He looked back to see Rivalz grinning, probably urging him to read it.

Suzaku unfolded the paper.

_Sorry, man. Just had to go and see if I could get out of this class. Well, no such luck._

_-Rivalz_

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, which of course drew his teacher's attention.

Call it a cosmic moment, a fateful encounter, an (dare he even think?) _attraction_ (okay, he dared not) at first sight, but whatever it was, he felt something; a tug, a jolt, a pull, _something,_ deep inside him that made absolutely made no sense as to why and how he felt it. Suzaku felt his face heat up and he was sure that he was doomed from the start by the way that annoying feeling crept up on his chest and made his heart swell.

He knew what to call it, and he was even more devastated than he was when he learned he was taking this class.

It was a _crush._

And it was just his luck that Mr. Sex on Legs seemed to notice that.

**Love**

It wasn't merely some fascination.

_The way the boy moved, talked, laughed; it was enticing._

_And it never helped that C.C often commented that the boy was much more suited for things other than plain observation._

It wasn't simply about finding sustenance.

"_It returned, hasn't it?", C.C remarked. Lazy amber eyes glanced at him, not really waiting for an answer. "The hunger, I mean." With a flick of her hair, she turned away from him. "You can't keep starving yourself. You know, sooner or later…"_

"_I know. I know…"_

It wasn't just about attraction.

"_I saw him practicing the other day." Lelouch did not look up from his work. C.C smirked as she sauntered to his desk. "You should have been there." Again, no reply; she was met with only the sound of papers rustling and strokes of a pen marking them. "He can really run you know…he's got some muscle underneath that slender frame." Her presence was still being ignored, but she did catch the small pause in his grading. Her smirk widened as she brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "Plus, you wouldn't believe how short those track uniforms are…"_

"_Did you come all the way here to tell me this?" He neatly stacked the finished papers in a pile on the corner of his desk. C.C withdrew and rested her elbow on his head and rested her chin upon her hand._

"_No, I came to tell you that you were right; he is rather cute." She smirked and sardonically added, "Remind me to never doubt your taste again."_

It wasn't about slaking his lust.

_He moaned in rapture as imminent bliss pervaded his senses._

_It was such a pain to wait another night to experience this delight._

It was about love.

_Soft and beautiful, rigid and repulsive; he loved him, and longed to have him._

It was no fairytale affection; there were no happy endings, and he knew that. It was a bitter reality, and a dark end was fated to meet them both.

Lelouch is eagerly awaiting it.

So strange how one loves.

Some with ardor, and promises of safety and care; those feelings brought a warm sensation in their hearts that was so easily ripped away and left them cold and alone.

Some with passion and unending want which burned and raged within them; those fickle feelings would sizzle and soon a mere passing breeze would be enough to extinguish their flames.

And there was the way Lelouch loved.

With his entire being; wholly and powerfully, he loved far more than any. He loved as no other person did. Morbidly, romantically, insanely, darkly, and beautifully.

He loved Suzaku, just as he loved all his prey.

He loved them

to death.

**Berceuse**

It was a lullaby he sang to the slumbering boy.

A song he sang to him, and only him.

A soft proclamation of his love to his dear beloved.

It was forward, it was the truth, and it was a promise.

It was almost upsetting that he would never hear it.

The very poem that he poured his heart and soul into.

_He was wasting his breath…_

Those words were meaningless.

So long as he never knew who spoke them.

But…

One day…

Just maybe…

_Suzaku opened his eyes_

He would be able to see…

_And for a split second, he caught the sight of sorrowful violet._

But that would be impossible.

_Lelouch tenderly placed an elegant hand over weary eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead._

After all, it was only a fantasy.

_And he sang softly; his poem, his soul, his heart, his everything, and watched his beloved drift off._

Every day, he would awaken and there would be nothing left but the remnants of a memory from a dream.

_Those pretty green eyes would open, wincing at the bright sunlight, and his mind would wander, trying to recall something; something important…_

And the cycle would begin all over again.

_But the pieces were coming together; slowly but surely…_

And he would sing his song, to him, and only him; his _dear, dear, _beloved.

* * *

A/N: And this is the end of my super late update. Like it, hate it, whatever you feel, I want to know. And, as usual, please excuse and kindly point out any grammar errors. Surprisingly, this time, it wasn't done in the dead of night, so I don't know whether or not that affected the way I typed this out…

Forgive me…this was really short.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ...Okay, I'm really sorry for all of you who read this, but I've been buried in homework since school started, and this is my first holiday in two months (Hooray for Columbus Day~). So…uhm…yeah, hope you guys like this one. Oh, and forgive me if it sucks…it's been so long…;-;

Disclaimer: Sadly, no.

I've gotten the prompts from the awesome Maiden of the Moon's fanfiction, "Sacrifices", which she in turn got from the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Err…hope that's alright with you all? (was I supposed to ask for permission o.o )

Warnings: OOC, some Pre-SuzaLulu/LuluSuza, a few curses here and there…and overall mediocrity. Possibly lower than that.

Enjoy XD

* * *

**Comfort**

Green eyes softened with concern as droplets from the night's rain drummed against the windows. Beneath silken bed covers, Lelouch shivered, but not from the cold. Heavy breaths drowned the cadence of the falling rain. Gasps, shaky exhalations, and an occasional pained murmur caused Suzaku to tense, his arms entangled with his prince's slumbering form.

It had been happening too often now; the nightmares, he means. Suzaku may not be as bright as Lelouch, but he certainly wasn't daft.

Should Suzaku ask what the nightmares entailed, it would lead to the other's withdrawal, and besides, Lelouch was never really one to answer such a personal question. Not one that caused him so much internal conflict, not something that he'd hide from Nunally—his dear sister— and not Suzaku—his best friend (and recent lover).

_Especially not Suzaku_

So the soldier did all he could: he took the slumbering boy's hand and squeezed it gently, soothingly, and pressed his lips against the other's forehead, brushing away a stray lock.

He then murmured three words—a promise, a secret, and a truth all at once.

Within minutes, all was silent, save for the rain.

**Kiss**

To say it was awkward was an understatement.

The wet sounds of kissing penetrated two pairs of ears, both red from embarrassment. Saliva was swapped, breath was lost, and mouths were invaded by teasing tongues as two pairs of lips seemed to have somehow inclined to cannibalism and are now attempting to devour the other.

Needless to say, ten-year-old Lelouch, the first to snap out of stupor, immediately yelled, "Oh God! Suzaku, change the channel!"

Ten-year-old Suzaku merely whimpered in a horrified voice, "I-I can't find the remote!"

"I-I want to look away…but I can't…"* Lelouch stuttered. Beside him Suzaku nodded, both boys bordering mental trauma. "Please…a blackout, a flying rock, a _ninja_…Anything! Make it—"

And the couple onscreen moved towards the bed…

This instigated twin shrieks that could very well have destroyed all the glassware in the household, unfortunately for Suzaku and Lelouch; the television remained intact, and the cries possibly reached all the way to the heart of the Britannian Empire.

It would certainly be the last time the boys decided to surf the XXX rated channels—accident or not.

**Rain**

He loved the rain.

The unusual kind of rain, anyways. The kind of rain that fell right out of the crystalline blue sky with the sun shining away as if it refused to be overshadowed by unsightly rainclouds. Sunshowers, some people called it. When he was little, his father had told him that during these times, a pair foxes had a wedding.

None of these were the reasons why he was out here in heavy rain, not a single ray of sun visible from brooding Nimbus clouds clustered together, as if it were a bride's veil over the city.

Suzaku felt rooted on the spot, limbs seeming heavier than concrete, seated on a park bench, and soaked to the bone with rain bombarding him and the area about like miniature missiles, each splash like a bomb detonating upon impact.

That wasn't why he was here either.

He was here to drown.

Metaphorically speaking, of course.

With the skies bleeding like an open wound, the roll of thunder prior to the flare of skylight that accompanies the sound of a cracking whip, it was so very hard to think.

That's exactly why he was here.

He wanted the rain to overflow his mind, overload his senses, and just forget where he is and let the thoughts run off like grime caked onto a smooth surface hosed by torrents and torrents of rain.

It was starting to work; he had already forgotten what he wanted to forget in the first place.

In a flash, the rain had ceased its assaults upon him, though it continued its revolt onto the diminutive fraction of the small world Britannians knew as Area 11.

He looked up, mind still hazy, and was greeted with aggravated violet eyes.

"Should I ask why you're out here? You know, other than to be pelted with rain?" Oh, Lelouch was holding an umbrella out for him. That was nice gesture.

Suzaku should probably answer him with an, 'I could ask you the same thing', but that would irk the prince and he would answer with the obvious reply of, 'Looking for you', and that would make Suzaku feel like a complete ass.

So, he opted for this: "How'd you find me?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, but not in the pissed kind of way, but rather the scrutinizing kind. Suzaku wasn't all too sure which one was worse.

"I asked around." Now, that was strange. Had people actually noticed him, they certainly wouldn't want anything to do with the Eleven, but from the strange way Lelouch held his gaze, Suzaku decided to take the reply as the truth.

He really had expected Lelouch to either just hand him the spare umbrella (which he already had during their conversation), drag him to a place out of the rain (if he _could _through sheer physical force alone), but he hadn't anticipated Lelouch to just plop down on the empty space beside him and then demand that Suzaku scoot over because he was "hogging the seat".

It was certainly odd, so an odd little moment of silence passed before someone finally spoke.

"Lelouch, why—"

And then interrupted.

"You're really bothered by something, aren't you?" He said this as though he were talking to himself and simply allowed his voice to be carried over by plummeting sky drops. He turned to look at Suzaku with that scrutinizing gaze and by now, the soldier was sure that he would have preferred the prince's glare.

Suzaku sighed, breaking eye contact and refocused on remaining unfocused. Still, it would have been awfully rude if he didn't reply. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not at all." This caused Suzaku to break away from his mental detachment and raise a brow at the given response.

What?

"Believe it or not, Suzaku, but you're awfully difficult to read at times. "

"What?" Oh, he said that out loud, didn't he?

"It's your eyes that give it away, just so you know" and Lelouch said this so casually, you could have easily mistaken the topic to be about yesterday's Student Council meeting.

Again, what?

"It's a weird…lackluster in your eyes. When you put up that happy-go-lucky guy act it's…" An exhausted sigh passed his lips; not the physical one, but the mental sort. "It's painful to watch."

"Then look away." Suzaku really hadn't meant for that one to slip out. Hell, he didn't even think about it. He didn't have to turn sideways to know that Lelouch's intent gaze is set on him. One glance and…yup, he knew it. And that scowl on Lelouch's face isn't doing much to help his outlook on the situation either.

"You're my best friend and, next to Nunally, the most important person I have. How do I look away from that?"

Upon that statement/declaration/rhetorical question, the rain dissipated to nothing, and save for the wet earth, along with any evidence it was there to begin with.

And upon that statement/declaration/rhetorical question, Suzaku was suddenly reminded why he felt the need to drown out his thoughts in the rain.

The blood rushing to his cheeks, accelerated heartbeat, the frustration at himself accompanied by the breaking sensation somewhere deep within was certainly a painful reminder.

**Chocolate**

In all honesty, what was the point?

Hundreds, maybe even thousands of girls showered their Prince with flowers, gifts, promises, and so much more.

Lelouch rejected them, but still…

What did he have to compete with all of that?

A box of chocolates?

Suzaku breathed out, the all-too-familiar clench in his chest suffocating the little organ that represented this damned holiday.

"I hate Valentine's Day", he murmured. He mutilated the box and popping the bistre treat into his mouth before retching.

That's right.

Dark chocolate, Lelouch's favorite—not his.

That's just great.

The distinct sound of the door swinging open before being slammed shut and bolted was almost enough to make Suzaku curse out loud. Instead, Suzaku blinked and tried not to laugh at Lelouch's disheveled appearance, and who also happened to be hyperventilating due to lack of oxygen from being chased by rabid fans all across school campus.

Today must have been worse than when the whole school went Arthur-hunting for that kiss.

Lelouch caught Suzaku's amused smile and gritted out, "Not a word."

In mock surrender, Suzaku threw his hands up and said nothing and simply offered the torn box of bittersweet delights to the other, and Lelouch seemed to appreciate it so much that he bestowed his dear friend with a drop-dead-gorgeous smile that made something inside the soldier both flutter and caused him to unconsciously back away from the Prince.

_Don't get any ideas_ he told himself.

So they sat together in tolerable silence amidst the day of pinks, reds, hearts, flying babies armed with arrows, cards adorned with all of the aforementioned, candy/flowers/stuffed animals/ and anything-vaguely-romantic price inflations, and all the disgusting over-use of hypocorism, PDA, and rabid fangirls/fanboys scoping out the area in search for the object of their obsession.

But content smiles settled upon their faces anyways.

**Happiness**

When he believed his feelings would be thrown back at his face, he was more than prepared for it.

When they were accepted and returned, he was at a loss.

It was a soft suffering in his heart; small, prickly thorns pushing deeper into every exposed surface of the palpitating organ.

When pale, nervous lips covered his and he then pressed back instinctively, those thorns drove deeper, his heart that was beating so fast, and it hurt so much that he thought that it would burst into a catastrophic mess of arteries and red boiling blood…

It was silly, he figured out later.

He was so happy and in love that it hurt.

**Taste**

He did love him; he always knew and he had been waiting. It didn't take a genius to know what he would do when he finally spoke those three words out loud.

It had been like a flood and wildfire all at once, the taste of the mouth that he knew he would grow to love as much as the soldier pressed against him.

Every bursting emotion, the rhythm of his—their frantic hearts so close to one another that they may be communicating what their lips were too occupied to say, and it was all so stupid, but he _swear_ that he could taste it all right in the sweet-spicy flavor of Suzaku's warm, savory mouth.

**Innocence**

To save dear Nunally's innocence, Lelouch and Suzaku opted to take their more heated moments and passion filled rendezvous outside the girl's sensitive and acute hearing range.

However, the princess seemed to smile a little too much in an, 'I know what you two did last night, but I won't tell' kind of way the very next morning over breakfast.

Suzaku would just quietly blush and force a smile, deciding that, once and for all, Lelouch's perversions must run in the genes.

Unfortunately, that means sweet innocent Nunally must have it somewhere deep inside her. It really was too bad that her brother seemed completely oblivious to this and merely set himself on behaving amiably and appropriately while dear little sister was near.

Then, of course, when Sayoko wheeled her away elsewhere, Lelouch would pounce.

At the back of Suzaku's mind amidst the fervor and fire burning through his veins and skin, he may—or may not—have heard the distinct sounds of giggles.

**Hell**

For him, it existed not in the earth, but in the hearts and minds of men.

He was no different.

Each time the darkness would lure him to slumber, the sweet serenade of sleep, his dreams would distort to nightmares of blood, explosions, loss, demons, and hellfire as if the skies had been set ablaze and the oceans tainted to black.

Then there were the screams.

Souls, all hungry for his own damnation, and thirsty for vengeance, those who had suffered, who he had failed to protect, and those simply caught in the crossfire of the rebellion.

Many had been many admonitions, all that he bore in mind, but nonetheless, he continued on towards the path of regret and destruction.

And this was where it all led to.

But…there was always something.

Something from the world of the conscious that penetrated past the woven illusions of madness, ruin, and despair that ceased the calamity until all was faded into nothing.

When he awoke the next day and found his lithe fingers entwined with another's— rough and calloused from years of grueling labor, training, and treatment— he had known what that something was.

So, he didn't mind pressing his lips against Suzaku's slightly ajar and slightly snoring mouth.

He didn't mind the taste of morning breath at all either.

**Costume **(In which Lelouch reveals his inner-diva; yes, it's OOC XD _Italics=_ Lelouch's thoughts)

_A cross-dressers festival? _

_Really_?

_Only Madame President would have come up with something like that. Still, I have to admit, though I'd rather get shot than ever say this out loud, the dress…is quite becoming. Of course, it goes with perfectly with the wig and little…what the hell are these white barrette things called? Hm…I'm not sure but the entire ensemble is truly lovely. _

Lelouch paused and gazed at the mirror, mortified.

_Oh, crap, did I really just think that? I'm a boy, for crying out loud! Male! Completely and utterly male!...who just happens to look damn _fine_ in this dress!_

_Haha, eat your heart out Suzaku~_

_Hm…I wonder what his costume is…ugh; hopefully it's better than Rivalz's. That outfit was near-horrifying._

Lelouch blinked, panic starting to rise.

_Okay, okay, I'm sure it's the perfume. Yeah, yeah, the perfume must've gotten into my brain. Ah, well no matter, time to set that little frown upon your pretty little face that I'm completely sure Suzaku's inwardly crazy about…_

_...Did I just call myself pretty?_

_I'm checking to see what's in that damn perfume_.

"Hey, Lelouch!" Suzaku called, ever-smiling and casually stated. "Oh, cool dress. It definitely suits you!", he teased.

Turning around, Lelouch, probably armed with a witty retort of some kind, stopped before opening his mouth and simply stared at his seifuku-donned friend.

_Holy._

_God._

_He looks adorable._

"Uhm, what the matter, Lulu? Haha, never seen a guy wearing a Japanese school uniform?" Suzaku tried to laugh it off, but the vibrant blush was more than enough to say otherwise.

Met with silence, Suzaku coughed awkwardly and suggested, "You know, we should…probably meet with the others now. Coming, Lulu?" Lelouch nodded silently, eyes never leaving Suzaku's slender legs and the unknowingly-sashaying skirt as the boy walked ahead of him.

**Sickness**

"…In sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live…" Rivalz continued.

"Mr. Cardemonde, it's an assignment. They don't have to be married to receive their dolls", the teacher chastised, snatching the box of Baby Think It Over Dolls from the student's grasp.

"You mean, you want their poor child to be a ba—"

"Mr. Cardemonde! Sit down!" And with that, Rivalz scurried over to his desk as Lelouch and Suzaku peered down at the little doll.

Suzaku, having gotten sick and stayed at his dorm yesterday rather than coming to school, and Lelouch, who happened to have skipped class that same fateful day, were now the proud parents of a creepy doll that was supposed to teach them about parenting and responsibility that was assigned when both of them happened to be gone. The creepy little doll was also one of the rejects that the other students passed up due to its missing appendages and crooked eye, probably from years of misuse and unfit teenage parents.

Suzaku sneezed.

"Mr. Kurugi! That's ten points off for infecting your child!"

Suzaku's jaw dropped as the little doll started wailing like it had been set on fire. Lelouch merely remarked under his breath, "It's _Kururugi_."

"Mr. Lamperouge," And the teacher immediately dumped all the necessities of parenting into Lelouch's scrawny arms and tsk'd as the dubbed, "father" of the pair wobble and sway under the weight of bottles, diapers, baby car seat, etc. "Mr. Lamperouge, with your spouse ill and unable to care for the child properly without risk of infecting your little-bundle-of-joy, how can you expect to take on the duty of being a father if you can't even carry the weight of responsibility?"

The pair blinked.

Suzaku, who was still cradling the now hushed doll and was still endangering it's "health" glanced at Lelouch and suggested a trade. Lelouch complies.

"No, no, a sick mother must rest. After all, the stress of childbirth often leaves them weary and perhaps even depressed." The teacher then takes the baby out of Suzaku's hands and balances the child onto the baby car seat.*

The teacher then looks at the doll and shook her head. "Best of luck." She wasn't talking about the boys either.

Suzaku sneezed again and the doll began screeching like a banshee.

Lelouch then felt like joining the little plastic monster.

**Name**

Sometimes, he really hated his name

Suzaku Kururugi.

It sounded so foreign compared to the others, though this was _his_ country, stolen by the Britannian Empire.

People often looked down upon his name that was difficult to pronounce to some, and often called him by the dehumanizing brand that was the word "Eleven" instead. It wasn't even a name; it was a number, a quantity, something lower than an object.

What's in a name, right? Right…

Sometimes, it was worse just to hear people say his name.

Mispronunciations that make him wince when the consonants and vowels are sneered from lips curled in disdain and the overall tone of contempt when it's used makes him wonder if they really see his name at all, rather than the alien way the letters are arranged in a straight line

But, there are times when he supposes he likes his name, even just a little.

It's those times when his friends all call it out when they're happy to see him—no scorn, no hate, just a pleasant greeting.

It's those rare times when a kind-hearted stranger strikes up a conversation and simply remarks that he had a very unique name when he or she asks for it.

It's also those times when his name passes pale lips, reddened from kissing, in a breathy whisper; when those lips choke out small, broken bits of "Suz" or "Zaku"; when those lips are murmuring low into his ear; when those lips are brushing against his skin in a content purr…

And when they reach that moment of pure Nirvana, he hears his name, and he can't help but think that there's nothing more amazing than to hear than his own name called out by his lover.

Well, with the exception this:

"I love you, Suzaku…"

* * *

*= Ever seen something so disturbingly weird that you want to look away, but you can't seem to? XD

*= They have that class in my school and the "parents" usually carry the babies around in the car seats

A/N: There's no excusing the crappiness of this chapter, but I am nevertheless sorry for having no time for myself. AT ALL.

OTL

School is slowly killing my soul.

Well, as usual, this was done late at night, so excuse the grammar/spelling errors, and please point out any. And…yeah I've been running out of prompts to use, so any suggestions will be taken—a single word will do :3

Oh, did Suzaku really say that he had cross-dressed before the festival? XD I heard that and I wondered if it was true.

Hm…I hope nobody thought this fic died D:


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah…another chapter…and I missed out on Agglomeration's first anniversary too…*fails*

Well, I really hope that I've improved in my writing, or at least have gone back to where I was before, simply because I feel as though I've lost my touch and my works have suffered for it… Ah well at least I'm trying…

Warnings of OOC, vulgarity in the lingual sense, clichés, and the product of an overworked Thanksgiving Break loaded with holiday assignments (Any info on a certain Victorian Era Serial Killer who murdered prostitutes? Anyone?)

Disclaimer: I've put one up for every chapter in this…agglomeration. I think you all should get the picture by then XD

Happy Super-Belated Birthday _Agglomeration_

* * *

**Occurrence (AU)**

Some call it déjà vu.

But it's much more than that.

The familiarity in the moment, uncertain of its origins as well as the memory connected to it. It's the lulling of the senses that creeps at the back of the mind and discharges a comfort that your body absorbs and passes with a single breath. It encompasses, surrounds, suffocates, claws, and grips you…half of yourself is unaware. It's that eerie dreamlike trance that distorts your existence to that of a ghost, or maybe everyone else is the phantom, and your reality simply deviates from theirs.

A sea of anonymity hails you and just as the moment veils over your existence, something within your very being _pulls_ the mind, body, and soul—it's a first.

The first of many.

_Irises meet._

A clash of color (jade and amethyst), a quick glance to the side (two souls shying away from the other), an ephemeral cognizance (a thought, a memory, a face, a name, a touch, a sound, a taste), a. . .

_Confusion washes over him; his thoughts once more led astray. Eyes of jade flicker to the view of the metropolis, its buildings like spires about the earth. He idly wondered what possessed him mere moments ago into that fleeting trance. _

There was nothing extraordinary about it.

(There was nothing extraordinary about the other)

_He drifts off, gazing at the reflected image on the glass; a phantasm of himself and those around him. Under the dim luminosity of the train's lights, the other's form comes into view_.

He seems to be far off, dreaming of other skies.

_On the opposite way, the boy with eyes of amethyst thought the same of the other._

**Insomnia***

Suzaku was sure that both he and Lelouch would like to say that their first time had been the product of romance, passion, love, and all that sappy stuff girls go gaga for. However, being a man of _truth_ (insert Lelouch's snide comment here), to say that the night started off with anything vaguely romantic would be a horrendous and audacious lie.

They're men. They don't have a single romantic bone in their bodies.

Now, that doesn't go to say that they didn't love each other. Oh, heavens no, that was not the case at all. There was a lot of love between the prince and the soldier.

They just had a very unique (dysfunctional) way of showing it.

It all started just because Suzaku could not, for the life of him, go to sleep!

He tossed and turned, fluffed his pillow, drank some warm milk, counted sheep, exercised for a bit (though he couldn't really recall whether that was supposed to help him get to sleep, or make matters worse with his restless brain), read a few school books before deciding it was making him more frustrated than sleepy, listened to some music (though his music library choices did not at all help), and then he finally just gave up.

Then he realized he was so tired that he couldn't fall asleep.

He took out his phone and called Lelouch, thinking that maybe his best friend and the smartest person he knew would be able to help him with his predicament.

The phone buzzed for a while before a rather irritated voice answered the call.

"Yeah, hello?"

"S'me Lelouch…"

"…?"

"…Suzaku."

"Oh right…only you would be idiotic enough to call me at this time of night…"

"Love you too, sweetcakes." Ah…what a loving couple.

"Don't start, _Suzie_. What did you call for?"

"Can't sleep."

"And?"

"And well…I was _thinking_ you could help me…"

"Oh, for the love of…_Suzaku_, it's late…_really_ late. If you wanted _that_, you should've called—"

"Huh? Lelouch, are we on the same page here?"

"…that depends. Are you talking about continuing where we left off after—"

"No, no not _that_!" Suzaku could feel himself blushing and by the poorly muffled chuckle, so did Lelouch. "I just need some help going to sleep…so I figured calling you."

". . . Suzaku Kururugi, are you implying that my voice _bores_ you to sleep?"

"What? No! It's just…" Damn, why did he call Lelouch? "Err…any tips on how to fall asleep faster?"

"You can hang up and close your eyes."

"Not helping Lulu."

"Hey, it's your problem, not mine."

"Are you mad or something?"

"Amazing. It's actually possible for you to become an even bigger dolt than you already are. No shit I'm pissed." God, Lelouch is such a bitch when he's cranky.

"What the hell Kururugi? !" Oh crap, he said that out loud.

"What did I do?" he whined.

"Uh, you called me a bitch for starters."

"Other than that!"

"You blew me off!"

"When?"

"This morning! When I _kissed_ you— you know, something people do when they're _together_? ! You just pushed me away, muttering some half-assed apology and ran off!"

In Suzaku's defense, _'kissed'_ would be an understatement. _Devoured_ would've been a little bit closer. Honestly, when Suzaku's head collided with the wall after his boyfriend's little ambush, he suddenly experienced a mild case of PTSD. The soldier rubbed the back of his head, still feeling the sting from the small bump and recalled the strange sensation of his throat being invaded by another's zealous tongue. It wasn't extremely unpleasant…but the bump was a little painful…

"Yeah, I still have it…" he muttered, wincing as a finger grazed it on accident.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk?"

"Yes you are and I'll consider forgiving you once you explain yourself."

"Ah…well…I've got a meeting to go to tomorrow…and you were kind of…attacking my neck…but you know, the tongue thing! Yeah, that was erm…cool. Ahaha…it was just that…with the meeting and all…"

"You made me feel like a complete moron just because you didn't want to get a goddamn _hickey_? !"

". . . You complete me."

Suzaku now had to keep the phone at arm's length due to the many angry curses that spewed from its speakers. After a full minute of silence, Suzaku brought the phone back to the appropriate distance and asked, "You okay now?" The heavy breathing of dissipating rage confirmed so.

"Is the meeting really all that important?"

"Uhm, yeah. Kinda…I mean there's going to be a ton of higher-ups, maybe people from other bases, and I'm going to get to see some old buddies that really helped me out back when I was just starting in the army and all—"

"Old _buddies_, huh."

"Yeah. Man, they were great; taught me the ropes and everything! I wish you could've met them. I bet you and the guys would get along."

"Mhm, _definitely_." The last word was gritted out like a painfully dishonest compliment.

"They got stationed somewhere else about two years ago and I haven't really talked to them since, so I— Lelouch?"

"Yeah?" He seemed a little breathless. A little bit later, the distinct sound of a door shutting was heard from the phone's sensitive speakers.

"What's going on?"

"Oh…just going for a little…midnight stroll."

"What? To where?"

"Your place. You need help with your sleep issue right?"

"Lelouch, that's nice of you and everything, but that's kinda dangerous…don't you think?"

"Oh…I'll give you _danger_." Suzaku didn't know which to be more scared of: his boyfriend going out at night with the possibility of being kidnapped or mugged, or the fact that Lelouch just purred that sentence out like a porn star.

What he should have considered was the fact that the next morning, he was covered in much more than just bruises (if you know what I mean), courtesy of his (now-) lover…

...that everyone who attended the meeting now knows he has.

**Aversion (AU)**

For the remainder of the ride, Lelouch kept his eyes off the stranger. Well, at least he stopped outright looking at him. Instead, he opted for observing him from the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to trust himself to see the boy completely. Something about him seemed to make his mind cyclone into that dizzying sort of spell that caused him to stop thinking straight, crashed his train of thought, and— as horrendously cliché as it was—caused the very earth to halt spinning on its axis and cease its revolution upon the solar star. It was utterly preposterous…

_But he swore that he knew him from somewhere._

Lelouch was a sensible man; he didn't believe in the romantics of destiny, fatal encounters, nor of the absurdities of past lives and reunited souls.

But…there had to be some sort of explanation as to why he was drawn to the other. After all, a quick glimpse of him was enough to send his world spiraling into discord. He didn't like that feeling; the feeling of unsure familiarity—that vague distinction that surrounds him although he were gazing upon someone from a long-forgotten occurrence.

He didn't like the way his heart squeezed in a really detestable way from an alien warmth that brought with it the remnant of an agonizing pain dulled to the bothersome throb of an ache.

It was ridiculous. A stranger can't make him feel this way; a stranger didn't have the _right_ to make him feel this way.

Still, he averted his gaze, in hopes of letting this bizarre phenomena pass and to get on with the monotonous flow of life.

This did nothing to explain the fact that he was still observing the others' reflection upon the train's window, as fixated and as spellbound as he was the first time he laid eyes upon the stranger with striking jade eyes.

His heartbeat raced just a little bit faster.

**Sin**

First kisses were always never perfect, despite the beliefs of many. Fairytales, romances, and romanticides alike often exalted the majesties of True Love's First Kiss; that pure paragon of passionate perfection that bought the predestined couple a one way ticket to happily-ever-after. These stories have become harder to come by each passing year, decade, generation…

For some very fortunate few, there can be exceptions; those who have slipped through the grasps of harsh reality and have been able to erect their own happiness within a dreamy castle that floats atop the grey clouds of painful truths and the bitter decay of sanity on the gyres below.

These lucky few had won the heart of God, and have been rewarded with His blessings; the gift of True Love.

But what of the damned?

Those entranced by the lusty call of temptation, baited by blind goals, foolish ignorance, and the dark secrets they carried with them. What of them? In the Devil's seize, can they not have what human kind is entitled to; the right allegedly bestowed to all His creatures? Can they not find Love, as imperfect as their kind of Love might be?

A Knight and a Prince did.

A Knight and a Prince found theirs in the form of a kiss.

Clumsy, confusing, instinctual, fervent, desperate, ardent, hateful, painful, harsh, breathless, teeth-gnashing, lips-devouring, nose-bumping, breath-mingling, thought-draining, sense-provoking, mind-swirling, accidental-but-truly-intentional.

Then, they stopped.

They realized.

They broke apart.

A Knight, once stripped away from title and rank, is nothing more than a common dog whose hands and blade have tasted the demise of his fellow damned and the scarce innocent.

A liar, a dreamer, a murderer, a traitor.

A Prince, fallen from grace into the embrace of exile, whose mighty façade fuels the great vendetta; an artful fraud masked and fortified by a Devil's twisted Blessing.

A liar, a realist, a murderer, a traitor.

Two different classes; both male. These ineffectual things were hardly worth mentioning.

Because in actuality, they're not so very different.

Even as they walk along their separate paths, shackled to their individual fates, the intertwining roads favor neither blessed nor damned, but rather that hopeless black string that binds the twos' equally blackened hearts.

And they continue on, the copper taste of the others' own brand of sin upon their mouths.

**Diary****

_I found his diary underneath a tree.  
And started reading about me_

Euphemia blinked before giggling mischievously at the sight before her. Suzaku lied sprawled underneath the penumbra of the large oak, no doubt dozing off among the pretty greenery of the private garden. Books were scattered about, annotated pages, pencils, and incomplete equations threatening to float by upon a sudden breeze.

She smiled affectionately at his careless form: his lips slightly parted and the rhythmic flow of breath causing his chest to rise and fall. A lump formed in her throat and her cheeks started to redden within moments. Her eyes then caught sight of a small notebook tucked away behind the massive form of a school edition novel. She opened the journal without another thought, starting at the last entry.

_The words he'd written took me by surprise  
You'd never read them in his eyes_

Her hands shook, her eyes shimmering with bliss, joy, elation, ardor, and above all else…

Surprise.

_They said that he had found  
The love he'd waited for_

She laid herself beside her slumbering knight, fingers gingerly brushing against his open hand. She looked to the skies, her heart soaring. The diary was left forgotten, betraying its confidant role.

_Wouldn't you know it?  
He wouldn't show it_

She had been dropping hints for a while now…but her knight simply didn't understand. Euphy had tried to be very patient…

She bit her lip, wishing Suzaku wouldn't take his role as her knight so seriously. Alert and guarded, her sweet knight simply refused to act beyond as such. Anything that overstepped the delicate boundaries of protection and devotion towards his princess was simply blasphemy.

Euphy sighed. She supposed…there was no other choice.

_When I confronted with the writing there  
He simply pretended not to care_

It was there; in the briefest of flashes, Euphy saw it.

"Princess…I really have no idea what you're talking about."

She saw through the lie. It was there, evident in his perfect jade eyes; the fear, the embarrassment, and something that quite unreadable, masked by a paper-thin shroud of stoicism.

_I passed it off as just in keeping with  
His total disconcerting air_

Minutes later, he departed upon his own accord, and as much as she kept telling herself that he was lying to save face…

She was frightened with the possibility that she could've been mistaken.

After all, sweet, sweet Suzaku would never lie to her…

_And though he tried to hide  
The love that he denied  
Wouldn't you know it?  
He wouldn't show it_

In time, Suzaku seemed to have forgotten the incident and Euphy dropped the subject. Still, though she said nothing, the words were etched into her mind; a constant reminder of what could be once Suzaku found it in himself to admit to the writing freely and unconditionally.

_And as I go through my life  
I will give to him my knight  
All the sweet things, I can find_

And so, she waited for that day. Her smiles and her love still his to hold and she entrusted her heart to him, though he was none the wiser.

_I found his diary underneath a tree  
And started reading about me_

It was by chance that cruel winds had confiscated the book of its pages. Perhaps it was by destiny, or some other driving force that they laid themselves before her; the shame of the context set before her noble highness.

_The words began to stick and tears to flow  
His meaning now was clear to see_

And it was here, where the hope was birthed, and where it laid to rest among the flowers and starry skies beyond.

The pages lay limp upon the dewy grass, unknown if its surface was blotched by tears or by the sympathetic earth.

_The love he'd waited for  
Was someone else not me_

It made perfect sense…but that did nothing to ease the pain.

_Wouldn't you know it?  
He wouldn't show it_

That very same night, she had found them, in the arms of one another. His amethyst eyes emulated the same adoration and affection that she had…no; his was far stronger, far more passionate, far more than she could ever experience.

He, her knight—_his_ knight…pressed his lips against his prince's.

She fled before they took notice of her presence before coming to realize that she loved them both too much. Too much to let her wishes take away of their happiness.

_And as I go through my life  
I will wish for him his Knight_

A shooting star danced across the inky blue canvas that night; its glittering steaks of trailing stardust followed, suspended by the lonely heavens.

She made her wish, praying from the bottom of her heavy heart for it to come true.

_All the sweet things he can find  
All the sweet things they can find_

**Silly**

Of all the idiots in the world—no, seriously, _of all_ the idiots in the whole wide world (and it's a known fact that there are many, many, _many_ idiots in this world)…

His heart just had to fancy the one right next to him.

"C'mon Lelouch, just for a little bit?"

"No", he denied for the umpteenth time._ 'Honestly, is it too much to ask for one peaceful day at the park—' _

"Hey! What about if I carry your books everyday for a whole month?" He grinned hopefully, though it accomplished nothing but deepen his companion's vicious scowl.

'_On second thought, is it too much to ask for a muzzle?'_ "No, Suzaku. I'm not a _girl_", he growled out. He stepped a little bit more to the left, increasing the distance between them.

"Tch…you sure are acting like one…"

"Says the one who wants to— ugh…" Seriously, there was no point arguing with this guy.

A crowd of people passed them by, and the more Lelouch wondered why there were so many people out today, the more Suzaku remained quiet.

Suzaku stepped a little bit more towards the right, eerily silent.

Lelouch realized something was wrong the moment three minutes passed and not a single word was said by his normally boisterous friend. His gaze was elsewhere, making it impossible to read his thoughts. Lelouch did have to admit…the peace was nice, but it was also unnerving. He frowned as they continued on; the flow of people gradually decreased.

Some minutes of complete silence later, Lelouch stopped at a bench to sit down and enjoy the scenery. Suzaku sat down at a respectful distance; his eyes and mind still somewhere else, and not noticing the obvious glare Lelouch shot him, indicating that he was too far away for Lelouch's liking.

Lelouch muffled a sigh of exasperation and scooted closer to him, immediately taking notice of the startled little jump he gave when he noticed Lelouch was too close.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lelouch demanded, now irate.

Suzaku blinked. "Nothing."

Lelouch raised a brow, and somehow pulled off a menacing look by doing so.

"Alright, sorry for trying to pester you into doing something you didn't want to do…" he said, and though the tone wasn't quite as somber as apologies should, the truth was apparent enough to Lelouch.

"Humph. Well, I guess you're forgiven." And with that, he closed the distance between their lips.

Or, at least, tried to before Suzaku avoided the lip-on-lip impact.

"Lelouch! T-there are people and—"

"To hell with people." And he reached forward, grabbed a fistful of Suzaku's tresses and smashed their mouths against one another.

A muffled protest died in Suzaku's throat as his boyfriend of two weeks deepened the already involved kiss, straining to keep Suzaku in his place while the other tried to gasp for breath or complain. This was one of Lelouch's favorite techniques of making Suzaku shut up, and he knew he could get away with it simply because Suzaku was a bleeding heart when it came to matters of hurting Lelouch in these situations. Basically, Suzaku couldn't fight back all too well.

Finally upon releasing Suzaku's pretty lips, red and swollen from all the kissing, did the boy finally get out what he wanted to say: "What? You'd rather be caught making out with someone like me, but you draw the line at—"

"_What_ did you say?"

Green eyes widened, realizing his Freudian slip. "I-it was a slip of the—"

"Did you just honestly think that I'd be embarrassed to be seen with you? ! _Me_? ! Of all people? !" Lelouch was seething now, and it was pretty obvious that Suzaku really should think before he spoke. But then Lelouch just made a revelation, and all the rage seemed to cease as a rather sober mask slipped onto his face. "Was that why you were quiet when all those people passed us by?"

Oh, the guilt.

"Ah, it's all right Lelouch; I mean—_ow_!"

And the prince thwaps him.

"You dumbass! You actually thought that the reason why I didn't want to hold your bloody hand was because there were people around!"

"Well, _yeah_! I-I mean—_oww_!"

"Idiot! You _know_ I'm not like that!" he spat, eyes practically ablaze with fury. "I said this once, and I'll say it again: I am _not_ ashamed of you, or us. No one's opinions but ours' matters." Suzaku didn't have to look up to know that Lelouch was giving him that look that always made his knees go weak, and eventually redden his face.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Good. Now that that's settled…give me your hand." Something told Suzaku that it wasn't a request.

"Huh?"

"Either give me your damn hand or I'll take it away from you."

Suzaku didn't mention that the last part made absolutely no sense. He indolently wondered whether or not this whole 'love' thing really did cause geniuses like Lelouch to suddenly lose a whole lot of brain cells. Still, he couldn't stop the stupid little grin from settling on his lips as his prince's nervous fingers laced together with his own.

Ignoring the stares and gasps as they made their way through the park, Lelouch then realized how utterly easy this all could have been avoided if he just told Suzaku the reason why he didn't want to hold his hand in the first place. Then he realized how dumb he would look from telling his boyfriend that when he got nervous (and physical contact with Suzaku often did that), his palms would start sweating.

And now Suzaku knew anyways, so the whole situation was completely, undeniably, and outright…silly.

But looking at his idiot's contented smile, it didn't seem to bother him one bit.

Lelouch really did curse his heart. To appease it (and Suzaku), his brain has to suffer…and strangely, he was starting to feel okay with that.

"A year. You're carrying my books for a year."

**Crossroads (AU)**

Suzaku knew he was getting off on the next stop. It was approaching pretty fast, and within moments, he would be home, soon forgetting the strange near-encounter. The skies have dimmed; their vibrant palette of oranges, pinks, reds, and yellows were now sinking over the horizon as a tinge of blue and black descended like curtains after a grand finale.

He contemplated going over to the stranger and at least introducing himself. It was crazy, and he wasn't even entirely sure whether or not the man spoke fluent Japanese (because God knows his English was quite limited), but he had a feeling that if he didn't do something, he'd soon regret it.

A lot of people say that when events like these come, you can't just let them pass you by.

_But…in the end…would it really matter?_

How much could one encounter really affect the course of your life? Sure, in movies, books, and video games, but without doubt, instances like that in reality are one in a million.

He honestly didn't know what to expect. He barely caught a glimpse of the guy's face and he could easily blame those weird feelings he got from some kind of sickness he may have come down with.

'_Maybe I should go see a doctor…'_ he thought.

_Still, he can't deny what he felt, what he swore he almost…_

The train came to a stop.

_Remembered._

* * *

A/N: I seriously have no idea what to do with the whole Occurrence, Aversion, and Crossroad thing…spur of the moment kind of writing really. I know that it sucked. Forgive me, but I really am trying. Excuse the weird ? ! spacing... wont let me put the two together without a space

*= I know this one was really weird. To clear up any confusion about the end, Yes: Lelouch came over to Suzaku's place to *do it*. And yes, those bruises I talked about were love bites, and not necessarily because Lulu got jealous enough to hit Suzaku (though that would make sense too…), and at the end, everyone at the meeting now knows Suzaku has a lover. A rather…enthusiastic and violent one at that.

Oh, and the whole, ". . . You complete me." thing was really just to placate/tease Lelouch.

**= It's a song of the same name © of Bread. I really love this song, even though it's pretty old and my mom used to play it _ALL THE TIME_. I changed the lyrics a bit of course. Listen to it—though it's pretty melancholic and soft compared to today's music, I still believe it's absolutely beautiful.

Well, I tried (and failed) to incorporate the whole "firsts" of their relationship for the super-belated birthday of this collection of stories; i.e. their first kiss, the first time they…well…did it, and the first time they held hands. I'll maybe try (and hopefully avoid failing) their other "firsts" in the next chapter…

Review if you'd like.

Pointing out spelling/grammar mistakes is loved. (No beta and I doubt I'll ever get one)

Happy Turkey Day everyone :D


End file.
